Good Enough
by MaryMyself
Summary: "Irremediavelmente dele. É isso que eu sempre serei, é isso que sou desde a primeira vez que o vi. Desde então, fui sua melhor Comensal, e eventualmente me tornei sua amante. Amante: aquele que ama. Eu era, sim, sua amante, e tudo o que eu mais desejava no mundo era ser boa o suficiente para que ele fosse meu amante também." Classificada como M por um motivo. ;)
1. Morsmordre

**Capítulo 1 – Morsmordre**

Irremediavelmente dele. É isso que eu sempre serei, é isso que sou desde a primeira vez que o vi, naquele jantar na casa dos meus pais quando eu tinha apenas quinze anos. Eu estava nas férias de verão entre o quinto e o sexto ano, e desde aquela idade eu já sabia quem era o famoso Lord Voldemort, o quão poderoso ele era e quanto poder ele ganhava cada dia. Desde aquela época eu já era fascinada por seus ideais, e me lembro de ter ficado exultante ao saber que o já tão famoso Lorde jantaria com nossa família.

Como não podia deixar de ser, eu me valera da minha habilidade nata de ser o centro das atenções para conversar com o Lorde durante praticamente todo o jantar, enquanto minhas irmãs, tolas, ficaram o tempo todo caladas. Ele parecera impressionado por eu ser desinibida o suficiente para manter com ele uma conversa de igual para igual, como nem meu pai fazia, e parecera ainda mais impressionado quando eu expusera minhas ideias sobre a escória trouxa, a limpeza do sangue e as Artes das Trevas. Eu ficara mais que lisonjeada por ter despertado tanto interesse na pessoa que, para mim, era a mais interessante do mundo bruxo.

- Então, Srta. Black, estaria disposta a se juntar a mim na busca da purificação do sangue? - ele perguntou em certo momento, sua voz grave e penetrante.

- Prontamente, meu senhor! Eu dedicaria minha vida de bom grado pelos seus ideais. - eu disse sem hesitar. Ele sorriu, um curvar de lábios quase imperceptível, mas magnífico para mim.

- Uma posição muito firme, para alguém tão jovem.

- Bellatrix sempre foi muito avançada para a idade, Milorde. - vangloriou-se minha mãe, de quem eu puxara minha necessidade de ser o centro das atenções. Obviamente, eu já a havia superado há muito tempo nesse quesito.

- Posso perceber, e considero isso muito promissor. - disse o Lorde, e orgulho inflou em meu peito como nunca antes. - Percebo também que não tens muito conhecimento nas Artes das Trevas, apesar de seu interesse.

O orgulho murchou de uma vez, como um balão furado. Eu era uma Black, contudo, e aprendera desde cedo a manter as emoções fora do meu rosto.

- Infelizmente isso é verdade, embora nas férias eu tente estudar um pouco pelos livros do meu pai, ele não permite que eu pratique pois diz que é magia muito avançada para a minha idade.

- Com todo o respeito, Cygnus, sou obrigado a discordar. Nunca é cedo para começar a aprender, e creio que, se for devidamente treinada, sua filha será de grande valia quando se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, se ela assim desejar.

Com o orgulho crescendo novamente em mim, eu agradeci e assenti brevemente. Já havia deixado bem claro durante o jantar que eu desejava me juntar aos Comensais, e não queria parecer bajuladora de mais. Meu pai, por outro lado, se desdobrou em agradecimentos.

- Oh Milorde, é uma grande honra que nossa família lhe seja tão útil! Eu mesmo treinarei Bellatrix, se isso for de seu desejo. - ele disse, servil.

- De forma alguma, Black. Sua maior utilidade para mim é no Ministério, e não quero que se dedique a nada além disso. Não, sua filha terá outro tutor. Eu a ensinarei.

Não consigo encontrar uma descrição menos rude para a reação de minha mãe: ela praticamente teve um orgasmo ali, de tanta felicidade. Meu pai sucumbiu em agradecimentos e bajulações. Eu? Eu nunca abrira um sorriso tão grande em toda a minha vida, e, na minha tolice adolescente, entrei em choque e não consegui dizer sequer uma palavra. Contudo, eu não precisava me desfazer em agradecimentos para que o Lorde soubesse o quanto eu estava honrada e extasiada. Ele olhava diretamente para os meus olhos, e eu sabia que estava usando Legilimência.

Nos dois anos seguintes, em todas as férias e feriados que eu recebia de Hogwarts, o Lorde me visitava para me ensinar as tão fascinantes Artes das Trevas. Eu o via como um deus. Um deus poderoso e impiedoso que eu seguiria cegamente para onde quer que fosse. Em algum momento, porém, isso mudou. Não sei se a mudança foi súbita ou gradual, mas quando me dei por mim eu não o via mais apenas como um deus (embora eu nunca tenha deixado de vê-lo desse modo), eu o via também como um homem. Um homem charmoso e sensual, que me despertava um desejo como eu nunca antes sentira.

Eu bebia cada palavra sua como se fosse um licor, sua voz grave acariciando meus ouvidos e despertando em mim os mais lascivos pensamentos. Seus toques, breves e acidentais, deixavam minha pele em chamas. E os duelos, que faziam parte das lições, eram simplesmente incríveis. Destemida, eu o enfrentava como se fossemos iguais, embora isso nunca fosse possível, e me tornava cada vez melhor. O Lorde dizia que em pouco tempo nem os melhores aurores seriam páreo para mim, e que até ele mesmo teria dificuldade para me derrotar. Apesar disso, e apesar de eu sempre duelar com todas as minhas forças, o que eu mais gostava em nossos duelos era quando ele me derrotava. Naqueles momentos, quando a magia de seus feitiços percorria cada fibra do meu corpo, era quando eu sentia de fato todo o seu poder sobre mim, era quando eu me sentia mais próxima dele.

Então vieram os sonhos. Sozinha em meu dormitório de Hogwarts, eu sonhava com um Lorde das Trevas que vinha até mim e satisfazia todos os meus desejos. Os sonhos eram tão reais e intensos que eu não queria acordar, e quando acordava eu tentava suprir meus anseios com idiotas como Malfoy e Dolohov, que apenas me faziam imaginar o quanto o Lorde devia ser superior a eles naquele aspecto, como o era em todos os outros.

Aos poucos, fui admitindo para mim mesma algo que eu sempre pensei ser impossível: eu, Bellatrix Black, estava apaixonada. Logo eu, que sempre achara o amor uma fraqueza patética. No começo, odiei a mim mesma por sucumbir a um sentimento tão ridículo. Depois, ao entender que o que eu sentia pelo Lorde era irreversível, pude perceber alguns aspectos desse amor que antes eu não via. O único homem que conseguira me fazer amar era também o único que nunca poderia me amar de volta, e o único que por amá-lo não me tornava fraca, pois amar o homem mais forte do mundo não poderia nunca ser uma fraqueza. Meu amor por ele me levava também a segui-lo por caminhos que outros, covardes, nunca seguiriam. Meu amor faria de mim sua melhor Comensal, e seria minha fortaleza em vez de minha fraqueza.

Ao final desses dois anos, me formei em Hogwarts com excelentes N.I.E.M.'s e outras várias honrarias, como não podia deixar de ser. No dia seguinte à minha formatura, o Lorde das Trevas foi pessoalmente à minha casa para me parabenizar. Nenhuma honraria que Hogwarts pudesse me dar jamais chegaria aos pés daquele gesto. Naquela ocasião ele me informou que, apesar da minha brilhante conclusão na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, minha formação nas Artes das Trevas ainda não estava completa, e ele calculava que eu precisaria de ainda mais um ano de treinamento.

A partir de então, passamos a ter aulas toda semana, e era simplesmente esplêndido vê-lo com tanta frequência. Devido a isso, a maior parte de nossas aulas passou a ser na casa onde funcionava a sede dos Comensais da Morte, já que o Lorde passava a maior parte de seu tempo lá. Com essa mudança, fui sendo aos pouco apresentada aos outros seguidores de meu Mestre. Na verdade, a maioria deles eu já conhecia, embora superficialmente, já que todas as famílias de sangue puro são de algum modo interligadas, e eu já vira muitos deles nas festas e eventos da alta sociedade.

Entre esses Comensais, estava Barty Crouch Jr. Ele era três ou quatro anos mais velho que eu, e me lembrava dele dos tempos de Hogwarts. Na escola, ele não passava de um garoto desengonçado e cheio de espinhas, com o nariz e as pernas compridos de mais, mas o fim da puberdade fizera maravilhas para ele, e agora Crouch era um jovem extremamente atraente. E não fora só o fim da puberdade, eu percebi ao analisá-lo melhor, fora também o ingresso nas Artes das Trevas que lhe adicionara um ar de crueldade que eu muito apreciava.

Acabei o levando para a cama. Havíamos decidido que nossa relação não passaria de sexo casual, nenhum dos dois queria compromisso, embora dividíssemos o quarto com bastante frequência. Ah, ele era sem dúvidas melhor que qualquer um com quem eu dormira em Hogwarts, mas eu não deixava de compará-lo ao que eu imaginava que o Lorde das Trevas seria, não deixava de imaginar o rosto do meu Mestre no lugar do seu quando estávamos juntos.

Assim foram se passando os meses, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais poderoso meu Lorde se tornava, em todos os sentidos. Mais Comensais e aliados de outros tipos se juntavam a nossa causa, e ele ia se tornando cada vez mais divino e menos humano, ganhando inclusive alguns traços ofídicos. É claro que, daquele modo, ele se tornava menos bonito, mas aos meus olhos ele se tornava ainda mais belo, pois aquelas mudanças indicavam a grandiosidade de seu poder, que o fazia estar acima da simples humanidade.

Eu também, nesses poucos meses, crescia muito depressa em meu poder, e embora eu obviamente nunca fosse chegar ao nível do Lorde, já me aproximava do nível de alguns Comensais, ultrapassando inclusive alguns deles. Eu aprendia rápido, afinal, e não podia ter um mestre melhor. Ah, as aulas! Eu passava a semana inteira esperando que chegasse a próxima aula, nunca me cansava de ficar perto dele.

Em certo ponto, comecei a tentar provocá-lo. Não de forma súbita e vulgar, é claro, mas como uma boa Black e uma boa Sonserina como eu faria: sutilmente, implicitamente. Pequenos olhares. Um vestido mais decotado ou um corpete mais apertado ou uma fenda maior na saia. Pernas cruzadas à mostra. Uma mordida no lábio inferior. Uma frase de duplo sentido de vez em quando. Metade dessas coisas era suficiente para trazer qualquer homem que eu conhecia, sem nenhum exagero, rastejando aos meus pés.

O Lorde das Trevas, contudo, não mudou de postura. Ele me tratava, desde algum tempo, de forma diferente que tratava os outros Comensais. Me chamava pelo primeiro nome, às vezes até pelo apelido, quando eu fazia algo certo; e tinha para comigo, por vezes, um tom de informalidade, de familiaridade, que não tinha com os outros. É claro que eu me sentia honrada com aquilo, como me sentia por ser a única com o privilégio de ser ensinada por ele, mas eu queria muito mais que aquilo, muito mais.

Por vezes, eu tinha a impressão de que ele me olhava, de cima a baixo, com olhos famintos que me despiam por completo. Mas então ele voltava à sua atitude normal, e eu ficava me perguntando se aqueles olhares não eram apenas ilusões causadas pelo meu desejo louco de tê-lo. Na verdade, às vezes eu me perguntava se, de tão divino, ele já teria se livrado da necessidade humana por sexo, como já havia se livrado da morte e da capacidade de amar. Mas eu não gostava muito dessa teoria, preferia continuar sonhando com ele em meus braços e imaginando seu rosto ofídico no lugar do belo rosto de Crouch.

No outono daquele mesmo ano, os irmãos Lestrange se juntaram ao Lorde das Trevas, para o grande orgulho de seu pai, um dos Comensais mais antigos. Assim como a maioria dos Comensais, eu conhecia os Lestrange brevemente e, no caso deles, os conhecia também de Hogwarts. Rodolphus era cerca de seis anos mais velho que eu, e me lembro muito pouco dele na escola. Rabastan, apenas dois anos mais velho que eu, dele eu me lembrava bem. Ele costumava a andar comigo na escola e, embora eu nunca tivesse dormido com ele, fora eu quem o levara para o mal caminho em todos os outros sentidos.

O Lorde me chamou para a reunião na qual os dois foram marcados. Era a primeira reunião formal a qual eu comparecia, e era a primeira vez que eu via a Marca Negra ser gravada em alguém. Fiquei maravilhada ao ver as linhas vermelhas queimando suas peles, desenhando aos poucos o contorno da caveira e da serpente, e depois se tornando negras à medida que esfriavam e cicatrizavam. Rodolphus e Rabastan fizeram várias caretas de dor no processo, e eu achei uma tremenda fraqueza. Apesar disso, quando os dois já tinham suas marcas, o Lorde os parabenizou por terem resistido bravamente, sendo que outros Comensais haviam gritado ou até chorado de dor. Eu havia entendido que o objetivo do Lorde ao me levar para aquela reunião provavelmente era que eu me preparasse para receber minha própria marca, e eu decidi então que, quando chegasse minha vez, eu resistiria impecavelmente à dor, sem sequer uma careta.

Com o ingresso dos Lestrange aos Comensais da Morte, fui me aproximando mais deles, e logo nos tornamos amigos. Mesmo entre os Comensais, era difícil encontrar pessoas sádicas como eu, e os Lestrange se tornaram rapidamente meus companheiros de tortura a trouxas. Rapidamente também, comecei a levar Crouch para nossas festinhas, e algumas vezes outros colegas também se juntavam a nós. Também me afeiçoei aos dois irmãos por eles serem em geral mais inteligentes que os outros Comensais, e mais apegados aos nossos ideais, rendendo por isso conversas mais interessantes. Quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais eu notava o interesse de Rodolphus por mim. Era difícil não notar, ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma divindade. Ah, como eu queria que o Lorde me olhasse assim!

Depois, também, de ter me chamado para aquela primeira reunião, Milorde começou a me mandar para algumas missões. Eram missões pequenas, e eu sempre ia acompanhada de outros Comensais mais velhos, mas eu as tratava com a maior importância (ora, nada que o Lorde das Trevas faça poderia ser desimportante) e sempre tinha um desempenho magnífico, fazendo tudo que me era requisitado e um pouco mais. O Lorde ser orgulhava de mim, eu podia ver, e esse orgulho me preenchia completamente, eu não precisava de nada mais no mundo. Enquanto eu pudesse ser útil a ele, pudesse cumprir seus desígnios e causar-lhe orgulho, eu poderia ser feliz. Mas como eu queria poder servi-lo também em outros quesitos, como eu queria me entregar a ele de todas as formas possíveis! Ele, contudo, parecia estar realmente acima de tudo isso.

Eventualmente, comecei a dormir com Rodolphus. Apesar de eu não o considerar como nada mais que uma "amizade com benefícios", aos olhos da alta sociedade, conservadora e hipócrita, nós eramos os namorados perfeitos. Minha mãe não desperdiçava uma chance de me dizer o quanto Rodolphus seria um bom marido e o quanto eu seria tola se não me casasse com ele. Aos olhos de Narcissa, na época apenas uma adolescente iludida, nós possuíamos uma história de amor digna dos contos de Beadle. De volta à realidade, eu estava confortável em ter uma boa companhia na cama que pudesse também ser uma boa companhia fora dela. Apesar disso, minha relação com Crouch continuou a mesma, casual e secreta, embora eu o procurasse com um pouco menos de frequência.

No início do ano seguinte, alguns meses antes que completasse um ano de treinamento nas Artes das Trevas depois de minha formatura, eu recebi uma das mais felizes surpresas da minha vida. Depois de uma de nossas aulas, o Lorde pediu para que eu me sentasse em sua frente. Seu tom era de quem queria ter uma conversa séria, e eu me preocupei. Desapontar Milorde era meu maior medo, e ele me assombrava sempre que eu ouvia esse tom de voz.

- Não se preocupe, Bella, o que temos para conversar são boas notícias para você. - ele disse, enquanto eu me sentava, e o alívio tomou conta de mim.

Bella... ele já quase não me chamava mais de Bellatrix, apenas de Bella, e meu apelido soava tão bem em seus lábios que eu não permitia mais que outros me chamassem assim. Eu era _sua _Bella, e de mais ninguém. Assenti brevemente, sorrindo frente a suas palavras, e esperei que meu mestre desse as boas notícias.

- Seu desempenho nas Artes das Trevas tem sido excepcional, e você tem se desenvolvido muito mais depressa que eu imaginava. Devo dizer que estou orgulhoso, Bella. - não consigo traduzir em palavras a alegria que receber tais elogios dele me trazia. - Por esse motivo, creio que terminaremos seu treinamento antes do tempo previsto. O que quero dizer, minha cara, é que julgo que você já está pronta.

Eu não me lembro das exatas palavras de agradecimento que proferi, tamanha a felicidade e o orgulho que eu sentia.

- Mas primeiro, você passará por um último teste. Eu lhe enviarei a mais uma missão, dessa vez sozinha, uma missão importante, e quando voltar, se tiver sucesso, terá sua Marca.

- Perfeitamente, Mestre. - eu disse, quase ofegante. A iminência de receber minha Marca Negra, de pertencer oficialmente a ele, me deixava exultante.

A missão que ele me deu era completamente digna de ser meu último teste. Eu teria que matar meu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O homem, Erich Smith, era um grande partidário de Dumbledore, e estava formando aurores de mais para o gosto de Milorde. Eu não podia estar mais honrada em receber, tão jovem e sozinha, uma missão tão importante. Era feriado de Páscoa, e o professor estaria em casa. Milorde me deu o endereço e eu fui para lá logo na noite seguinte, depois de passar o dia me planejando.

Eram três da madrugada quando eu aparatei no bairro trouxa em que ele morava. Minha capa preta, com o capuz tampando o rosto, fazia com que eu me camuflasse facilmente nas sombras. Me esgueirei em volta da casa, silenciosa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto uma no andar superior.

- _Homenum Revelio_ – eu sussurei, apontando a varinha para a casa. Lá estava ele, sozinho em seu quarto. Perfeito.

Verifiquei, então, os escudos e alarmes que ele havia colocado em volta da casa. Havia menos proteção do que eu imaginava, tão descuidado para um professor de DCAT, tsc tsc, que belo exemplo ele estava dando para os aluninhos... A porta estava trancada com magia, então lancei um _abaffiato _e a explodi. Nenhum barulho chegou ao andar de cima, e o sangue ruim continuou exatamente onde estava, exatamente onde eu o queria. Perder o elemento surpresa não estava em meus planos aquela noite, eu não queria arriscar que ele chamasse ajuda. Subi as escadas, silenciosa como um fantasma, e fui em direção ao quarto iluminado. A porta estava aberta, e entrei sem ser notada. O professor estava a uma mesa, de costas para mim, escrevendo em alguns pergaminhos.

Apontei minha varinha para suas costas, mas nesse momento ele levantou a cabeça e viu meu reflexo na janela escura à sua frente. Levantou-se e virou-se numa rapidez impressionante, já empunhando a varinha, e começamos instantaneamente a duelar. Eu defendia os feitiços dele e conseguia revidar com a mesma velocidade, e o duelo estava extremamente equilibrado. Em certo momento, meu capuz escorregou, revelando meu rosto.

- Srta. Black! Por que está fazendo isso? - ele exclamou em meio à chuva de feitiços que eu lhe mandava, parecendo surpreso por ver uma de suas alunas mais brilhantes atacando-o.

- Os propósitos do Lorde das Trevas não são da sua conta, sangue ruim imundo! A única coisa que você precisa saber é que sua aluna, que há muito já te superou, veio te matar. - eu respondi, sorrindo, sem nunca tirar a concentração do duelo. Ele era professor de DCAT por um motivo, afinal, e era um adversário à altura.

- Ah, então se juntou a ele. Eu devia ter imaginado, sempre soube que não havia muita coisa boa em seu coração.

- Errado, professor. Não há _nada_ bom em meu coração. É por isso que eu te superei.

Assim que eu disse isso, lancei três feitiços seguidos, quase ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro ele bloqueou, e desviou por pouco do segundo, que atingiu sua mesa e a espatifou em pedaços. O terceiro, o mais fraco de todos, o atingiu no peito e o derrubou, jogando sua varinha longe. _Expeliarmus_ é uma droga de feitiço, mas bem útil quando se quer render uma vítima para brincar com ela entes de matá-la. Apontei minha varinha para ele, me aproximando devagar como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

- Pare, Bellatrix, você não tem que fazer isso! - ele disse, com os olhos arregalados. Era impressionante como os fracos tentam parecer seus amigos quando são derrotados. Me chamando pelo nome de batismo, francamente!

- Você não tem o poder de me dizer o que eu tenho ou não que fazer. Mas isso é o que todos dizem quando imploram pela vida, não é? Nada criativo, professor Smith... Vamos ver como você se sai _implorando pela morte_. _Crucio_!

O raio vermelho o atingiu em cheio, e ele se contorceu de dor. Seus gritos desesperados, que ecoavam pela casa, eram música em meus ouvidos. A Cruciatus sempre fora minha maldição favorita, desde a mais tenra idade, quando eu torturava o gato da Andrômeda para fazê-la chorar, e eu estava me especializando nela. Torci minha varinha no lugar, como se rodasse uma chave, e os gritos aumentaram. Eu mesma havia criado aquela técnica, que aumentava a intensidade da maldição. Eu não conseguia conter meu sorriso quando torturava alguém, a sensação era sublime de mais!

Ele era fraco, porém, e não demorou muito para que seus gritos se tornassem súplicas. Ele também não era muito original ao implorar pela morte, uma pena, mas esse não era um pedido que eu pudesse negar. Cessei a maldição, e com elas cessaram seus gritos. Dei-lhe um chute no rosto, só por diversão, e ele voltou a gritar. Muito bom, eu gostava dos gritos. O bico da minha bota fez um grande estrago no rosto dele, e o professor começou a cuspir sangue, junto com alguns dentes. Aquele sangue imundo, mas tão vermelho e belo.

- Você sucumbe hoje aos poderes do Lorde das Trevas, sangue ruim. - eu disse, com um grande sorriso no rosto. - Em breve, todo o mundo bruxo sucumbirá. Adeus, professor. _Avada Kedavra_!

Dei uma gargalhada quando a vida deixou os olhos dele. Agora eu seria de fato uma Comensal da Morte, e seria a melhor. Fui até a janela do quarto, abri-a e apontei minha varinha para o céu.

- _Morsmordre_! - gritei, soltando outra gargalhada em seguida, e desci correndo as escadas.

Saindo da casa, lancei um último feitiço e fiquei um tempo ali, observando as chamas que eu acabara de conjurar consumindo a casa, enquanto a Marca Negra brilhava esverdeada no céu escuro da madrugada. Missão cumprida, e em grande estilo, eu tinha que admitir. Aparatei direto na sede dos Comensais, que, eu havia descoberto há pouco tempo, era também a casa do Lorde das Trevas. Ele me esperava na sala de estar, e nem se levantou de sua poltrona quando eu passei pela porta.

- Milorde – eu disse, fazendo uma grande reverência aos seus pés. - A missão foi um sucesso! A Marca Negra paira no céu, e o corpo do sangue ruim está sendo consumido pelas chamas que, em breve, se alastrarão pela vizinhança e darão fim à vida de vários trouxas.

- Fogo Maldito, eu presumo. - ele disse, e eu assenti orgulhosa. - Meus parabéns, Bella. Amanhã você terá sua Marca, e terá todo o seu mérito reconhecido. Agora me conte tudo que aconteceu, quero um relatório completo.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas e me inclinando um pouco em sua direção, e comecei a contar, me deliciando em dizer cada detalhe sórdido. Os olhos dele queimava em mim e, naquele momento, eu percebi que minhas provocações faziam, sim, algum efeito nele. Naquele exato instante, enquanto eu descrevia como eu torturara e matara meu antigo professor, o Lorde das Trevas me despia com os olhos. Ah, eu seria capaz de matar muito mais de mil homens, se a cada um que eu matasse meu mestre me olhasse daquele jeito.

No dia seguinte, eu recebi a Marca Negra. Quando cheguei à sede, todos os Comensais já estavam reunidos, e suas vozes exaltadas podiam ser ouvidas do hall. Parei um pouco para ouvi-los, antes de entrar. Eles comentavam sobre a matéria de capa do Profeta Diário daquela manhã, matéria que falava sobre certo ataque de Comensais à casa de certo professor de Hogwarts. Todos ali queriam saber qual deles haviam feito aquilo, e estavam confusos como gigantes diante de uma equação matemática.

- Se nenhum de nós fez isso, então quem foi? - ouvi um deles perguntar, era o momento certo para minha entrada dramática.

- Fui eu, é claro! - eu disse, mais alto que todos eles, entrando de uma vez na sala e deixando que a porta batesse com estrondo atrás de mim. O efeito foi exatamente o que eu esperava, todos se calaram e olharam para mim. Após um breve momento de silêncio, ouvi a risada de Goyle.

- Você, Black? Você não daria conta nem da metade daquilo, não passa de uma pirralha que mal saiu da escola!

- Você se esquece, Goyle, que essa pirralha aqui é a aprendiz do Lorde das Trevas, e pode acabar com você se quiser. - eu disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas na minha típica expressão de superioridade.

- Acho que você está meio desinformado, Goyle, Bellatrix é bem mais poderosa que parece. - Rodolphus se intrometeu.

- Sua opinião é suspeita, Lestrange. - desafiou Goyle, ainda incrédulo, e outras pessoas concordaram com ele, rindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não é por nada não, amigo, mas o Lestrange está certo. Eu fui na última missão em que o Lorde mandou Bellatrix, e essa garota faz algumas coisas bem impressionantes. - falou Crabbe, e vários outros concordaram.

- Ah, fala sério, vocês todos só estão a paparicando porque ela é a bonequinha do Lorde! - Goyle parecia inconformado. Devia ser orgulho ferido, por ser superado por uma mulher com a metade da sua idade. Pior para ele, teria que engolir esse orgulho por bem ou por mal, e eu me alegraria em fazê-lo se arrepender por mal. De um jeito ou de outro, eu não permitiria que ele falasse comigo daquele modo, e minha varinha já estava apontada para o seu queixo gordo, mal ele havia terminado de falar.

- Nunca mais ouse me chamar assim, Goyle! - eu ameacei, minha voz baixa e letal, e o ar ficou suspenso na sala.

- Ou o quê, hein? O que você vai fazer, pirralhinha Black?

- Se eu fosse você, não seria tão rápido em subestimar seus colegas, Goyle. - a voz grave e gélida do Lorde das Trevas soou do topo das escadas, e todos nos viramos prontamente, nos dobrando em reverência enquanto ele descia majestosamente as escadas. - Sentem-se. - ele mandou, e nós nos espalhamos pelos sofás e cadeiras da sala.

- Na madrugada de ontem, Bellatrix Black foi sozinha até a casa de Erich Simith, seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela arrombou sua porta, venceu-o num duelo, torturou-o e matou-o, colocando em chamas o bairro trouxa em que ele morava. Mais de dez trouxas morreram no incêndio. Esse foi o último teste de minha aprendiz, e por ela ter passado com louvor, creio que todos vocês irão concordar que a Marca Negra lhe é mais que merecida. - ter tudo que eu fiz reconhecido pelo Lorde, contado por ele para todos comensais com tanto orgulho, me deixava extasiada, assim como a expectativa de receber minha Marca. - Levante-se, Bellatrix.

Eu obedeci prontamente, me aproximando dele. O Lorde estendeu a mão e segurou meu pulso, trazendo meu braço para cima. Seus dedos frios em contato com minha pele fizeram calafrios percorrerem meu corpo. A manga do vestido que eu havia escolhido especialmente para a ocasião era comprida e tinha uma fenda até acima do cotovelo, de modo que a posição do meu braço fazia a fenda se abrir e o pano fino escorregar em cascata, expondo todo o meu antebraço e criando um efeito muito bonito.

- Ajoelhe-se, Bella. - ele disse com a voz baixa, e eu caí de joelhos no mesmo instante. Aquela frase fizera os pensamentos mais impuros percorrerem minha mente, mas eu tratei de me concentrar naquela cerimônia, que mudaria minha vida para sempre. - Bellatrix Black, é de seu livre e total desejo se unir a mim para livrar o mundo da escória trouxa e devolver aos bruxos o domínio que nos é de direito?

- Sim, Mestre, é o que eu mais desejo. - respondi, quase ofegante de euforia.

- E você jura, Bellatrix, eterna lealdade a mim e jura que me servirá incondicionalmente, mesmo que isso coloque em risco a sua vida ou a de quem você ama?

- Eu juro. Hei de servi-lo de corpo e alma, Milorde. - eu disse com firmeza, talvez as palavras mais sinceras de toda a minha vida.

- Muito bem então. _Morsmordre_!

Da ponta de sua varinha irradiou a maior dor que eu já sentira na vida, e rapidamente se espalhou por todo o meu braço. As linhas vermelhas que desenhavam lentamente o contorno da tatuagem queimavam como fogo. Percebi que meu cenho estava franzido e eu prendia a respiração. Me esforcei para controlar a expressão e colocar uma máscara de frieza e impessoalidade. Eu havia sido criada daquele jeito, aprendendo a me controlar e a usar máscaras, e não poderia falhar naquele momento tão importante. Pude perceber que os Comensais em volta estavam espantados com minha impassividade. Goyle que se arrependesse de me chamar de bonequinha.

A dor que eu sentia no braço era quase insuportável e, apesar de meu rosto continuar calmo minha respiração começava a ficar pesada. Merlin, o desenho não estava nem na metade, será que eu suportaria? Deixei de pensar na dor para tentar me distrair dela. Pensei na honra que aquilo representava, a partir daquele momento eu pertenceria inteiramente ao Lorde das Trevas. Eu estava, do único jeito que eu podia, me entregando a ele. Agora nós tínhamos uma elo, uma ligação que nunca podia ser quebrada. E naquele instante eu estava mais próxima dele que nunca antes, sua magia tão forte e poderosa atravessava meu corpo e se entranhava em minha carne. Havia um pedaço dele comigo agora, seu símbolo queimando em minha pele.

Apesar da dor, eu sorri. Um sorriso fraco e trêmulo, mas um dos meus mais sinceros. Os Comensais nessa hora deviam ter achado que eu era uma tremenda masoquista. Eles que pensassem, eu não me importava – até porque, talvez eu fosse mesmo. Eles nunca entenderiam que aquele era o meu grande momento, aquele com o qual eu sonhava desde antes de conhecer o Lorde das Trevas.

Quando finalmente acabou, fechei meus olhos por um segundo e soltei a respiração de uma vez, que acabou soando como um gemido baixo, mas apenas Milorde ouviu. A marca em meu braço estava se tornando negra, e não doía mais. Levantei meus olhos para o Lorde, e ele me olhava como havia olhado na noite anterior, cheio de orgulho e desejo. Me senti corar e mordi o lábio inferior antes de abrir um grande sorriso. Só então percebi que ainda estava ajoelhada aos pés do Lorde, e me levantei lenta e respeitosamente. A mão dele, que ainda segurava meu pulso, escorregou até a ponta dos meus dedos e os trouxe até seus lábios. Foi um toque leve e rápido, mas queimou em minha pele como a Marca Negra havia queimado há pouco.

- Você ultrapassou magnificamente o recorde dos Lestrange, minha cara, devo parabenizá-la. - me enchi de orgulho com suas palavras. Agradeci, fazendo uma pequena reverência. - Agora você é oficialmente uma Comensal da Morte, Bella. Seja bem vinda.


	2. Incendio

**Capítulo 2 – Incendio **

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. O ambiente estava mal iluminado, apenas uma vela queimava sobre a mesa, deixando o quarto imerso em penumbra. Ele estava sentado sobre a cama, mas se levantou quando eu entrei e veio ao meu encontro. Suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura e nos encontramos num beijo quente e passional. Emaranhei os dedos em seus cabelos cor de cobre e os puxei de leve, sem partir o beijo, enquanto suas mãos pesadas começavam a despir meu vestido. Por que eu ainda tinha esses encontros com Crouch? Nem eu sabia, acho que era só pela emoção de fazer algo proibido. Havia se passado vários meses desde que eu recebera a Marca Negra, e meu relacionamento com Rodolphus já estava completando um ano, mas a cama de Crouch continuava sendo uma distração e tanto. Enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, meus dedos desfizeram rapidamente os botões de sua camisa e abriram seu cinto.

- Apressada? - ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, presunçoso.

- Não por sua causa, acredite. - eu provoquei, embora em parte fosse verdade. Crouch riu e terminou de tirar meu corpete, afundando o rosto em meus seios.

Soltei um pequeno gemido e deixei que ele se divertisse um pouco ali antes de jogá-lo na cama. Acabei de me despir lenta e sensualmente, sentindo seus olhos acompanharem cada movimento, e então me aproximei como uma leoa espreitando a caça. Minha expressão transbordava malícia, e a dele não estava muito diferente. Subi na cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele, e recomeçamos a nos beijar, nossas mãos percorrendo cada canto do corpo um do outro. Depois que o senti dentro de mim, perdi a conta das carícias e me deixei afundar no prazer e no poder que eu sentia ao tê-lo completamente entregue e dominado abaixo de mim.

- Você me deixa louco, Bella. - ele disse, em meio às frases desconexas que já soltava. Sem nem pensar, virei-lhe um tapa no rosto, as costas dos meus dedos estalando ruidosamente em sua pele.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. - eu falei, e Crouch gemeu de prazer com o meu tapa. O safado era mesmo muito masoquista, e tinha mesmo que ser, para aguentar ser meu amante. Ele gostava de sentir dor tanto quanto eu gostava de causá-la.

- E você ainda vai ser minha ruína - ele completou, ofegante, enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo dos nossos quadris.

- É exatamente o que eu pretendo ser. - eu disse, meio entorpecida, e fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor as sensações.

Em minha mente, vieram imagens do Lorde das Trevas, perfeito e poderoso, me olhando com aquele misto de orgulho e desejo que eu tanto me esforçava para merecer. Com isso, não demorou muito para que eu gozasse, cravando minhas unhas no peito de Crouch até arrancar sangue e fazendo-o vir junto comigo. Caí então ao seu lado e ficamos calados por alguns minutos, ofegantes, nos recuperando dos efeitos do orgasmo.

- Você fica a cada dia mais louca, mulher. - ele quebrou o silêncio, ainda ofegante.

- Vai dizer que não gosta disso? - provoquei, minha respiração também alterada.

- Eu nunca diria tamanho absurdo!

Rindo, me levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, eu precisaria de uma ducha para ficar apresentável novamente. Voltei rapidamente do banho e comecei a colocar meu vestido.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa? - perguntou Crouch, que já tinha vestido uma calça e estava novamente sentado na cama.

- Sair com os Lestrange, quer vir? - eu falei, fechando o zíper do vestido.

- Não, obrigado, não quero estragar a ménage de vocês. - disse ele, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Deixe de ser pervertido, Crouch! Nós vamos comemorar que o Rabastan abriu uma loja na Travessa do Tranco, vamos só tomar uns drinks no Caldeirão Furado e depois ir torturar uns trouxas na mansão deles, você sabe como é. Acho que eles vão chamar alguns outros Comensais também.

- Ah, Rabastan me falou sobre isso. Eu não posso ir, de qualquer jeito, tenho um trabalho para fazer para o Lorde. Você não deve saber o que é, ele me disse que isso deve ser um segredo, por enquanto. - ele falou, com um tom meio convencido, enquanto eu começava a colocar meu corpete.

- É aquilo dos Dementadores? - perguntei, e Crouch assentiu, espantado. - Eu não estou blefando quando digo que o Lorde divide tudo comigo, Barty. Boa sorte com sua missão, _anyways. _- ficamos calados por um tempo, eu apertando meticulosamente meu corpete e Crouch olhando para mim, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, se é que ele pensava. Quando terminei de me vestir, conjurei um espelho e o fiz flutuar ao lado da vela que iluminava o quarto, para que eu me maquiasse. - Acho que vou me casar com Rodolphus. - eu disse de repente.

- O quê? - Crouch exclamou, se levantando de súbito.

- O que você ouviu, meu carro. Minha mãe prometeu me queimar da tapeçaria e tirar minha herança se eu não arrumasse logo um bom casamento de sangue puro. Não adiantou falar com ela que eu não pretendia desgraçar nosso nome como a Andrômeda parece louca para fazer, aquela Corvinalzinha fraca; o mundo da minha mãe só gira em torno de casamentos, e ela estava para me matar. No final das contas, Rodolphus é o melhor jeito de garantir minha herança. - eu disse, displicentemente, enquanto contornava meus olhos com lápis escuro.

Crouch se aproximou de mim e me puxou pela cintura, colando minhas costas ao seu corpo. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, sua outra mão puxou meus cabelos, fazendo minha cabeça pender para o lado, e atacou meu pescoço com fúria. - Por que Rodolphus, e não eu? - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sem nenhuma pena, soltei uma risada bem alta com aquela pergunta. Aquele homem não tinha mesmo noção de limite! Virei-me de frente para ele e o empurrei de volta para a cama, fazendo-o sentar na beirada. Coloquei uma das pernas ao lado do corpo dele, deixando que a fenda do vestido se abrisse e a mão dele apertasse minha coxa, e me abaixei até a altura dos seus lábios.

- Você, Crouch? - eu disse numa voz baixa e provocativa - Logo você? Seu pai é o puritano número um do Ministério, eu nunca entraria numa família em que tivesse que esconder a quem realmente pertenço. - indiquei brevemente minha Marca Negra ao dizer isso.

- E a quem você pertence? Ao Lorde das Trevas? Você é a vadia dele, é, Bellatrix? - ele perguntou, com a voz cheia de malícia, puxando novamente meus cabelos.

- Seria de bom grado, se ele assim quisesse. - sussurrei, passando as unhas pelas marcas vermelhas que eu fizera em seu peito mais cedo.

- Bella, Bella, seu futuro maridinho não ia gostar nada de saber dessa tara maluca que você tem pelo Lorde. - ele provocou. Minha mão subiu rapidamente para o seu pescoço e eu a fechei com força, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

- Desde quando eu me importo com o que alguém gosta ou deixa de gostar? - eu disse, apertando cada vez mais sua garganta, e ele começou a ficar vermelho. - E eu já falei para não me chamar de Bella, não me faça repetir.

Ele assentiu, desesperado, seus olhos começando a ficar marejados. Soltei-o abruptamente, percebendo as marcas vermelhas de unhas em seu pescoço. Nossos lábios se encontraram com fúria, as mãos dele já se infiltrando por baixo da mina saia e me fazendo gemer. Droga, eu chegaria atrasada à festa do Rabastan!

Nos meses que se passaram depois daquilo, minhas vistas à cama de Crouch se tornaram cada vez mais raras. Não era por causa de nada que ele tivesse dito ou feito de errado naquela noite, afinal, aquele tipo de conversa sacana e sadomasoquista era bem comum entre nós. Não, acho que eu só estava começando a me cansar, aquele nosso caso já dera o que tinha que dar - embora, às vezes, ainda fosse bom bancar a vadia com ele.

Nesse meio tempo, contudo, eu ficava cada vez mais próxima de Rodolphus. Eu não o amava, é claro, mas ele era para mim como um amigo querido com quem eu gostava muito de transar. Ele era muito bom de cama, afinal, muito melhor que Crouch, e eu descobria cada vez mais o quanto nós éramos parecidos – os ideais, o ódio pelos trouxas, a lealdade extrema pelo Lorde, a crueldade... Nós nos dávamos bem, e eu imaginava que não seria difícil ou penoso me casar com ele, embora eu não tivesse esse dom nato de ser uma esposa como Narcissa parecia ter. Eu e Rodolphus nos gostávamos, a nosso próprio modo.

Assim, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele pedisse minha mão, e nossas famílias pareciam ter armado até a ocasião certa para que ele fizesse aquilo: um jantar para comemorar um ano do nosso "namoro", organizado pelos meus pais. Não era como se eles soubessem quando exatamente nós dois tínhamos começado a dormir juntos, nem nós mesmos sabíamos, mas eles escolheram uma data arbitrariamente, e eu pouco me importava se ela estava errada ou não. Eles que fantasiassem com um amorzinho perfeito de conto de fadas para a filhinha preferida deles, eu não me interessava, desde que minha vida real estivesse o mais distante possível de um conto de fadas.

Foi então, nesse tal jantar, que Rodolphus pediu minha mão, como todos esperavam que ele fizesse. E eu aceitei, como todos esperavam que eu fizesse, colocando em meu dedo o delicado anel de prata e diamantes que ele havia me dado. Acho que foi a coisa mais água-com-açúcar que eu já fiz na vida. No dia seguinte, me encontrei novamente com Rodolphus, nem me lembro se na minha casa ou na dele, e eu o puxei para um sofá num canto. Eu queria conversar direito sobre aquela história de noivado.

- Olha Rodolphus, já que nós vamos nos casar, eu quero esclarecer logo umas coisas antes que você se perca em alguma ilusão. É o seguinte: casamento nunca esteve nos meus planos para o futuro, e eu não tenho o mínimo talento para ser uma esposinha convencional como minha mãe quer que eu seja. Não vou ser dona de casa, nem pense em filhos e o mais importante de tudo: estou me casando com você, mas o único homem a quem pertenço é o Lorde das Trevas, então nem tente me fazer te obedecer. - eu disse isso tudo de uma vez, e só depois do ponto final é que parei para ver sua reação. Ele sorria de leve e me olhava com admiração, não exatamente o que eu estava esperando.

- Bella, você sabe que eu te amo, sou louco por você, e te amo exatamente como você é. Se eu quisesse uma dona de casa obediente, teria ido atrás de uma Prewett, ou coisa assim. Não, eu quero Bellatrix, a guerreira perfeita do Lorde das Trevas, sedenta de sangue e poder. E filhos, sério? Você por acaso conhece alguém menos indicado à paternidade do que eu? - ele disse, e nós rimos juntos. - Mas, sem meias palavras, eu também nunca quis me casar e também não faço ideia de como ser um marido. Eu gosto da nossa relação como está, o que você acha de a deixarmos assim?

- Acho perfeito. E acho que eu posso ter subestimado a ideia de casamento, agora ela me parece bem mais interessante. - eu disse, sorrindo, e nós selamos nosso acordo com um beijo particularmente picante.

Na semana seguinte, fui numa invasão a um vilarejo trouxa, a mando do Lorde. Além de nos divertir e de aterrorizar o Ministério, aquela invasão tinha o objetivo de introduzir dois jovens aspirantes a Comensais em nossos serviços. Malfoy e Zabini estavam cursando o penúltimo ano em Hogwarts e ainda não tinham ganhado suas Marcas Negras. Aquela invasão era o primeiro teste para que eles se provassem merecedores da Marca. Eu, os Lestrange, Avery e Rosier fomos junto a eles, e a invasão foi um sucesso. Os garotos se saíram muito bem, e nos divertimos imensamente. Quando o assunto era requintes de crueldade, não havia ninguém melhor que eu e os Lestrange, e nós ensinamos várias coisas aos mais jovens.

Quando a aldeia já estava completamente destruída, conjurei a Marca Negra no céu (eu sempre tinha um enorme prazer em fazer isso) e aparatamos todos na mansão Lestrange. O natal se aproximava e nevava muito aquela noite, de modo que decidimos continuar a diversão em frente à lareira, regados a uísque de fogo. Assim que serviu bebida aos convidados, Rodolphus me puxou pela cintura e aproximou os lábios dos meus.

- Você fica linda quando mata, Bellatrix. - ele sussurrou, e eu sorri maliciosa.

- Você também fica muito sexy com sangue manchando seu rosto. - respondi no mesmo tom, passando o dedo por uma mancha de sangue em sua mandíbula, que não estava totalmente seca.

Sangue trouxa e imundo, derramado por causa do Lorde das Trevas. Coloquei o dedo entre os lábios e o lambi sensualmente, sentindo seu gosto metálico e sentindo a luxúria queimar nos olhos do meu noivo. Assim que terminei, ele me beijou ardentemente, compartilhando o gosto do sangue, e eu me agarrei em seu pescoço. Ah, nós nos divertiríamos muito mais tarde...

Quando partimos o beijo, nos viramos para olhar nossos colegas. Eles bebiam e riam em frente à lareira, mal prestando atenção em nós. Exceto um. Malfoy nos olhava de uma jeito bem peculiar, e eu me virei novamente para Rodolphus, para esconder as risadas.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou baixinhos, para não atrair atenção dos outros.

- Malfoy, nos encarando. - eu falei, tentando controlar o riso. - ele estava no quarto ano e eu no sexto em Hogwarts, quando nós tivemos um casinho. Na verdade, foi só uma noite e ele era muito ruim de cama, mas fui em quem tirei a virgindade dele, e parece que o garoto ainda não me superou.

Agora era Rodolphus que tentava esconder as risadas. - E quem é que consegue te superar, mulher? - ele zombou, embora tivesse muita verdade em suas palavras.

- Hey, não vai espalhar isso, ouviu? Eu acho que ele vai ser um bom Comensal, não vamos deixá-lo intimidado logo no início. - eu disse. Rodolphus assentiu, ainda rindo, e fomos juntos até nossos colegas. Ele se sentou ao lado de Avery, mas eu permaneci em pé.

- Não vai se sentar conosco, Bellatrix? Não deve ser agradável ficar de pé sobre esses saltos. - brincou meu futuro cunhado, e os outros riram. - Até que eu gostaria, Rabastan, mas o Lorde me espera. Ele pediu para que eu fosse até ele quando a invasão terminasse, quer saber como os novatos se saíram.

Eu me despedi deles e saí da sala, aparatando em seguida na casa do Lorde. Quando cheguei, o lugar estava escuro e silencioso como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Chamei por ele, mas não obtive resposta. Talvez ele tivesse saído, eu pensei, talvez eu devesse voltar no dia seguinte. Mas eu havia recebido uma ordem clara, e não estava disposta a desobedecer meu mestre sem tentar melhor.

Avancei pelos cômodos escuros do andar inferior, mas não precisei andar muito para encontrar uma luz fraca vindo do topo das escadas. Subi hesitante, o carpete abafando o som dos meus sapatos. No andar superior, pude ver que a luz vinha de uma porta entreaberta no meio do corredor. Me aproximei mais, desconfiada, mas nenhum som vinha daquele cômodo.

- Milorde? - chamei novamente. - Entre. - respondeu sua voz fria, e eu obedeci prontamente.

Ele estava num escritório, estantes de livros enchiam as paredes, uma lareira queimava a um canto, e o Lorde estava sentado a uma mesa coberta de livros e pergaminhos de aparência antiga. Me curvei em reverência enquanto ele se levantava e andava até mim. Dei um beijo na barra de suas vestes, e ele tocou de leve o topo da minha cabeça, como se fizesse carinho. Quase derreti sob aquele toque, imaginando onde mais aquela mão pálida poderia tocar.

- Levante-se, Bella. - sua voz me despertou de meus devaneios, e me levantei. - Então a invasão já acabou. Confesso que me esqueci do tempo, perdido em meus estudos. Espero que me traga boas notícias, minha cara.

- As melhores, Milorde. - eu respondi, sorrindo – Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente, e a aldeia está completamente destruída. Malfoy e Zabini se saíram muito bem, têm a crueldade e o ódio por trouxas necessários e, embora ainda sejam inexperientes, aprendem rápido. Creio que serão bons Comensais, se Milorde me permite a observação.

- Permito e, pelo que você diz, concordo. Fico muito satisfeito com as notícias. Agora, Bella, não pude deixar de notar que você me parece extremamente feliz. Radiante, eu diria.

- De fato estou, Milorde. Como poderia não estar, vendo nosso poder, _seu_ poder crescendo, e cada vez mais Comensais se juntando a nós? Sem contar que, como sabe, não há nada melhor que torturar trouxas para alegrar meu humor.

- Apenas isso, Bella? Nenhum outro motivo? - ele perguntou, andando em direção à lareira. Eu neguei, confusa, sem conseguir pensar em nenhum outro motivo para minha felicidade. Afinal, onde o Lorde queria chegar com aquilo? Ele se virou novamente para mim, e encarando à distância. - Não seria... amor? - disse enfim, com certo desprezo na voz.

O mundo pareceu parar por um segundo. Era isso. Então Milorde sabia o que eu sentia por ele. É claro que eu nunca usava oclumência com ele, minha mente era do meu Lorde, assim como meu corpo e minha alma, e eu sempre achei que ele simplesmente ignorava os pensamentos que tenho sobre ele. Ainda assim, eu tinha a impressão de que ele não usava legilimência todo o tempo, e tinhas vagas esperanças que ele ainda não soubesse dos meus sentimentos. Tive medo naquele instante, um medo enorme de ser rejeitada, de ser castigada por ter sucumbido a um sentimento que meu Lorde sempre criticava.

- Amor, Milorde? - foi a única coisa que consegui murmurar, com a voz fraca. Ele começou a andar novamente em minha direção, seus passos lentos.

- Sim, Bella. Ouvi dizer que em breve você se casará com Rodolphus Lestrange, não é verdade? - ele falou, parando na minha frente. Soltei a respiração, aliviada, e o mundo voltou a rodar novamente.

- Realmente estamos noivos, Milorde, mas eu não amo Roldolphus, de modo algum! Esse casamento é basicamente um acordo entre nossas famílias. Não me entristece, mas também não é exatamente um motivo de alegria, se você me entende.

- Entendo, e fico feliz que você não tenha se submetido a essa fraqueza que é o amor. - suas palavras foram como uma facada no peito, mas eu não demonstrei isso de forma alguma. Amar o homem mais forte do mundo não é uma fraqueza, repeti em minha cabeça, para me sentir melhor. - Entretanto, esse casamento muito me agrada. Meus dois melhores servos, formando uma família. Creio que, de todos os Comensais, Lestrange é o que chega mais perto dos seus pés. E devo admitir que ele é um homem de sorte, ganhou uma esposa extremamente poderosa e extremamente bela.

Aquilo fez meu coração dar um salto, e creio que eu tenha corado de leve. Eu estava acostumada a ouvir aqueles elogios, mas parece que apenas na boca do Lorde das Trevas eles faziam sentido. Sorri aquele meu sorriso carregado de malícia, que fazia qualquer homem ficar tonto, e andei um passo em sua direção. Com aquilo ficamos muito próximos, nossos corpos quase se tocavam e eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. O ar ficou pesado entre nós.

- Milorde realmente me acha bonita? - perguntei, num sussurro provocante. Seus dedos longos se emaranharam em meus cabelos, e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

- Você é linda, Bella, tão linda... Principalmente quando mata alguém, e o poder brilha em seus olhos. Qualquer homem tem que admitir o quanto você é bonita. - ele disse, sua voz baixa e um pouco rouca, aproximando o rosto ainda mais do meu. Nossos lábios quase se tocavam, e minha respiração estava alterada.

- O senhor não é um homem qualquer. - sussurrei, meus lábios roçando de leve nos dele, e enviando calafrios por todo o meu corpo.

Ficamos um momento congelados ali, meus olhos fixos nos dele, vermelhos como o sangue que eu gostava de derramar. Tudo o que existia naquele momento eram seus olhos, seus lábios, seu corpo, sua mão ainda em meu cabelo. Até que ele se afastou abruptamente e andou de volta para a mesa.

- De fato, não sou. - seu tom de voz novamente frio e controlado. Por um segundo, não consegui pensar em nada, o choque de toda aquela situação caindo sobre mim. - Muito bem, Bella, creio que já pode ir. - ele disse, se sentando-se novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sim, Mestre. Até breve. - eu fiz uma reverência e saí imediatamente do escritório, descendo as escadas e aparatando para longe dali.

Eu estava extasiada! É claro, o Lorde havia jogado um balde de água fria no final, mas todos aqueles elogios, e toda aquela tensão sexual... Por Merlin, era muito mais que eu esperava receber dele! Quando voltei à mansão Lestrange, os outros Comensais já estavam de saída, eu fui para a cama de Rodolphus com um apetite maior que o normal. Deixei que ele me dominasse aquela noite, como eu imaginava que o Lorde faria, e gemi seu nome – ou melhor, seu título – durante o orgasmo. Se Rodolphus notou, não se importou nem um pouco. Acho que no fundo ele sabia que eu pertencia inteiramente ao Lorde, e nada poderia mudar aquilo.

No mês seguinte, quando a neve já começava a derreter e os primeiros sinais de primavera apareciam, aparatei novamente na casa de Milorde sem nenhum resquício da felicidade que me assolava no dia da invasão ao vilarejo trouxa. O lugar estava silencioso como naquela noite, e subi as escadas sem hesitar. Havia luz escapando por baixo da porta do escritório, e entrei no cômodo como um furacão, a raiva me fazendo perder todo o senso de respeito.

- Milorde, me dê permissão para matá-la! - eu disse, assim que abri a porta do escritório, mas parei no batente. Ele estava sentado com Rockwood, e eles pareciam estar no meio de uma reunião importante, provavelmente sobre o Ministério. Os dois homens me olhavam como se eu fosse louca, e talvez eu realmente tivesse essa aparência naquele instante.

- Deixe-nos a sós, Rockwood. Creio que, para entrar aqui desse modo, o que Bellatrix tem a falar é de extrema importância. Me espere lá em baixo, continuaremos nossa reunião em breve.

Rockwood se levantou, fez uma reverência e saiu, enquanto o Lorde me olhava inquisitivo. Me senti uma tola naquele momento. Eu agira por impulso, guiada pela raiva, e agora ia pagar por isso.

- Agora me diga, quem você quer matar? - ele perguntou. Minha vontade era de sair correndo dali, mas eu sabia que não podia.

- Minha irmã, Milorde. Andrômeda fugiu para se casar com um sangue ruim! Eu sempre soube que ela não iria honrar o nobre sangue dos Black, mas se casar com um sangue ruim é uma desgraça além do que eu podia imaginar. Ela já foi queimada da árvore, mas uma traidora do sangue como ela, uma traidora do _meu_ sangue, merece a morte! Me deixe matá-la, Milorde, por favor!

Ele se levantou calmamente, encheu um copo de uísque de fogo e me entregou.

- Sente-se, Bella, beba e tente se acalmar. - ele disse, e eu obedeci como sempre fazia. Aquela sua calma estava me assustando mais que sua raiva me assustaria, eu simplesmente não sabia o que esperar. - Assim como você, Bella, eu nunca esperei grandes feitos da sua irmã, e suponho que, além da desonra, ela não nos trará grandes problemas. Como você bem sabe, estamos em franca ascensão, e não posso liberar minha melhor Comensal nesse momento para caçar alguém que não estará causando problemas. Você tem minha permissão para matá-la se a encontrar, e para procurá-la em seu tempo livre, mas não irei te liberar de nenhuma missão para que faça isso, e creio que daqui para frente você terá cada vez menos tempo livre. - aquilo era bem razoável, e eu estava aliviada por não ter sido castigada pela minha entrada insolente.

- Creio que isso seja justo, Milorde, muito obrigada pela oportunidade. - eu disse, me levantando e fazendo uma reverência. - E me desculpe por interromper sua reunião. - emendei, receosa.

- Ainda bem que tocou no assunto, pois eu estava prestes a lhe chamar atenção sobre isso. Está perdoada, contanto que isso não se repita. Não tolerarei novamente esse tipo de insolência. Pode ir agora, Bella, e chame Rockwood quando sair.

- Perfeitamente, Milorde, garanto que isso não se repetirá. - eu disse, cheia de alivio e arrependimento. Fiz mais uma pequena reverência e saí da sala.

Rockwood esperava no andar de baixo, e me olhou com um sorriso sacana no rosto. - Já foi torturada o suficiente pela insolência, Black? - provocou ele.

- Pelo contrário, saí sem nenhum arranhão. Essas são as vantagens de ser uma Comensal competente, o Lorde das Trevas recompensa quem lhe é útil, sabe? - eu disse, com minha expressão mais arrogante. Perder a chance de tripudiar alguém não era uma possibilidade. Aparatei para a mansão Black e deixei Rockwood lá, com cara de idiota.

Minha cabeça já estava novamente em minha irmã quando cheguei em casa, aquela traidora imbecil ia pagar caro! Subi as escadas direto para o meu quarto, que já não seria meu por muito mais tempo, e me joguei na cama. Ah, mas Andrômeda ia se arrepender, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu iria garantir aquilo.

Virei meu rosto para a mesa de cabeceira, e vi em cima dela um porta-retrato que eu havia colocado ali há muito tempo. Me levantei, peguei a foto com amargura e a tirei da moldura. Na imagem, eu, Narcissa e Andrômeda sorriamos para a câmera, e aquela época parecia tão distante, tão irreal...

- _Incendio_ – murmurei, apontando a varinha para a foto, e observei ela se desfazer lentamente em chamas. Cissy era minha única irmã agora.

Me levantei, e procurei em minha gaveta de papéis uma outra foto para colocar no lugar daquela. Finalmente, encontrei o retrato de uma festa dos Comensais da Morte, todos nós reunidos com taças na mão, e o Lorde das Trevas no centro, magnífico e perfeito como sempre. Essa família, eu sabia, nunca me desapontaria.


	3. Incarcerous

**Capítulo 3 - Incarcerous**

Na primavera do ano seguinte, por volta de abril, eu e Rodolphus nos casamos. No ano que havia se passado desde que ele pedira minha mão, nosso relacionamento de fato não havia mudado, e eu duvidava que mudaria depois que trocássemos alianças. Embora nos gostássemos, nós não pertencíamos um ao outro, e sabíamos disso. Não precisávamos falar, Rodolphus sabia que eu tinha meus amantes e eu sabia que ele tinha as dele. Tínhamos um pacto implícito de que não deixaríamos o outro saber quem eram nossos amantes, para não gerar competição, mas eu sempre sabia quando ele tinha estado com outra pessoa, assim como acho que ele também podia perceber quando eu o "traía". Na época, eu achava que era feliz assim, e podia até ter sido, se não tivesse conhecido nada melhor. Depois eu entendi que nunca seria realmente feliz se não nos braços do meu Lorde.

Nosso casamento ocorreu como todo bom casamento puro sangue deveria ser, na casa dos Lestrange, com as famílias e amigos presentes. Narcissa, minha madrinha, entrou antes de mim e estava linda como uma veela. No momento em que eu entrei, contudo, a ofusquei completamente. Nunca fui modesta, e eu sabia que estava maravilhosa aquela noite. Meu vestido era composto por um corpete bem apertado forrado de uma delicada renda branca e amarrado atrás por uma fita preta, e uma saia de cetim com uma cauda que se arrastava atrás de mim e que se quebrava na barra em camadas de renda branca e negra, lembrando ondas ao se chocar com a rocha. Eu sentia todos os olhos do salão em mim, os homens desejando e as mulheres invejando. E Rodolphus era o que mais me olhava, parecendo maravilhado e claramente me despindo em sua mente.

Chegando no altar improvisado, meu pai me entregou em seus braços e nós fizemos nossos votos e trocamos as alianças. Foi tudo perfeito, e perfeitamente entediante. A partir daquele momento, eu era Bellatrix Lestrange. De alguma forma, o sobrenome me caía bem, e eu me acostumei mais rápido do que podia imaginar. Depois que fomos declarados marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva, foi que a festa realmente começou. Eu e Rodolphus abrimos a valsa, e depois uma fila de homens veio valsar comigo. Meu pai, o Sr. Lestrange, Rabastan... Pensei que nunca mais fosse acabar. Mas finalmente acabou, e eu pude realmente curtir a festa.

Na verdade, fiquei um pouco decepcionada, quando a valsa acabou, que o Lorde das Trevas não tinha vindo dançar comigo. Pois ele estava lá, e eu sentia durante todo o tempo seus olhos em mim. Me forcei a não pensar de mais nisso, enquanto me servia de uísque de fogo. Afinal, eu já recebia do Lorde mais privilégios que qualquer outro Comensal, e era pedir de mais que ele dançasse comigo em meu casamento, sendo que ele não tinha nem mesmo a obrigação de vir.

- Bella! - a voz de Narcissa me chamou. Eu mal havia me virado para olhá-la e ela já estava me abraçando. - Parabéns, minha irmã! Você está tão linda, e é tão sortuda! Espero que logo eu esteja no seu lugar. - ela disse, sussurrando a última frase, e rindo bobamente.

- Não diga uma tolice dessas, Cissy. - eu a repreendi, e a loira revirou os olhos.

Eu sinceramente não conseguia entender a mente de Narcissa. Ela mal completara dezessete anos, e já pensava em casamento. Por Merlin, se minha herança não estivesse em jogo, eu não me casaria nunca! Mas Cissy sempre fora daquele jeito, frágil e iludida, e eu tinha medo que, no dia em que ela tomasse um choque de realidade, ela se partisse. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir isso. Então os olhos pálidos de Narcissa se desviaram de mim para seguir um jovem que passava ali por perto. Segui seu olhar, e não pude ficar mais surpresa ao ver quem era.

- Lucius Malfoy, sério? Não vai me dizer que está interessada nele, Narcissa.

- E por que não? Ele é lindo, sangue puro e está conseguindo um ótimo emprego no Ministério. E ele gosta de mim. - enquanto ela falava, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito inconfundível.

- Você já dormiu com ele, não é? - eu disse, praticamente afirmando, e ela fez um sinal para que eu me calasse. Revirei os olhos, eu realmente não a entendia. - Acho que tem mesmo gosto pra tudo nesse mundo... Pelo menos ele é um bom Comensal.

Narcissa já ia falar alguma coisa para me repreender, mas foi interrompida por alguém que chegava para me parabenizar. Tio Orion e tia Walburga vinham me abraçar, com seus dois filhos atrás deles, parecendo deslocados. Sirius já devia estar com uns doze anos, Regulus com onze, e tia Walburga nunca mais tinha recuperado seu corpo depois de tê-los. Credo, eu não quero ter filhos nunca! Ainda mais como a tia Walburga, que teve o desgosto de ter o filho mais velho selecionado para a Grifinória. Minha tia começou a tagarelar sobre como ela estava orgulhosa da grande honra que eu trazia para a família e como ela esperava que seus garotos seguissem meu exemplo. Eu já estava quase mandando a educação para o espaço e a mandando calar a boca quando fui salva por Rabastan.

- Bellatrix, estão te chamando para contar aquela história do trouxa que achou que te conhecia! - ele chamou, e me desvencilhei dos meus tios para ir até ele. Meus colegas estavam sentados a uma grande mesa, já se entupindo de bebida.

- Eu já te contei essa história milhões de vezes, Rabastan, você já deve sabê-la de cor! - eu disse, ao me aproximar da mesa. Estava grata por ter me livrado da falação da minha tia, mas não grata o suficiente para ser tão amigável assim com os Comensais. Em sua maioria, eles não passavam de idiotas e incompetentes.

- Mas nunca contou para eles. Por favor, Bellatrix, não tem a mesma graça se não for você contando.

Revirei os olhos, mas acabei contando a história. Mesmo um pouco a contragosto, eu tinha meu dom de ser o centro das atenções a meu favor, e logo todos os Comensais estavam rindo da minha história sobre o trouxa que me confundiu com alguma amiga sua.

- Ele ficava repetindo: "Que brincadeira é essa, Jannet? Pare com isso, nem parece você mesma!" - eu falava, sobre as risadas dos meus colegas. - Até que eu perdi a paciência e lancei uma _Cruciatus_ nele. E o pior é que quando o libertei da maldição, o cara continuou: "O que diabos foi isso que você fez, Jannet? Você nunca me disse que sabia fazer isso!".

Terminei a história, contando como eu tinha o feito de tolo e brincado com sua mente antes de matá-lo, deixando todos eles se acabando de rir. Eu via o Lorde das Trevas a alguns metros de distância segurando um copo de absinto e sorrindo de leve, e ele olhava fixamente para mim. Me senti aquecer por dentro com aquele olhar. Os Comensais à minha volta começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos, e meus olhos continuaram presos ao Lorde.

Os olhos dele também não saíram de mim até que meu pai chegasse ao seu lado e começasse a conversar com ele. Fiquei mais um tempo olhando para ele, fascinada com sua figura, como sempre. Então alguém na mesa me chamou a atenção, me perguntando se eu me lembrava de certa história que ele estava contando, e acenei positivamente mesmo sem saber do que ele falava. Quando meus olhos se voltaram para Milorde, porém, ele não estava mais lá. Antes que eu pudesse procurá-lo com o olhar, uma mão fria pousou em meu ombro.

- Me concede uma dança? - ouvi sua voz ao meu ouvido, e me virei exultante. O Lorde das Trevas estava ali, me chamando para dançar!

- Claro, Milorde! - eu falei, fazendo uma pequena reverência, e me virei novamente para os Comensais. Eles haviam se calado e estavam todos boquiabertos com o que viam. Dei meu maior sorriso esnobe para eles. - Com licença, rapazes.

Dei o braço a Milorde e andamos juntos até a pista de dança. O espanto dos Comensais não podia ser maior que o meu, mas eu não me deixava mais paralisar pelo choque. Começamos a dançar uma valsa muito comportada, mas para mim, naquele momento, poderia ter sido a dança mais erótica do mundo. A mão dele segurava firmemente minha cintura e nossos corpos estavam colados, só aquilo já me dava arrepios.

- Você está magnífica hoje, Bella. - ele disse enquanto dançávamos, nossos rostos muito próximos. Ah, eu nunca me cansaria de receber elogios dele. - Seus colegas não tiram os olhos de você. Duvido que tenha um homem nesse salão que não te deseja. Exceto seu pai, é claro.

- Acho que sei de mais um que não me deseja, Milorde. - murmurei, sorrindo para ele.

- Me diga quem é, e eu te provo que está errada. - ele soltou minha cintura e me fez rodopiar, me trazendo de volta para si assim que completei uma volta. Nossos corpos se chocaram de uma vez, mandando choques elétricos pela minha espinha.

- O único que eu realmente queria que me desejasse. Você, Milorde. - eu disse, e minha mão que estava em seu ombro passou para sua nuca. Tive a impressão de ter sentido um arrepio na pele dele onde toquei, mas não consegui ter certeza. Sua mão, contudo, apertou minha cintura com mais força, e ele aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido.

- Vá para o andar de cima daqui a quinze minutos, e eu te provo que está errada. - ele sussurrou, seu hálito quente em meu ouvido causando calafrios por toda parte.

Minha respiração falhou com aquela frase, e involuntariamente soltei um suspiro em seu ouvido que, dessa vez eu tinha certeza, arrepiou sua nuca. Naquele momento, a música terminou, e o Lorde se afastou de mim. Seu rosto não denunciava nada do que tínhamos acabado de conversar, e nem o meu. Controlar as expressões sempre foi uma habilidade minha, e agora eu sorria inocentemente. Fiz uma reverência, sem tirar meus olhos dele.

- Foi um enorme prazer dançar com o senhor, Mestre. - eu disse, tendo uma grande dificuldade em esconder na voz minha euforia.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Bella. - ele disse, como se por mera educação, embora eu pudesse sentir a malícia em suas palavras.

Nos afastamos, e logo Narcissa estava ao meu lado novamente. Às vezes era bonitinho aquela adoração de irmã mais nova que ela tinha por mim, mas em algumas situações era muito irritante. Ao lado dela, estava Lizie Rosier, nossa prima em segundo grau e irmã de um dos meus colegas Comensais. Sua idade era próxima à de Narcissa, e as duas andavam muito juntas.

- Ai meu Merlin, Bella, você estava dançando com o Lorde das Trevas! - ela disse, com os olhos arregalados, e eu previ que aquilo seria fofoca na Sonserina por uma semana depois que Cissy voltasse do seu feriado de Páscoa.

- Eu sei que estava - respondi, sacudindo os ombros. Minha vontade era voltar a ser adolescente e poder segurar as mãos de minha irmã e gritar como uma garotinha histérica.

- Você é doida, Bella! Fala disso como se não fosse nada de mais! - falou Narcissa, com um sorriso nos lábios rosados. - O que vocês dois ficaram conversando?

- Isso não é da sua conta, é? Mas só para você não morrer de curiosidade, não conversamos nada de mais, só algumas coisas sobre o trabalho. - menti descaradamente, e ela pareceu acreditar.

Então Rodolphus apareceu, me abraçando por trás, e Narcissa balbuciou uma desculpa qualquer para nos deixar à sós. Assim que me virei de frente para ele, Rodolphus me levantou pela cintura e me rodou no ar, dando uma risada. Eu me permiti rir também, precisava colocar minha euforia para fora.

- Dançou com o Lorde das Trevas, Bella! - ele disse quando me colocou no chão. Eu já estava pronta para dar uma resposta semelhante à que eu dera para Narcissa, mas deixei passar. - Estou tão orgulhoso de você!

Os olhos dele brilhavam, e eu sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Rodolphus nunca fora ciumento, e era tão leal ao Lorde quanto eu, é claro que ele estava feliz. Mas será que teria essa mesma reação se eu dissesse que eu faria muito mais que dançar em breve? Eu não sabia, e não queria descobrir. Será que já haviam passado quinze minutos? Olhei em volta e não vi o Lorde em lugar nenhum.

- Eu sei, é uma grande honra! Mas espere só um minuto, Rodolphus, eu vou ao banheiro, certo? - eu consegui deixar aquela frase muito natural e esconder minha pressa, e Rodolphus também pareceu acreditar.

Me soltei dos braços dele e fui até um corredor que levava para fora do salão. Ao final do corredor havia de fato um banheiro, de modo que Rodolphus não desconfiaria de nada, mas logo adiante estava a escada que ia para o andar superior. Subi por elas fazendo o mínimo de barulho que eu podia. Os corredores do andar de cima estavam escuros, e a música da festa chegava abafada ali. Andei um pouco por eles, olhando para todos os lados, mas nem sinal do Lorde. Não quis chamar por ele para não correr o risco de ser ouvida por um elfo ou por alguém que estivesse passando no andar de baixo.

Ele não parecia estar em lugar algum. Então alguma coisa começou a girar em minha cabeça. Ele não estava ali, ele não viera. Como eu pude ser tão burra? O Lorde das Trevas estava só brincando comigo, me torturando, como ele fizera aquele dia em seu escritório. Me atiçando para depois me deixar, _high and dry_. Mas por que? O que eu havia feito de errado? Eu era sua melhor Comensal! Contudo, assim que me fiz essa pergunta, eu entendi porque. Me apaixonar, era o que eu tinha feito de errado. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, mas eu as engoli de volta. Eu não iria me permitir chorar, eu não ia ser mais fraca do que eu já era. Me virei para voltar para a festa, e quase esbarrei em alguém.

- Milorde! - sussurrei, espantada. Ele viera! Eu mal conseguia me conter de felicidade. Seus olhos vermelhos ganhavam um brilho diferente na penumbra, e estavam fixos eu mim.

- É claro que eu vim, Bella. Sou um Lorde de palavra, você sabe disso. - ele disse, como se tivesse lido minha mente. E ele tinha, é claro. Estávamos muito próximos, e minha respiração estava pesada com a antecipação.

- Então, como vai provar que você me deseja? - perguntei, minha voz quase inexistente de tão baixa. Eu podia ver seus olhos descendo até o meu decote e subindo novamente até meus lábios.

- Do melhor jeito que eu conheço. - ele respondeu, e mal tive tempo para pensar antes que ele tomasse meus lábios com fúria.

Suas mãos me trouxeram para mais perto pela nuca e pela cintura, e eu enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço, correspondendo prontamente ao beijo. Diferente de suas mãos, que eram sempre frias, os lábios dele eram quentes e macios. Eu já havia beijado muitos homens, mas nada chagava aos pés daquele beijo. Sua boca me consumia completamente, e nada mais no mundo existia a não ser ele e o calor que havia entre nós.

Ele andou alguns passos para frente, e minhas costas bateram de uma vez na parede fria. Se eu me importei com a dor? Eu adorei. Os lábios do Lorde passaram para o meu pescoço, beijando-o com o mesmo ardor que beijara minha boca, desde o maxilar até o ombro e depois descendo até meu colo exposto. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo e, mesmo por cima do vestido, me arrancavam gemidos. Minhas mãos também exploravam seu corpo, tentando tocar o máximo que eu podia dele antes que eu acordasse ou algo to tipo, por que aquilo era bom de mais para ser verdade.

Nossas bocas se encontraram novamente, e minhas pernas ficaram bambas com a força daquele beijo. Entrelacei os dedos em seus cabelos negros, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam perfeitamente sincronizadas, uma dança muito mais apropriada para nós que a valsa. Quando nossos lábios se partiram novamente, ele traçou uma linha de beijos pelo meu maxilar, até chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Vão começar a sentir sua falta. - ele sussurrou, mordendo meu lóbulo em seguida.

- Pouco me importo. - eu disse, minha voz quase um gemido, minhas mãos o trazendo para mais perto. Senti seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso contra a minha pele.

- Vamos descer, Bella. Terminamos essa conversa outro dia.

Soltei um pequeno gemido de reprovação, mas ele já se afastava de mim. Fiquei ainda escorada na parede, tentando me recuperar. A respiração dele também estava ofegante, e a luxúria era palpável em seus olhos. O Lorde me lançou um sorriso malicioso e se foi, seus passos largos o fazendo sumir de vista rapidamente.

Encostei minha cabeça à parede e fechei os olhos, me esforçando para absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O Lorde das Trevas, o homem mais poderoso do mundo, o amor da minha vida, tinha acabado de me beijar! E não era um beijo qualquer, era simplesmente o melhor beijo que eu já dera. Terminamos essa conversa mais tarde... ah, como eu queria terminar essa conversa agora mesmo! Finalmente consegui me controlar, puxei minha varinha do elástico em minha coxa e conjurei um pequeno espelho de mão. Graças a Merlin eu tinha feito minha maquiagem com magia, e ela não estava nem um pouco borrada. O penteado, contudo, estava um pouco fora do lugar, e eu o concertei com um feitiço simples. Fiz o espelho desaparecer e guardei minha varinha novamente, descendo as escadas o mais rápido que eu podia.

- Quanta demora nesse banheiro! - brincou Rodolphus, quando me juntei a ele novamente.

- Você acha que é fácil retocar essa maquiagem, querido? - respondi sem hesitar, mentir se tornava cada vez mais fácil.

Não haviam se passado nem dez minutos, e o Lorde das Trevas se aproximou de nós para se despedir. Ele apertou a mão de Rodolphus, parabenizando-o, e beijou o dorso da minha mão cordialmente, embora nossos olhares soltassem faíscas. Aquele leve toque dos seus lábios na minha pele me faziam lembrar dos seus beijos ousados no andar de cima, me acendendo novamente.

- Nos vemos em breve, Bella. - ele disse, ao se despedir.

- Assim espero, Milorde. - respondi, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Depois daquilo, a festa foi um borrão para mim. Nenhum dos outros convidados importava. Eu só me lembro que dancei a noite inteira e não economizei uísque de fogo. Agora sim eu tinha motivos para comemorar. Depois que o último convidado foi embora, Rodolphus cismou em me levar no colo até o nosso quarto. Só deixei porque não estava confiando o suficiente nos meus pés para subir as escadas com aquele salto.

Então ele me deitou na cama e começou a me beijar. Eu costumava gostar dos beijos de Rodolphus, mas depois de ter sentido os lábios do Lorde das Trevas eu não conseguia ter a mesma opinião. Eu costumava fechar os olhos e imaginar que era com o Lorde que eu estava dormindo, mas depois de saber como eram suas carícias parecia uma blasfêmia compará-las com as de Rodolphus. Era como se o que eu estivesse fazendo ali, com meu marido, fosse errado. Eu não podia fugir daquilo, contudo, então fiz o que tinha que ser feito, mas fiz do meu jeito. Eu o arranhei e puxei seu cabelo e o castiguei como se Rodolphus tivesse culpa em ser ele mesmo e não o Lorde das Trevas. A coisa mais remotamente afetuosa que fiz aquela noite foi erguer o braço esquerdo do meu marido e beijar sua Marca Negra como eu havia beijado o homem que a fez. Era o mais próximo que eu consegui chegar aquela noite de fazer com o Lorde o que eu queria.

Dois dias haviam se passado, e o Lorde não havia me procurado. Dois dias, e eu já não podia me aguentar mais. Tive de novo a impressão de que ele estava brincando comigo, me torturando por ter caído nas mãos do amor. Não me importei, ele estava certo afinal, e de qualquer jeito, nada que Milorde fizesse poderia abalar minha adoração e meu desejo por ele. Decidi procurá-lo. Danem-se as consequências, eu não me importava em ser castigada por insolência e não me importava em parecer desesperada de mais. Aparatei em sua casa, e ele estava na sala, conversando com Malfoy, Crouch e Yaxley. Os quatro olharam para mim, e me dobrei imediatamente em uma reverência.

- Milorde me chamou? - perguntei, arrumando na hora essa desculpa. Olhei para ele, implorando em minha mente que entrasse em meu teatro. Merlin, eu não queria passar novamente pela situação que eu passara com Rockwood.

- Sim, Bella, pode se sentar. Você chegou na hora certa, acabamos de começar. - ele disse, e eu respirei aliviada. Se eu era dissimulada, o Lorde me superava com louvor. Nem um traço de espanto passou em seu rosto.

Fiquei calada praticamente toda a reunião, apenas absorvendo as palavras do meu Lorde. Às vezes eu espiava a mente dos outros Comensais, e eles três estavam se perguntando o que eu fazia ali. Eu realmente não tinha nada a ver com aquela reunião, era um assunto ligado ao Ministério, nada com que eu pudesse ajudar. E vinha à cabeça dos meus colegas quando eu falava, convencida, que o Lorde dividia tudo comigo. Sorri, arrogante, feliz em ser de fato a pessoa mais próxima do Lorde das Trevas. O quão próximos ficaríamos em breve, eu não queria nem pensar.

Quando a reunião finalmente acabou, os Comensais me lançaram olhares, se perguntando se eu não iria embora como eles. Apenas levantei uma sobrancelha e continuei sentada onde estava. Eles aparataram com expressões intrigadas, e me deixaram finalmente sozinha com o Lorde.

- Bella, Bella, está a cada dia mais insolente. Aparecendo em reuniões sem ser chamada... você havia prometido que isso nunca mais se repetiria, e aqui estamos novamente com esse mesmo problema. - Ele disse com um brilho em seus olhos vermelhos, não exatamente um brilho de raiva. Eu estava louca ou aquela minha insolência o estava excitando?

- Me desculpe, Milorde, eu não sabia que estaria em uma reunião. - eu falei, ainda com medo de ser castigada. Embora, no fundo da minha mente, eu pensava que um castigo vindo dele não seria de forma alguma ruim...

- Duvido que isso tivesse te impedido de vir, se soubesse. - ele disse cortante, e eu engoli em seco, embora agora tivesse certeza de que ele apreciava minha irreverência. - Mas tratemos de sua insolência mais tarde, pois creio que você tenha vindo aqui para terminar nossa última conversa.

Mais direto que eu imaginava. Sorri de lado e assenti, me levantando. Ele se levantou também, mas em vez de se aproximar de mim, rumou para a escada. - Vamos para um aposento mais apropriado, minha cara, algum Comensal insolente pode aparatar aqui e nos interromper. - ele disse, e eu o segui escada acima.

- Milorde tem recebido muitos Comensais insolentes ultimamente? - provoquei, fazendo-o abrir um raro sorriso.

- Talvez, mas nenhum tão insolente quanto você. - ele respondeu a provocação, e eu sorri. Talvez eu fosse maluca e estivesse vendo chifre em cabeça de testrálio, mas para mim ele havia acabado de dizer que eu era a única.

Chegando ao andar superior, ele me conduziu pelo corredor. Por um momento, tive a impressão de que estava nos levando para o escritório, mas ele passou direto e entramos em um cômodo a duas portas de distância. Era um quarto. Não um quarto qualquer, percebi em seguida, mas o quarto dele. Como eu sabia? Seu cheiro estava por toda parte ali, e tudo tinha a aparência de um quarto usado todos os dias. Os lençóis de seda negra estavam um pouco revirados, pergaminhos espalhados em uma escrivaninha num canto, uma das portas do guarda-roupa entreaberta. Milorde apontou a varinha para a porta e ela se fechou, e eu tinha certeza de que o quarto estava trancado e silenciado. Chegara a hora. Eu mal podia me conter em antecipação. Ele, contudo, olhava para mim com uma expressão indecifrável, como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

- Sabe, Milorde, além de... continuar aquele assunto, eu queria te fazer um pergunta. - eu disse, sorrindo maliciosa, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo intrigado. Me aproximei lentamente até quase nos tocarmos e continuei, reduzindo minha voz a um sussurro. - Queria saber o que sentiu quando beijei a Marca Negra de Rodolphus, _pensando em você_.

Antes que eu me desse conta, ele havia me prensado na parede e sua mão se fechava em volta do meu pescoço.

- Como ousa, Bellatrix? Como ousa me perguntar uma coisa dessas, quando só sua presença é suficiente para me tirar do sério? - ele disse, sua voz baixa, letal e incrivelmente sexy. Eu estava ofegante, sem saber o que esperar. - Você acha que não sei o que sente, o que _imagina _sobre mim? Acha mesmo que eu consigo ignorar todas essas imagens que passam na sua mente, acha que elas não atormentam meu sono?

Aquelas palavras me aqueceram por dentro, mas antes que eu pudesse responder nossos lábios se encontraram com violência, as línguas travando uma luta incansável por espaço. Ele apertou um pouco mais meu pescoço, fazendo-me gemer em sua boca, enquanto sua outra mão percorria minhas curvas. Me agarrei a ele desesperadamente, tentando infiltrar meus dedos por baixo de suas vestes pesadas, e envolvi uma perna em volta do seu quadril.

A mão dele soltou finalmente meu pescoço, sendo imediatamente substituída por seus lábios, e agarrou um dos meus pulsos, prendendo-o contra a parede ao lado das nossas cabeças. O Lorde atacava meu pescoço sem piedade, mordendo, chupando e arranhando com os dentes, e eu mordia o lábio para conter os gemidos. Ele afrouxou rapidamente as amarras do meu corpete e senti seus dedos frios tocarem meus seios no momento em que ele levou os lábios ao meu ouvido.

- Eu conheço todas as suas fantasias, Bella, e vou realizar _cada uma_ delas. - ele disse em um silvo, apertando meu mamilo, e eu não consegui conter o gemido dessa vez. - Você quer saber o que eu senti aquela noite? Vou te mostrar.

Ele levou o rosto para o lado, para o meu braço que estava preso à parede. Era o braço da Marca Negra, eu percebi, e o Lorde começou a beijá-la como se beijasse minha boca. É impossível descrever a sensação que tive naquele momento. Era um prazer intenso, quase um prazer sexual, mas de algum modo diferente, diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido. Eu gemia sem mais me controlar, agarrando seus cabelos com força.

Mal tive tempo de protestar quando ele se afastou do meu braço, pois seus lábios já estavam novamente em minha boca. Eu não sabia se ia conseguir me aguentar em pé por mais tempo, mas ele logo me levantou um pouco do chão, me prendendo contra seu corpo, uma de suas mãos levantando minha saia enquanto a outra abria mais meu corpete. Seus dedos gelados me tocaram ainda por cima da calcinha ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca quente encontrou meus seios, e eu soltei um gemido. Eu tentava retirar suas vestes, mas minhas mãos começavam a ficar trêmulas, e a tarefa ficou ainda mais difícil quando ele afastou a calcinha e me tocou diretamente, dois de seus dedos me penetrando de um vez enquanto o polegar circulava meu ponto mais sensível.

Me perdi completamente no prazer daquele momento, o calor do seu corpo, dos seus lábios deixando marcas na pele branca do meu pescoço e seios, dos seus dedos frios contra minha intimidade quente. Então, quando eu estava quase gozando, ele parou de repente. Soltei um gemido de reprovação e abri os olhos ofegante. Ele havia se afastado de mim e me colocado novamente no chão. Eu estava procurando palavras em minha mente bagunçada para lhe perguntar qual era o problema quando ele tirou a varinha das vestes. Sem trocadilhos.

- Agora, Bella, você vai ser punida pela sua insolência. - ele falou, ameaçador, apontando a varinha para mim. Fiquei paralisada, medo e excitação se misturando em mim. Com um floreio de varinha, fui atirada de uma vez na cama. Engoli em seco, sem saber se eu ia gostar o não do que ele faria em seguida. - _Incarcerous._ - ele sussurrou o feitiço e meus braços foram forçados para cima, cordas apareceram do nada e amarraram meus pulsos à cabaceira. Mordi meu lábio para conter a antecipação, e vi seus olhos brilharem de excitação quando fiz aquilo. Com outro feitiço, e ele fez toda a minha roupa ser arrancada de mim, me deixando completamente nua e entregue. O Lorde colocou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira e começou a se despir lentamente, sem tirar por um segundo os olhos do meu corpo, reparando em cada detalhe.

Assisti também cada movimento seu de camarote, me deliciando a cada pedaço de pele que era revelado. Ele fazia tudo bem devagar, como que para me torturar, e estava funcionando. Seu corpo era perfeito, divino, exatamente como eu havia imaginado. Então, finalmente despido, ele veio até mim e começou a explorar com a mão e com os lábios tudo o que ele havia acabado de explorar com os olhos, tocando cada canto do meu corpo exceto aquele que eu realmente queria que ele tocasse. Eu soltava pequenos gemidos, e o sentia sorrir contra minha pele a cada som que eu emitia. Então, depois de beijar minhas coxas, sua boca foi até a minha virilha e eu estremeci. Ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo malicioso.

- Você quer isso, Bella? - ele perguntou, suas palavras pingando luxúria. Eu mordi o lábio e assenti, não tinha a mínima condição de provocá-lo naquela situação. - Mas não é hora de conceder clemência. Eu disse que você seria punida agora, e sou um Lorde de palavra.

Com isso, ele pegou novamente sua varinha e voltou para a posição que estava. Meus sentidos foram inundados quando os lábios dele foram de encontro à minha intimidade ao mesmo tempo que ele lançou um feitiço. Ele não precisou pronunciar o feitiço para que eu soubesse qual era, aquele eu conhecia muito bem. Era a _Cruciatus_, em sua forma mais branda, mas ainda assim a dor encheu meu corpo e se misturou com o prazer que sua boca habilidosa causava em mim, beijando e chupando aquele lugar tão sensível. Por Merlin, eu gostava de mais daquilo para o meu próprio bem! Não me preocupei em segurar os gemidos, arqueado as costas e rebolando contra sua boca, e ele gemia a cada reação minha, seu hálito dentro de mim causando arrepios por toda parte.

Mas quando eu estava novamente à beira do orgasmo, ele parou, cessando também o feitiço. Só então percebi que eu havia mordido meu lábio com tanta força que havia arrancado um pouco de sangue. Eu estava pronta para protestar, mas o Lorde deitou sobre mim e beijou minha boca, misturando meu gosto com o do sangue e com o gosto da boca dele. Era tudo delicioso e sensual de mais, mas eu sabia que poderia ficar melhor.

- Milorde... - eu gemi, assim que nossos lábios se partiram. Enlacei as pernas em sua cintura e rebolei contra seu membro ereto, deixando bem claro o que eu queria. Os olhos dele estavam turvos de desejo, mas ele não cedeu.

- Você vai ter que implorar. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocante. O que eu não faria se ele me pedisse? Ainda mais naquela situação, quando eu precisava tanto daquilo, e com ele sussurrando daquele jeito no meu ouvido.

- Eu preciso de você, _my Lord, please._ - pedi, minha voz quase um gemido, e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele me penetrou no mesmo instante, com toda a sua força, e soltei um longo gemido. Eu queria me livrar daquelas amarras, queria poder tocá-lo, mas elas se apertavam mais quando eu tentava me soltar. Puxei-lhe para mais perto com minhas pernas, se é que aquilo era possível, pois ele já entrava até o fundo em mim. Começamos a nos mover em um ritmo frenético e eu perdi toda a noção de tempo e espaço, meus gemidos enchendo o quarto e se misturando aos dele. O Lorde voltou a beijar meu pescoço e meus seios, deixando várias mordidas pelo caminho, e não sei como eu me aguentei tanto tempo antes de gozar. As contrações das minhas paredes foram suficientes para fazê-lo vir logo depois de mim. O grande Lorde das Trevas em cima de mim, gozando por minha causa. Era bom de mais para ser verdade.

Ele se deixou cair ao meu lado e soltou minhas amarras com um feitiço, sem nem precisar de varinha. Eu nunca deixava de me encantar com a imensidão do seu poder. Meus pulsos ficaram com marcas vermelhas das cordas, mas não me importei, a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era tocá-lo. Segurei sua nuca e o trouxe para um beijo, curto, mas ardente, enquanto minha outra mão passeava por seu peito nu. Deitamo-nos lado a lado, e Milorde passou o braço pela minha cintura, quase possessivo. Ele olhava para mim, ainda ofegante, com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar.

- Por que demorou tanto, Milorde? Para me trazer para a cama, eu quero dizer. - as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Mas ele não pareceu irritado com a ousadia da pergunta.

- Fiquei um longo tempo cogitando se eu deveria ou não me envolver com uma Comensal, medindo as consequências. Você sabe que não faço nada antes de ter certeza. - Eu sorri. Exatamente o tipo de resposta racional que eu esperava dele. Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo um pouco preocupado, e então acrescentou, em tom de pergunta - Você sabe, Bella, que não tem sentimentos envolvidos na minha escolha.

- Claro, Milorde. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça. - respondi, e ele sabia que era verdade. Eu o amava, mas nunca tivera esperanças de que ele correspondesse. Aliás, esse talvez fosse um dos motivos pelo qual eu o amava.

- E você sabe que será punida sempre que for insolente, não é? - ele disse, seu tom agora malicioso. Eu sorri.

- Vou me esforçar para ser insolente sempre que eu puder. - eu disse, mordendo o lábio sensualmente. Ele me surpreendeu com um beijo faminto, e logo nossas mãos começaram novamente a explorar o corpo um do outro. Aquela noite não acabaria tão cedo, era bom que Rodolphus não estivesse me esperando para o jantar ou para dormir. E se estivesse esperando, eu pouco me importava.


	4. Diffindo

**Capítulo 4 – Diffindo**

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais tempo eu passava com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu podia dizer que ele era um amante excepcional, mas isso seria um grande eufemismo. Cada beijo seu, cada pequeno toque, era como o paraíso. Eu não precisava de mais ninguém, e deixei todos os meus outros amantes de lado. Até mesmo Rodolphus foi preterido, eu só dormia com ele quando era necessário. Agora sim, eu pensava, nós dois parecíamos um casal de verdade. Ele até reclamava disso às vezes, mas era raro. Meu marido era bonito afinal, e muito bom de cama, e eu sabia que ele tinha várias amantes para satisfazê-lo.

Enquanto isso, o poder do meu Lorde aumentava rapidamente. Muitos bruxos se uniam aos Comensais da Morte, e muitos desejavam fazê-lo. Em certo ponto, nos tornamos tão numerosos que apenas o Lorde – e eu, talvez – conhecia todos eles. Ele me dissera que era assim que ele queria que fosse, que nem os próprios Comensais soubessem quem estava do nosso lado ou não. Desse modo, se um de nós fosse capturado nunca poderia entregar todos os outros, era um movimento muito esperto. Estávamos também conseguindo apoio de várias criaturas, nossos aliados naturais. Dementadores fugiam de Azkaban e vagavam por vilarejos trouxas, trazendo dor e miséria, ou seguiam os Comensais em algumas de suas missões para atacar nossos inimigos. Gigantes desciam das montanhas e causavam grandes destruições. Foram os melhores anos da minha vida, aqueles eram nossos tempos de ouro.

Quanto mais o terror se espalhava, contudo, mais perigosos se tornavam os Aurores. O Ministério lhes dera permissão para usar quaisquer meios para nos deter, e eles se dispunham cada vez mais a usar os _nossos_ meios. É claro, nem todos os Aurores tinham essa posição, mas nenhum deles hesitava antes de lançar uma maldição da morte. De qualquer modo, tanto a quantidade quanto a qualidade pesavam a balança para o nosso lado. E a cada vitória da qual eu trazia notícia, meu Mestre se enchia de satisfação, e comemorávamos juntos da melhor maneira que podia haver: na cama. Ele adorava quando eu voltava de uma batalha, não havia nada que o excitasse como me ver torturando e matando, e nada que me excitasse como torturar e matar. Éramos perfeitos juntos.

Tão perfeitos, que em certo ponto começamos a despertar suspeitas nos Comensais. Meus colegas nãos eram tão burros quanto eu pensava – ou, talvez, só tivessem a mente suja – e começaram a reparar em algumas coisas, como o fato de ser mais fácil me encontrar na casa do Lorde do que em minha própria casa, ou o fato de que enquanto todos iam embora depois das reuniões eu quase sempre ficava para trás. Alguns deles tinham a audácia de me perguntar se eu estava tendo um caso com o Lorde, e eu sempre dava respostas ambíguas ou evasivas, que os deixavam mais intrigados que antes. Outros, eu sabia, falavam às minhas costas. Eu não me importava, estava acostumada a ser alvo de fofocas, desde a época de Hogwarts. Até que um dia esses boatos chegaram nos ouvidos do meu marido.

- Bellatrix, você está dormindo com o Lorde das Trevas? - ele me perguntou certa noite, quando jantávamos. Quase engasguei com o vinho dos elfos, tamanha a surpresa. Olhei para ele do outro lado da mesa, sem conseguir decifrar sua expressão.

- Ah, você ouviu esses boatos também? Francamente, não vai me dizer que acredita em todas as histórias que os Comensais espalham, principalmente sobre sexo. Aquilo que Nott disse mês passado sobre as orgias que os Malfoy fazem, por exemplo, é a pior mentira que eu já ouvi! Me apresente uma mulher mais puritana que Narcissa, e eu te apresento um Dementador com olhos.

Rodolphus riu, e pedi a Merlin que eu o tivesse distraído. - É, mas o boato sobre o _strip tease _da Alecto Carrow era verdade, eu mesmo vi, e ainda tenho pesadelos com isso! E não tente desviar do assunto, querida, eu ainda quero saber se você está dormindo ou não com o Lorde.

Eu sabia que esse momento iria acabar chegando, então já havia cogitado minhas opções e já sabia o que dizer. Eu poderia simplesmente dizer que não, e tinha uma boa chance de que ele acreditasse. Entretanto, se algum dia ele descobrisse que eu mentira, nunca mais teríamos a mesma amizade, sua confiança estaria perdida para mim. Se eu lhe contasse agora, porém, também havia uma boa chance de que ele surtasse e eu perdesse sua amizade de qualquer jeito. Considerei então como andava minha relação com o Lorde, se seríamos capazes de mantê-la em segredo por mais tempo ou não, e essa foi a questão determinante. Com todos os Comensais desconfiando, por mais que nunca tornássemos nada oficial, a verdade ia acabar aparecendo. Sem contar que, do modo que tudo era explosivo e incontrolável quando estávamos juntos, era só uma questão de tempo para que eu pulasse nos baços dele depois de uma missão ou para que um Comensal nos surpreendesse em algum lugar. Ainda assim, queria ter certeza de que meu marido não teria uma má reação.

- Por que está tão interessado em com quem eu durmo agora, Roldy? Nunca fizemos questão de saber o nome dos amantes um do outro antes. - falei, parecendo displicente e provocativa.

- Ora, porque o Lorde não é um amante qualquer, minha cara. Ele é nosso chefe e... bem, é o Lorde das Trevas! Não é como se você estivesse simplesmente dormindo com algum outro Comensal. - ele não parecia irritado, e eu tomei isso como um bom sinal. Respirei fundo. Chegara a hora.

- E o que você faria se eu dissesse que sim? - eu disse firmemente, levantando uma sobrancelha. Os olhos negros de Rodolphus se arregalaram em espanto.

- Então é verdade? - ele falou, soltando uma risada histérica que eu não sabia como interpretar. - Merlin, isso é... não sei. Não sei o que pensar, Bella. Por um lado eu me sinto estranho, vencido, eu acho. Talvez um pouco enciumado. Quer dizer, eu sempre gostei de pensar que, de todos os seus amantes, eu era o melhor, assim como você é a minha melhor, e por isso você sempre voltava para minha cama. Isso faz algum sentido? Mas contra o Lorde das Trevas eu não posso competir!

- Por outro lado... - eu disse, receosa do que viria a seguir.

- Por outro lado, acho que estou orgulhoso por você. Sempre me orgulhei do fato de você ser seu braço direito, a pessoa mais próxima ao Lorde. Pensar que _minha esposa_ é a única Comensal a ir para a cama do Lorde das Trevas, acho que é uma honra.

Foi a minha vez de rir, uma risada cheia de alívio. A lealdade dele de fato não tinha limites, assim como a minha. Nesse momento eu percebi o quanto eu acertara me casando com ele, nenhum outro marido teria essa posição, nenhum outro Comensal me entendia como Rodolphus.

- Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, querido, você era de fato meu melhor amante antes que eu começasse a dormir com o Lorde. - eu disse, sorrido abertamente.

- Faz, sim, bem melhor. Saber que fui superado apenas pelo Lorde é uma boa massagem no meu ego. - ele falou, e rimos juntos.

Eu não podia estar mais espantada com a reação de Rodolphus. Eu sempre soube de sua lealdade infinita, mas não imaginava que ela superasse seu orgulho masculino. Sempre achei que, no fundo, ele tivesse um certo sentimento de posse sobre mim, já que me amava e tudo mais, mas aparentemente sua cabeça não funcionava assim. Eu, contudo, havia recebido minha massagem no ego ao ouvi-lo dizer que eu era a única a dormir com o Lorde. Por mais que eu soubesse que meu marido nem ao menos tinha meios para saber se aquilo era verdade, não podia deixar de me deleitar com aquela ideia. A única. Eu não suportava imaginar meu Lorde, meu amor, dormindo com mais ninguém.

No dia seguinte àquele jantar, fomos convocados a uma pequena reunião. Milorde queria acabar com um repórter do Profeta Diário que vinha publicando matérias que encorajavam as pessoas a se voltarem contra nós. Parece que até agora ninguém havia seguido seus conselhos, mas ele vinha ganhando certa popularidade. O Lorde nos instruiu a matá-lo e fazer com que seu corpo fosse encontrado no meio do Beco Diagonal, o mais mutilado possível mas ainda reconhecível. Ah, como eu adorava meu trabalho!

Depois da reunião, fiquei para trás enquanto os outros iam embora. Assim que o último idiota aparatou, eu e o Lorde nos beijamos com ardor. Já havia alguns dias que eu não o via, e estava louca por suas carícias. Enquanto seus lábios me consumiam, seus dedos já abriam o meu vestido, tocando cada pedaço de pele que expunha. Ele me levantou um pouco pela cintura e eu me sentei na mesa atrás de mim, onde há pouco estávamos decidindo a morte do jornalista. Mordi o lábio quando ele passou a beijar meu pescoço e tratei de me livrar da camisa dele, enroscando minhas pernas em seu quadril.

- Rodolphus sabe. Sobre nós dois. - murmurei, minha voz falhando quando ele mordeu a curva do meu pescoço.

- Eu sei, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa durante e reunião. - ele disse contra minha pele, e passou os lábios para meu seio enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro, me fazendo reprimir um gemido. - Nunca vi ninguém tão feliz em ser corno.

Soltei uma risada, passando os dedos por seu cabelo. - Fiquei feliz por não ter afetado a lealdade dele por você. - eu disse, e ele me puxou mais para perto e apertou meu mamilo já exposto, arrancando o gemido que eu tentava reprimir. Ele adorava quando eu demonstrava minha lealdade. - Acho que é porque ele nos ama demais para se importar, a mim e a você, de jeitos diferentes, é claro.

- Não é só por isso. - ele falou, levantando o rosto e me olhando nos olhos. Sua voz já estava afetada pela excitação e eu adorava ouvi-lo daquele jeito, ainda mais quando ele sussurrava tão próximo aos meus lábios como agora. - É porque ele nunca teve você assim, completamente, como eu tenho. Se ele tivesse, se ele soubesse como é, nunca ia querer outra coisa, e nunca dividiria com ninguém.

Beijei-o com toda a paixão que eu tinha, mal acreditando em suas palavras. Te todos os elogios que eu já recebera, absolutamente todos, nenhum tinha me afetado como aquele. Vindo da boca do Lorde, ainda por cima, aquilo tomava proporções muito maiores. Era a coisa mais próxima a uma declaração de amor que ele jamais chegaria, era praticamente uma demonstração de afeto! Dissolvi-me totalmente naquele beijo e deitei-me na mesa, puxando-o junto.

- Ainda assim, você me divide com ele. - eu sussurrei, voltando a mim, quando os lábios dele retornaram para os meus seios e suas mãos começaram a acariciar minhas pernas.

- Divido? - ele disse, sarcástico. Não, não dividia, eu percebi. Não importava que eu ainda dormisse com meu marido de vez em quando – de vez em nunca. Eu era do Lorde e de mais ninguém, e nada podia mudar isso.

Por mais que aqueles fossem os tempos de ouro para os Comensais, na casa dos Black, minha família vivia um período agitado. Narcissa se casou dois anos depois de mim com Lucius Malfoy, nenhuma surpresa. Andrômeda continuava desaparecida, sujando o nome da nossa família. Eu tentava procurar por ela em minhas horas livres, mas Milorde estava certo quando disse que minhas folgas seriam cada vez menores. Ele sempre estava certo, afinal. Sem contar que, em várias das horas livres que eu tinha, eu preferia passá-las na casa dele, me derretendo em seus braços, do que em uma busca infrutífera pela minha irmã renegada. O Lorde também acertara, afinal, quando dissera que a traidora não causaria problemas a nós.

No ano seguinte ao casamento de Narcissa, meu pai morreu de infarto. Infarto, uma morte tão comum para um Black! Uma morte que eu nunca queria ter, diga-se de passagem. Se eu tivesse que morrer, queria que fosse em batalha, lutando pelo meu Lorde. Não posso dizer que não me afetei pela morte de meu pai. Admito que fiquei triste, mas apenas por alguns dias, e logo o esqueci. A pior parte da morte dele era que Milorde tinha perdido um ótimo Comensal, e um dos seus primeiros. Com a morte de meu pai, contudo, minha pobre mãe ficou inconsolável. É certo que ela havia casado muito bem duas de suas filhas, mas nenhuma delas havia lhe dado um neto ainda, e a desonra de Andrômeda somada à tragédia de meu pai a fizeram ver tudo pelo lado negativo. Morreu seis meses depois, sabe-se Merlin de quê. Imagino que seja de desgosto.

A mansão ficou, então, aos cuidados dos meus tios, Orion e Walburga. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a ficar realmente ruins para os Black. Tio Orion nunca parava em casa, quando não estava trabalhando ou em alguma missão para Milorde, estava no Caldeirão Furado enchendo a cara ou se cercando de prostitutas. Tia Walburga, além de ainda abalada pela perda do irmão e da cunhada, ficava uma fera com a atitude do marido e quase não dava atenção para os dois garotos. Não fiquei surpresa, então, quando Sirius fugiu de casa quando completou dezesseis. O garoto sempre fora fraco, assim como Andrômeda, com um amor inexplicável pelos trouxas e sangues ruins. Minha tia quase ficou louca quando isso aconteceu, mas ela era muito mais forte que minha mãe (era uma Black, afinal), e resistiu bem.

Enquanto isso, Regulus se esforçava para ser o filho perfeito e honrar nosso nome, atitude que eu admirava, apesar de saber que meu primo mais novo não era exatamente o melhor tipo de Black. Ele era como Narcissa, frágil e assustado, e eu sempre receava que eles dois se quebrassem. Lembro-me, porém, de algo que meu pai uma vez me falou sobre os Black que tinham essa natureza. Na época, eu não era mais que uma criança, estava irritada que Narcissa não entendia minhas brincadeiras. Então meu pai me olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Escute, Bellatrix, e não se esqueça disso. Existem dois tipos de Black: aqueles como você e Andrômeda, que sempre sabem o que querem e fazem tudo para conseguir, que têm uma presença forte e sempre se destacam entre outros bruxos. E existem aqueles como Narcissa, que parecem mais frágeis e vulneráveis; mas em certo momento, num momento decisivo, esse tipo de Black ganha uma força impressionante e surpreende a todos com essa força. Então seja paciente com sua irmã, um dia ela irá ganhar a força dela e vocês duas se entenderão melhor.

Até então, creio que Narcissa ainda não tinha encontrado essa tão clamada força, mas eu sabia que meu pai estava certo sobre haverem dois tipos de Black. Andrômeda, assim como Sirius, era de fato como eu, embora os dois tivessem suas ambições voltadas para o lado errado. Eu via que Narcissa e Regulus eram iguais também, e tinha medo que, se ganhassem essa força que deviam ganhar, eles também a direcionassem contra o Lorde das Trevas. Eu não receava tanto de Narcissa agora que ela estava casada com um bom Comensal, apesar de absolutamente desprezível como pessoa, pois eu imaginava que ela seria tão submissa ao marido quanto minha mãe fora, e por isso estava segura.

Regulus, contudo, era outra história, e eu não confiava tanto no meu primo. Por isso, foi um alívio para mim quando, um ano depois de Sirius fugir de casa, seu irmão mais novo resolveu se juntar aos Comensais da Morte. Como não podia deixar de ser, eu descobrira aquilo do jeito mais estranho e embaraçoso possível. Eu estava voltando de um pequeno trabalho, apenas cuidando do desaparecimento de um funcionário do Ministério, direto para a casa do Lorde, louca para dar-lhe as notícias sobre meu sucesso. Aparatei no hall, e pendurei minha capa escura já com os olhos na sala. De onde eu estava, conseguia ver apenas um pedaço do aposento, e Milorde estava exatamente no meu campo de visão, virando o rosto para mim.

- _My Lord_, tudo ocorreu bem! - eu disse, andando depressa para ele. Fiz uma leve reverência com a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosa. Eu já quase não o reverenciava quando estávamos sozinhos, não havia necessidade, mas eu gostava de fazê-lo quando chegava de uma missão. Me aproximei então até quase tocá-lo, e falei numa voz mais baixa e provocante – Fiz tudo que você mandou, do jeito que você mandou...

- Muito bem, Bella. Você será devidamente recompensada... no momento apropriado. - ele falou, sorrindo, e a leve mudança em seu tom de voz ao final da frase foi o suficiente para me fazer perceber que não estávamos sozinhos. Merda. Me virei para o lado, o canto da sala que eu não conseguia ver do hall quando cheguei. Meu tio Orion e seu filho mais novo estavam ali, parecendo constrangidos. Mil vezes merda.

- Tio Orion, Regulus, que bom ver vocês! - eu falei, colocando no rosto meu sorriso de moça de família. Minha vontade era de começar a rir daquela situação ridícula, mas me controlei.

- Bom te ver também, Bellatrix, vejo que está muito bem. - disse meu tio, olhando disfarçadamente para minha roupa com uma implícita reprovação.

Só então fui perceber de que eu, ainda por cima, estava sem a minha capa negra de Comensal. Não é que houvesse alguma regra, mas tínhamos entre nós o costume de não retirarmos as capas dentro da sede, como sinal de respeito ao Lorde, um modo de manter certa impessoalidade e profissionalismo no lugar. Como eu não pretendia manter nenhum tipo de impessoalidade e entrara ali com o objetivo de tirar não só a capa, mas todo o resto da minha roupa, eu estava pouco me lixando para aquela formalidade e deixara a capa pendurada no hall. Agora meu tio estava com certeza me julgando, e sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça dele. Minha sorte era que eu nunca me importara com a opinião de ninguém, exceto a de Milorde.

- Estou melhor que nunca, obrigada. - respondi, ainda sorrindo. - Então, o que fazem aqui?

- Diga, Regulus. - falou meu tio, colocando a mão no ombro do filho, para encorajá-lo ou para intimidá-lo. O garoto abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes antes de encontrar a voz.

- Eu vim expressar meu desejo de me tornar um Comensal da Morte. - ele falou com certa firmeza. Pelo menos não gaguejou, coitado!

Apesar da timidez, porém, eu vi algo nos olhos dele, uma certa admiração. Não hesitei em entrar em sua mente, apenas por um breve segundo, e fiquei impressionada com o que vi. O garoto realmente queria se juntar a nós, ele parecia ter uma boa adoração pelo Lorde. Finalmente, a parte boa do sangue dos Black o atingira! Ele parecia ser ainda vulnerável e ingênuo, mas pelo menos estava encaminhado para o lado certo, assim como minha irmã.

A partir de então, ele começou a ser introduzido aos poucos na nossa rotina, participando de algumas missões pequenas, como todo Comensal iniciante, e não demorou muito para receber sua Marca Negra. Algumas semanas depois que meu primo se juntou a nós, outro jovem também recebeu sua Marca, um garoto um ano mais velho que Regulus, chamado Severus Snape. Não vinha de uma família ruim, e tinha um grande talento para poções que podia ser muito útil para o meu Lorde. Era inteligente e dedicado, mas alguma coisa me incomodava sobre ele, e não era só sua aparência repugnante. Decidi seguir meus instintos e perguntei a Regulus sobre ele, afinal, os dois estudavam juntos. Quando meu primo de contou a história do garoto, fui imediatamente até o Lorde, ele precisava saber daquilo.

- Apaixonado por uma sangue ruim? - Milorde falou, parecendo um pouco surpreso. - Nunca vi isso na mente dele. Vou manter um olho em Snape, se você acha isso tão importante, mas tudo indica que ele a esqueceu, Bella. O rapaz tem sido um bom Comensal, e enquanto ele me for útil e leal, não vou gastar muito tempo com isso.

- Sim, Milorde, está certo. É só que... eu não sei, não consigo ir com a cara dele.

- Nenhuma novidade nisso. O dia em que você for com a cara de todos os Comensais é o dia em que vamos ver um Weasley rico. - ele falou, e eu dei uma pequena risada.

Depois disso, porém, foi difícil continuar me preocupando com minha desconfiança em relação a Snape ou com as loucuras da família Black, porque Milorde começou a ocupar praticamente todo o meu tempo. Não só como amante, mas principalmente como mestre. Eu fui incumbida, junto com alguns outros Comensais, de espionar Albus Dumbledore. Desde a ascensão de Milorde, o velho estava sempre à frente de movimentos contra nós e havia sido o idealizador de várias estratégias do Ministério para nos prejudicar. Nos últimos meses, contudo, ele estava quieto demais, e meu Lorde estava desconfiando desse seu silêncio. Nosso dever era descobrir o que ele estava armando, e, depois de vários meses de trabalho árduo, finalmente descobrimos.

- Dumbledore está reunindo seguidores, Milorde! Está juntando pessoas para lutarem contra nós. Eles se denominam a Ordem da Fênix. - eu disse, em frente à cadeira na qual ele se sentava majestosamente. Os outros Comensais que haviam trabalhado comigo estavam ajoelhados atrás de mim, em sinal de respeito. Milorde escorou o queixo nas mãos e me encarou, seus olhos chegando até minha alma.

- E quem está participando dessa tal Ordem? - ele perguntou, sua expressão e sua voz completamente calmas quando eu sabia que ele fervia de ódio por dentro.

- Ainda não conseguimos descobrir a identidade de todos os membros, mas há muitos Aurores envolvidos, como Shacklebolt, Moody e Podmore. Mas, pelo que sabemos até agora, a grande maioria é formada por sangues ruins e traidores do sangue, Jones, Weasley, e Bones. Sabemos que essa não é a lista completa, mas decidi te contar imediatamente.

- Muito bem. Seus esforços serão recompensados, de todos vocês. - ele disse, acenando para os comensais atrás de mim, e todos acenamos em agradecimento. - Continuem procurando, quero o nome de todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix o mais rápido possível. Tentem descobrir quando e onde eles se encontram, o que eles pretendem fazer e tudo mais que puderem descobrir. Malfoy, você entra na liderança no lugar de Bellatrix.

Prendi a respiração. Ele estava me tirando da liderança? O que eu fizera de errado? Malfoy se levantou, orgulho estampado em seu rosto, e se colocou ao meu lado. Eu não precisava ler sua mente suja para saber que ele estava pensando que eu cometera um erro muito grande e, conhecendo Malfoy, que ele achava que esse erro fora na cama. Ele não podia estar mais enganado.

- Milorde, eu... - comecei, ainda atônita, mas ele me calou com um gesto da mão.

- Você já fez o que eu te ordenei nessa área, Bella, agora creio que será mais útil me ajudando a resolver outra questão, um tanto mais urgente.

Alívio encheu meu peito quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Então eu não havia feito nada de errado, pelo contrário, fizera algo muito certo. Eu sorri e agradeci novamente com a cabeça.

- Lucius, use seus contatos no Ministério para vigiar os três Aurores que sabemos participar da Ordem, eles são provavelmente a chave mais fácil. Não deixe, contudo, de usar outros meios, todos de que você dispuser. Quero notícias a cada nova informação que encontrar.

- Sim, Milorde. - disse o loiro, fazendo uma enorme reverência.

O Lorde fez um breve sinal com a mão, mandando que ele fosse embora, e Lucius se virou, partindo com o resto da equipe. Eu fiquei onde estava, olhando para o homem sentado à minha frente com admiração. O rosto dele era uma máscara de frieza, mas eu sabia que ele devia estar extremamente preocupado. Quanto mais tempo eu passava com meu Lorde, mais eu conhecia sobre ele, mais eu conseguia entendê-lo. Ainda assim, quanto mais eu conhecia do homem, mais eu o admirava como um deus. Um deus de carne e osso, tão próximo a mim, e ainda tão intangível. Quando mais eu o compreendia, mais misterioso ele se tornava.

- Mestre, o que quer de mim? - perguntei, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Quero muitas coisas de você, Bella. - ele falou, um sorriso malicioso surgindo no canto dos seus lábios. Sorri também e mordi meu lábio, pensando em todas as coisas que _eu_ queria dele. Mas agora não era hora e eu sabia disso, assim como Milorde. - Mas sobre a Ordem da Fênix, quero que me ajude em algo muito importante, um investimento a longo prazo.

- Tudo o que quiser, mestre, é só pedir. - falei, me ajoelhando displicentemente no chão à sua frente, meus olhos o fitando com submissão e curiosidade. Ele deu um leve sorriso com a minha atitude e com a conotação da minha frase.

- Você deve encontrar um espião para infiltrarmos na Ordem. Ainda não me decidi se devemos colocar um de nossos próprios homens ou se devemos trazer um deles para nós. Colocar um dos nossos seria o ideal, teríamos sua lealdade garantida, mas temo que tenhamos dificuldade em colocá-lo lá dentro. Dumbledore é um Legilimens habilidoso, como sabe, e eu receio que ele tem mais informações sobre nós do que o Ministério.

"Você, Bella, vai escolher um Comensal para infiltrar na Ordem e treiná-lo, se preciso, para que ele não levante suspeitas. Ainda assim, temo que não conseguiremos. Por isso, você vai procurar saber o máximo possível sobre os membros que já conhecemos, para descobrir qual deles será mais adequado para trazer para o nosso lado. Escolha alguns Comensais para te ajudar, se você achar necessário."

- Sim, Milorde. - eu disse, emocionada com a honra de ter uma tarefa tão importante em minhas mãos. Levantei-me e sentei-me em seu colo, e ele me olhou nos olhos, aquelas íris vermelhas demonstrando enfim um pouco de preocupação. - Dumbledore não pode nos vencer com esse grupinho de sangues ruins, Mestre.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha talento em adivinhação, Bella. - ele falou com um meio sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Não é preciso ser vidente para prever isso, meu Lorde. Contudo, veja só, – eu peguei uma de suas mãos e virei a palma para cima – você tem uma linha da sorte muito grande, e está vendo essa pequena linha aqui do lado? Essa é a Marca da Glória, só aparece naqueles destinados ao poder e à vitória. - eu falei, fingindo uma voz muito solene. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e tentou reprimir um sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seus lábios.

- Você está inventando isso, Bellatrix. Não existe isso de Marca da Glória, e essa linha é só uma cicatriz. - ele disse, finalmente permitindo que o sorriso se instalasse em seus lábios finos. Aquele sorriso raro e magnífico, que apenas eu conseguia arrancar dele.

- Ora, isso são meros detalhes! O fato é que esse bando de amantes dos trouxas _nunca_ será páreo para o seu poder. - depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios antes de levar minha boca até seu ouvido. - Não se preocupe além do necessário, Milorde, você precisa se distrair desses problemas. Relaxe agora, sim? - sussurrei, com um leve tom mandão, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não tente me dar ordens, Bella. - ele disse, sua mão apertando minha cintura.

Enquanto eu começava a trabalhar em minha nova tarefa, Milorde organizava com outros Comensais uma emboscada para a Ordem da Fênix. Faríamos um ataque a um vilarejo trouxa, e alguém deixaria escapar a data e o local propositalmente para alguém da Ordem. O objetivo, é claro, era mensurar melhor seu tamanho e sua força e, de quebra, matar quantos deles nós conseguíssemos. Obviamente, eu não perderia essa batalha por nada!

Fomos no dia marcado, todos usando nossas capas e máscaras de crânio. A primeira coisa que fiz foi conjurar a Marca Negra, e então começamos a atacar os trouxas. Mal os gritos haviam começado a ecoar, aparataram em nossa frente uns trinta ou quarenta bruxos, e começaram a nos atacar. Nossos números estavam mais ou menos equilibrados, e começamos a duelar com fúria. Feitiços voavam para todos os lados, e os trouxas idiotas corriam e gritavam assustados com as luzes coloridas.

Os membros da Ordem tinham vindo com as caras limpas, e eu reconheci ali vários rostos, muitos dos quais nós ainda não sabíamos que participavam da Ordem. Pobres tolos, como queriam não ter as famílias perseguidas se não protegiam as identidades? Não que eu estivesse surpresa, Dumbledore vivia criticando nossas máscaras com uma metáfora de desonestidade e covardia e blá blá blá. Agora eu queria ver o que ele acha de máscaras, quando tivermos todos os membros de seu grupinho mapeados e rastreados.

Eu estava duelando com dois membros da Ordem ao mesmo tempo. Um deles era Dawlish, um Auror conhecido, e o outro era um comerciante do Beco Diagonal cujo nome eu me esquecera, apenas um sangue ruim nojento. Trocávamos feitiços rapidamente, mas nem os dois juntos conseguiam me derrubar. Em certo momento, porém, Dawlish me lançou um feitiço que passou perto de mais. Muito longe para me acertar, ou até mesmo para me deixar preocupada, mas perto o suficiente para me irritar.

- _Diffindo_! - gritei, apontando a varinha para o seu peito.

Ele gritou de dor e puxou de uma vez os botões de sua camisa, olhando desesperado para sua pele, que se partia como vidro rachado, o sangue brotando e escorrendo. Eu sei que esse feitiço foi criado para quebrar objetos apenas, mas com pessoas era tão mais divertido! As rachaduras no peito dele se aprofundaram e se espalharam pelo corpo, e o Auror me lançou um último olhar desesperado antes de cair em pedaços no chão. Era uma cena muito bonita de se ver, na minha opinião, e, bonita ou não, me ajudou bastante, pois o companheiro de Dawlish se distraiu do duelo para ver a morte dele, horrorizado. Aproveitei a deixa e lancei-lhe uma maldição da morte, que atingiu-o em cheio.

Acontece que alguém mais, a alguns metros dali, viu a morte do Auror e do comerciante. O garoto gritou e correu até mim, pronto para vingar a morte dos colegas. Eu o reconheci no mesmo instante, era meu primo renegado que fugira de casa no ano anterior. Já era de se esperar que Sirius estaria ali, era bem a cara dele bancar o herói. Soltei uma risada bem alta quando começamos a duelar e vi o reconhecimento brilhar em seus olhos, ele sabia que era eu quem estava por baixo da máscara.

- Qual o motivo de tanta raiva, priminho? Um deles era seu namoradinho, era? - eu provoquei, em meio aos feitiços. O garoto era até um bom duelista, mas não o suficiente. Eu só queria brincar um pouco antes de acabar com ele.

- Cale essa sua boca imunda, Bellatrix! Não ouse zombar da memória deles. - ele disse, irritado, e eu dei outra risada. - Você não tem piedade mesmo, não é? Esses homens tinham família, Dawlish tinha um filho pequeno!

- Verdade? Se eu soubesse, teria o torturando ameaçando a criança, seria tão divertido! Que pena... da próxima vez me avise isso antes, Sirius.

- Sua vadia! - ele gritou, jogando uma chuva de feitiços em mim. Tive que recuar alguns passos para me defender de todos, mas me recuperei rapidamente e voltei a atacá-lo.

- Ah, o pirralho finalmente aprendeu a xingar! Achei que fosse passar a vida toda me chamando e boba e chata.

- Bellatrix! - soou uma voz ali perto, uma voz muito familiar a mim e a Sirius, literalmente. No segundo seguinte, Regulus estava ao meu lado, atirando feitiços no irmão junto comigo. - Se você pode cuidar da Andrômeda, então deixe que _eu_ acabe com ele. - disse o jovem ao meu lado, sem tirar os olhos do duelo.

Achei muito justo e saí de perto dos dois, orgulhosa com a atitude do meu primo mais novo. Não pude ver os dois lutando, entretanto, pois logo outros membros da ordem começaram a me atacar, e fiquei imersa nos duelos pelo resto da noite.

Foi uma batalha longa e cansativa, mas acabamos por sair vitoriosos. A Ordem da Fênix bateu em retirada, por fim, e ficamos ali com vários corpos aos nossos pés, os trouxas correndo e gritando à nossa volta. Muitos dos corpos estavam mortos, e praticamente todos eram membros da Ordem ou trouxas atingidos por acaso. Dos poucos Comensais caídos, nenhum estava morto. Parece que os seguidores de Dumbledore eram tão frouxos quanto ele.

Encontrei um dos meus primos no chão, mas não o primo que eu esperava encontrar. Regulus estava desmaiado ali, a máscara quase caindo de seu rosto franzino. Fedelho fraco, incompetente! Não se fazem mais Blacks como antigamente, de fato. Chutei uma pedrinha do chão, frustrada. Parecia que nossa família estava caindo aos pedaços, como o corpo do Auror que eu matara, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir.


	5. Crucio

**Capítulo 5 - Crucio**

- Está preocupado, Milorde. - eu murmurei, passando o indicador em uma ruga de expressão que surgia entre suas sobrancelhas. Estávamos enrolados nos lençóis, ainda um pouco ofegantes, e eu o observava com adoração.

- Estou sempre preocupado, Bella, esse é preço do meu poder.

- E o preço de ter servos estúpidos, como Crabbe? - eu perguntei, me referindo à uma recente burrada que o Comensal fizera, tentando descobrir se era isso que o preocupava. Ele deu uma risada, rara a magnífica.

- Também, minha cara, mas não é isso que me preocupa. Vou lhe dizer o que é, já que você não consegue conter sua curiosidade. - ele falou, levando a mão à minha nuca e roçando os lábios nos meus antes de continuar. - É seu primo, Regulus.

Fiquei alarmada no mesmo instante. Meu sangue, minha responsabilidade, era o que eu costumava pensar. - O que aconteceu, Milorde?

- Desde a morte do seu tio, Bella, tenho notado que a lealdade de Regulus não é mais a mesma. Ainda não tenho certeza de suas inclinações, pois ele mesmo não está certo, mas me parece que a morte do pai afetou de algum modo o jeito como ele me vê.

Aquelas palavras fizeram algo gelar dentro de mim. Eu não suportaria ver mais um parente traidor. Meu tio Orion havia morrido há pouco tempo, morrido em batalha, servindo ao Lorde. Essa sim, eu pensava, era uma morte digna. Sua morte não me afetara nem um pouco, mas deixara Regulus arrasado, pobre garoto fraco... Havia uma linha entre abalado e inclinando à traição, porém, e era inadmissível que ele cruzasse essa linha.

- Me diga o que eu devo fazer para impedir que ele lhe traia, Milorde. Ou pelo menos me permita puni-lo se ele o fizer. - eu disse, com sangue nos olhos. Ele acariciou de leve meu rosto e me olhou com uma expressão que, se ele não fosse o Lorde das Trevas, eu diria ser admiração.

- Creio que não há muito que se possa fazer agora a não ser observá-lo. A menos, talvez, que você queira conversar com ele, dar alguns conselhos. O que vou fazer é continuar atento à sua mente e, se ele decidir-se por me trair, terei prazer em entregá-lo para você e sua _Cruciatus_.

- Nada mais justo. - eu disse, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Agora era eu quem estava preocupada. - Conversarei com ele amanhã.

A conversa com Regulus, porém, não foi muito produtiva. Era claro que ele estava triste pela morte do pai, mas me garantiu que não pretendia trair o Lorde das Trevas, de modo algum! Havia muita insegurança em sua voz, mas eu não podia deduzir nada daquilo, pois ele sempre me aprecia inseguro. Dei-lhe, contudo, bons conselhos, sobre como o Lorde não tinha piedade com os traidores e sobre não se deixar levar por emoções passageiras. Saí de lá sem saber se havia conseguido atingi-lo ou não, e aquilo não me deixou nem um pouco contente.

Havia, porém, muitas coisas com as quais ocupar minha cabeça naquela época. Eu já tinha começado a trabalhar na tarefa que Milorde me dera de encontrar um Comensal para se infiltrar na Ordem da Fênix, e aquilo ocupava quase todo o meu tempo. Eu sabia que alguém que tivesse a Marca Negra teria muito mais dificuldade em ganhar a confiança de Dumbledore, então me concentrei nos aspirantes a Comensais. Fui atrás, então, de cada um dos jovens que tinham interesse em se juntar a nós e que já tinham começado a integrar nossos serviços, mas que ainda não possuíam a Marca.

Fiquei muito frustrada no começo, pois nenhum se encaixava no perfil que eu queria. Até que finalmente encontrei Graham Greengrass, um puro sangue pouco talentoso, porém muito dedicado ao Lorde, que havia acabado de sair de Hogwarts. Greengrass pareceu honrado com a tarefa de ser espião para o Lorde, em vez de amedrontado como os outros. Treinei o garoto por vários meses, ensinei-lhe Oclumência até que ele conseguisse fazer uma forte barreira em sua mente, ensinei-lhe um pouco de Artes das Trevas e, principalmente, ensinei-lhe a atuar. O garoto estava arrumando um emprego no Ministério, então fiz com que ele se aproximasse de Shacklebolt e Podmore, e se mostrasse interessado em lutar contra Milorde. Em poucos meses, o garoto já estava começando a cumprir meu plano, um passo de cada vez.

Enquanto isso, nosso poder continuava crescendo, e a Ordem da Fênix continuava tentando nos atrapalhar. Eles eram como mosquitos em uma noite quente, não importava quanto repelente passássemos, eles continuavam zumbindo em nossos ouvidos. Felizmente, não eram tão difíceis de espantar quanto os Aurores, embora parecessem mais bem informados que estes. Apesar disso, as coisas iam relativamente bem com os Comensais.

Quase um mês depois da morte do meu tio, Milorde me chamou ao seu escritório, dizendo que queria tratar de assuntos muito importantes comigo. Imaginei que fosse algo sério, já que ele tinha dito especificamente para encontrá-lo no escritório. Não que nós dois nunca tivéssemos tratado de assuntos... carnais em seus escritório também, mas ainda assim fui até ele pronta para uma conversa formal. Formal ou não, não me importei em permanecer sem minha capa negra por cima das vestes, aquele tipo de etiqueta não era algo que meu mestre cobraria, não de mim. Eu estava, realmente, um degrau acima dos outros Comensais, embora ninguém nunca dissesse isso em voz alta. Chegando ao escritório, constatei que eu estava certa ao pensar que aquela reunião não seria sobre nada além de negócios. O Lorde estava sentado à sua mesa de estudos, e mandou que eu me sentasse na cadeira à sua frente.

- Então, minha cara, como anda nosso espião? - ele me perguntou, seus olhos invadindo os meus.

- Muito bem, devo dizer. Ele está começando a se aproximar de Podmore dentro do Ministério, e creio que eu pouco tempo estará sendo introduzido à Ordem. Ainda assim, estou procurando tudo o possível sobre os membros já conhecidos, como o senhor mandou. - respondi com um leve sorriso.

- Muito bem, Bella, fico contente em saber do progresso. Agora, vamos ao motivo pelo qual realmente te chamei aqui. Como você bem sabe, já que lhe ensinei isso quando era seu tutor, eu me livrei da morte, criando Horcruxes, certo? - ele disse, e eu assenti imediatamente, curiosa. - Pois bem, já há algum tempo, estou escondendo essas Horcruxes, de uma a uma, da forma mais lenta e evasiva possível, para não atrair a curiosidade de ninguém – principalmente de Dumbledore. Faltam agora apenas duas a serem escondidas, e em ambas eu quero sua ajuda. A primeira delas eu quero que guarde em seu cofre em Gringottes.

Minha respiração falhou com aquela frase. - É uma grande honra, Milorde! Muito, muito obrigada! - eu disse, mas meras palavras não podiam expressar minha alegria. Ele essentiu brevemente com a cabeça, e eu deixei que prosseguisse.

- Para esconder a segunda, preciso que me ceda um de seus elfos domésticos.

Diante da minha curiosidade, o Lorde me explicou o que pretendia fazer, sobre a caverna, a poção e o lago de Inferi. Era genial, como tudo que Milorde fazia, mas eu vi ali uma oportunidade que talvez ele não visse.

- Fico mais que feliz em te ajudar, Milorde, e todos os elfos da mansão Lestrange estão à sua disposição... - eu comecei, com cautela.

- Mas...? - insinuou o Lorde, talvez já prevendo o que eu ia sugerir.

- Mas creio que essa seja, talvez, uma oportunidade para testar a lealdade de Regulus. - eu falei, de uma vez só, com medo da reação dele. Milorde, contudo, pareceu interessado e fez um sinal para que eu prosseguisse. - Se o senhor explicar a ele a importância do que tem a esconder, e pedir o elfo da família Black... bom, se o garoto estiver tentado a te trair, ele vai ver aqui sua maior oportunidade e vai mandar o elfo voltar para ele depois de completar seu desígnio.

Ele ficou me encarando por alguns momentos, parecendo ponderar cada uma de minhas palavras, e por fim assentiu. - Muito bem, Bella, acho que isso pode funcionar. É um ótimo conselho, na verdade.

Eu sorri e me levantei, indo parar ao seu lado. Milorde afastou sua cadeira da mesa, sem se levantar, e me puxou para mais perto, até que nossos joelhos se tocassem. - Talvez eu pudesse me tornar sua conselheira oficial, o que acha? - eu brinquei, apoiando um joelho ao lado do seu corpo no assento da cadeira. Uma de suas mãos foi para a minha coxa, e a outra me puxou mais para baixo pela cintura, até nossos rostos ficarem ao mesmo nível. Nada além de negócios e, ainda assim, ali estávamos nós.

- Esse posto já é de Nagini, minha cara. E não acha que está acumulando cargos de mais? - Ele disse, enquanto eu colocava a outra perna na cadeira, ficando montada em seu colo. - Melhor Comensal, general de batalha, amante...

Eu o beijei antes que ele falasse qualquer outra coisa que inflasse de mais meu ego. Amante. Amante do Lorde das Trevas. Eu podia já estar acostumada em ser sua amante na prática, mas ouvir o próprio Lorde dizer aquilo, me reconhecer como sua amante, com todos os significados que aquela pequena palavra carregava, me arrepiava por completo. Amante: aquele que ama. Eu era, sim, sua amante, e tudo o que eu mais desejava no mundo era ser boa o suficiente para que ele fosse meu amante também.

Entre um beijo e outro, a mão dele encontrou sua varinha na mesa e ele a apontou para a porta, que se fechou com estrondo. - _Abaffiato! _

No dia seguinte, fui até meu cofre em Gringottes para esconder a Horcrux de Milorde. Sozinha, como ele instruíra. Pedi ao duende, aquela criatura imunda, que me desse privacidade em meu cofre, e fechei a pesada porta de metal atrás de mim, mergulhando em completa escuridão. Lancei um feitiço e o lugar se iluminou, revelando as pilhas e mais pilhas de moedas, prateleiras e mais prateleiras que iam até o teto atulhadas de tesouros e joias. Como eu adorava aquele lugar!

Sem perder tempo, tirei da bolsa a pequena taça de ouro que eu devia esconder e a levitei até uma das prateleiras mais altas, camuflando-a no meio de outras taças semelhantes. O impulso que eu tinha era de cobri-la com todos os feitiços protetores que eu conhecia, impedir que qualquer um tocasse nela sem morrer. As ordens do Lorde, contudo, haviam sido claras: ele não queria que eu fizesse nada disso, queria que eu escondesse a taça como se fosse um tesouro qualquer, como se ela fizesse parte daquele lugar. Proteções exageradas apenas atrairiam suspeitas, mesmo que apenas eu, Rodolphus e Rabastan tivéssemos acesso àquele cofre. Nem meu marido e meu cunhado, mesmo sendo seus mais leais servos depois de mim, podiam saber que havia uma Horcrux do Lorde das Trevas ali.

Aproveitei a ocasião para colocar alguns galeões em minha bolsa, e depois me virei para deixar o cofre. Dei um pulo para trás e quase derrubei a bolsa tamanho foi o susto que tive naquele momento: havia alguém parado ali, encostado na porta fechada. Um homem alto e magro, em bonitas vestes negras, que me olhava com um sorriso de lado extremamente atraente.

- Milorde! Como chegou aqui? - perguntei, tentando me recuperar do susto. Ele andou alguns passos em minha direção, observando as riquezas à sua volta. Então seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele percebeu que eu me preocupava com a segurança do cofre.

- Não se preocupe, o lugar é seguro. Eu estive ao seu lado todo o tempo, na verdade. - ele disse, displicente. Ele veio invisível, eu deduzi.

- E como passou pela Queda do Ladrão? Ela deveria ter lavado todos os feitiços.

Ele sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso sarcástico e malicioso. - Eu tenho meus meios, Bella. Não se afinja, ninguém além de mim conseguiria fazer isso, e você sabe. - Ele estava certo.

- Mas por que veio? - não pude conter minha curiosidade. Por mais brilhante que ele fosse, vir aqui era perigoso, e eu estava morrendo para saber o que o levara a se arriscar assim.

- Não queria perder a oportunidade de ver por dentro a nova morada da minha Horcrux. Esse é um dos cofres mais antigos e mais vastos de Gringottes, você deve saber.

- Apenas por isso? - perguntei, carregando a voz de malícia, e me aproximei um pouco. Pelo jeito como ele me olhava, eu quase conseguia ver um outro motivo estampado em seu rosto.

- Sim, Bella, apenas por isso. - ele respondeu, seu rosto completamente sério. Mas eu conseguia ver que havia algo mais, e sabia exatamente o que era.

- Sabe, você conseguiria convencer qualquer um disso, mas não a mim. - eu falei, me aproximando ainda mais, nossos corpos quase se tocando.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mantendo sua farsa. De uma hora para outra, aquela conversa havia só tornado mais um dos nossos joguinhos de provocação, os pensamentos mais impuros já passavam pela minha mente e, sem dúvida, pela dele.

- O que te faz pensar assim? - ele falou, e eu conseguia sentir que ele fazia certo esforço para manter seu tom controladamente frio. Me aproximei mais um passo, colando todo o meu corpo ao dele e levando minhas mãos à sua nuca.

- Penso assim porque te conheço como nenhuma outra pessoa conhece. - sussurrei contra seu ouvido e senti sua mão subir lentamente por meu pescoço.

Mais uma provocação, e ele se entregava. Minha língua escorregou lentamente pela pele ao lado de sua orelha, e foi o que bastou. A mão dele em meu pescoço me puxou de uma vez, e nossas bocas se encontraram enfim. Era esse o motivo dele ter vindo, e eu conseguia apenas me deliciar com seus beijos e com a consciência de que ele se arriscara a vir no Gringottes apenas pelo prazer que eu, só eu, podia proporcioná-lo. Pelo prazer e saber que nós podíamos fazer aquilo em qualquer lugar que quiséssemos, porque o mundo em breve seria dele, seria nosso, e aquela era apenas uma prova de seu poder.

- Não pense que o fato de ser minha amante te torna melhor que os outros, Bellatrix. - ele provocou, quando partimos o beijo. Eu lhe dei um sorriso malicioso e o puxei alguns passos para trás, me colocando entre ele e a fria parede do cofre.

- De modo algum, Milorde, muito pelo contrário. É o fato de eu ser melhor que os outros que me torna sua amante, não é mesmo? - devolvi a provocação. Imediatamente senti sua mão puxando meus cabelos com força, expondo meu pescoço, e soltei um pequeno gemido, não exatamente pela dor.

- Essa sua insolência ainda vai acabar com você, Bella. - ele disse, seus lábios começando a atacar meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando cada sensação.

- E é isso mesmo o que eu quero, me acabar nos seus braços. - sussurrei em seu ouvido, meus dedos começando a desfazer os botões de suas vestes.

Várias peças de roupa caíram e foram esquecidas, e a próxima coisa da qual tive plena consciência foi de estar deitada sobre uma pilha desfeita de galeões, com os lábios dele deixando marcas em minha pele e seus dedos entre minhas pernas me levando à loucura. Não me segurei para atrasar o orgasmo, e ele não se segurou para impedi-lo, como ele às vezes gostava de fazer para me torturar. Tremi sob o corpo do Lorde, mas não esperei que meu próprio corpo se recuperasse; assim que seus dedos se afastaram de mim, eu o empurrei com toda a força que consegui juntar (o que, naquele estado, não era muita), trocando de posição com ele. Milorde me olhou surpreso, mas não me impediu.

- Como ainda não fui punida pela minha insubordinação, vou acrescentar alguns agravantes à minha pena. - eu disse, minha voz um pouco entrecortada.

O Lorde apenas riu, e eu sabia o que aquela risada queria dizer. Eu estava realmente agravando minha insolência, e aquela risada sádica e maliciosa indicava que meu castigo mais tarde seria deliciosamente cruel. Mordi o lábio quando meus dedos se fecharam contra sua ereção, e eu comecei a acariciá-lo do modo mais lento e torturante possível. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou controlar suas reações, mas eu me deliciava a cada músculo que se contraía involuntariamente em seu corpo.

Nada excitava Milorde como estar no controle, nada mais faria sentido para o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, e eu adorava o fato de que ele, apenas ele, conseguia me controlar. Uma mudança nos papéis, contudo, era tão excitante quanto, e eu tinha uma grande satisfação em estar no poder também. Eu sempre fora uma _dominatrix, _afinal, estava em minha natureza... e rimava com o meu nome. Vê-lo assim, o único homem que me dominara quase sucumbindo a mim, era bom demais.

- Bella... - ele falou, e bastava aquilo para eu saber que ele queria, precisava, que eu ao menos aumentasse o ritmo das minhas carícias. Eu não ia ceder tão fácil, porém.

- O que você quer? - eu perguntei, minha voz pingando malícia. Ele respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos e me encarar, seus lábios se abrindo no sorriso mais safado que ele possuía.

- Sua boca. - por aquilo eu não esperava, embora devesse.

Percebi logo que o que ele realmente queria era inverter o jogo. Mesmo estando por cima, mesmo estando no controle, fazer aquilo me colocava numa posição de submissão que eu não desejava, não naquele momento. Uma parte de mim queria que eu me ajoelhasse e fizesse tudo o que ele pedisse, mas a metade que gostava de estar no poder venceu. Isso não quer dizer, contudo, que eu não pudesse me aproveitar da situação.

- Como? Assim? - perguntei, com uma falsa inocência na voz. Passei os lábios de leve pelo seu membro antes de colocá-lo inteiro na boca e tirar no mesmo instante, me afastando rapidamente. Uma mão dele veio para a minha nuca para tentar me forçar a voltar para lá, mas era tarde, eu já estava sentada sobre ele.

_ - _Bellarix... - ele falou em tom de ordem e repreensão. Ignorei. Pareceu que ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo, pois eu juntei nossos quadris, prendendo um gemido ao senti-lo dentro de mim. Não me movi, contudo, e seus olhos queimaram em mim.

- Meu cofre, minhas regras, Milorde. Você vai ter que pedir com educação se quiser que eu faça isso... - eu disse, fazendo-o sair completamente de mim e entrar novamente, e tornei a ficar parada. Sorri descaradamente, enquanto sua mão descia para se espalmar em meu seio. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e ele não escondia mais o quanto precisava daquilo.

Eu podia ver o conflito em seus olhos. Ele podia a qualquer momento trocar de posição comigo e me foder o quanto ele quisesse, e ele sabia que eu ia gostar tanto quanto ele. Mas o Lorde estava gostando de mais daquele joguinho para acabar com ele, por mais que nunca fosse admitir. Eu sabia também que implorar estava fora da lista de possibilidades, o Lorde das Trevas nunca imploraria por nada, por isso eu dissera apenas que ele precisava pedir. Na prática, não fazia muita diferença, e era o máximo que eu conseguiria arrancar dele.

Ainda assim, ele hesitava em pedir, e eu tratei de apressar sua decisão. Tirei-o e o coloquei novamente dentro de mim, bem devagar para provocá-lo, apertando de propósito minhas paredes internas. Ele soltou um gemido rouco, sua mão apertando minha cintura.

- Pede, vai? Prometo que não conto para ninguém. - falei, minha voz ao mesmo tempo inocente e maliciosa. Minha voz mais sexy, como Rodolphus costumava dizer. Pedi a Merlin que ele sucumbisse logo, pois eu mesma já não estava mais aguentando. Aparentemente, minhas preces foram atendidas, pois ele fechou os olhos e falou, sua voz totalmente rouca:

- _Damn it, Bella! Do it!_

Eu dei uma risada, e ele voltou a me olhar, seus olhos implorando por piedade. Ele precisaria que mais que os olhos implorassem, se realmente quisesse aquilo.

- Ainda parece uma ordem para mim. - ele revirou os olhos, mas eu não precisei dizer mais nada.

- Por favor. - o som daquelas pequenas palavras saindo da boca dele foi o suficiente para enviar um calafrio por todo o meu corpo, e eu não perdi mais tempo.

Comecei a me mover sobre ele num ritmo frenético e descontrolado, e nenhum de nós dois se preocupou mais em prender gemidos. Toda aquela provocação era muito boa, mas era melhor ainda quando ela terminava e podíamos sucumbir livremente um ao outro.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo se passou até que sucumbíssemos de fato um ao outro e eu caísse ofegante sobre seu peito, nossos corpos suados se entrelaçando sobre as moedas de ouro espalhadas no chão. Enquanto nos recuperávamos do orgasmo, olhei em volta, notando o estrago que havíamos feito.

Meu corpo estava cheio de marcas de mordidas e chupões, e minhas unhas haviam deixado um rastro vermelho na pele branca dele que ia desde o topo do seu pescoço até chegar ao umbigo. Mas isso nem se comparava ao estado do cofre. Uma antiga armadura de prata estava caída, seus pedaços desmontados pelo chão. Vários objetos que estavam nas prateleiras mais próximas também haviam despencado de seus lugares, inclusive algumas peças de cristal que agora jaziam em estilhaços. As pilhas de moedas, antes perfeitamente organizadas em forma de pirâmides, estavam esparramadas por todos os lados.

Dei uma risada, percebendo o tamanho da loucura que era aquilo. Tínhamos feito sexo no Gringottes, dentro de um cofre! Tinha um duende esperando por mim do lado de fora, por Merlin, o que ele não devia estar imaginando! Para minha surpresa, Milorde também riu, e eu sabia que pensávamos mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Levantei meu rosto para encará-lo, meus olhos refletindo o sorriso dos meus lábios. Ele estava com a expressão mais relaxada e despreocupada que eu já vira nele, e aquela expressão iluminou seu rosto de um jeito magnífico. Não resisti ao impulso de colar meus lábios aos dele, em um dos beijos mais calmos que já havíamos trocado.

- E meu castigo, Milorde, vou recebê-lo aqui mesmo, ou vamos continuar essa loucura em outro lugar? - perguntei quando partimos o beijo, minha boca ainda próxima à sua. Ele deu mais uma pequena risada, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Bella... Não, não será aqui. Não há espaço para o que eu estou planejando e, acredite querida, você vai querer poder gritar quando eu te castigar. Porque sabe o que é realmente uma loucura? Eu não silenciei esse cofre.

Por mais que suas promessas quanto ao meu "castigo" tivessem feito um arrepio subir por minha espinha, suas últimas palavras fizeram o arrepio sumir e surgir uma risada em seu lugar. Ele sempre lançava um feitiço silenciador onde quer que estivéssemos, e logo quando vinhamos transar no Gringottes, ele deixava o lugar desprotegido! Era bom que aquela porta pesada de metal abafasse ao menos parte dos sons, ou o duende não precisaria nem imaginar o que estou fazendo aqui.

Depois de nos recompormos e concertarmos os estragos feitos no cofre, Milorde lançou novamente sobre si o feitiço da invisibilidade e eu abri a porta do cofre, saindo como se não tivesse passado mais que cinco minutos lá dentro. O duende me encarou com uma expressão de confusão e estranhamento, e eu o olhei com minha melhor cara de arrogante. Me segurei para não rir imaginando o que ele diria para os colegas quando eu fosse embora, se é que aquelas criaturinhas conversavam entre si. Senti a mão do Lorde todo o tempo em minha cintura até que aparatei novamente em casa. Na noite seguinte, recebi minha "punição" pela insolência que eu cometera no cofre. Nenhuma _Cruciatus_ ou _Incarcerous _chegavam aos pés do que ele preparou para mim aquela noite, e eu adorei cada segundo.

Menos de uma semana depois da loucura no Gringottes, Milorde me disse que conversaria com Regulus no dia seguinte. Ele me pediu para, no mesmo dia, conversar com minha tia Walburga e pedir para que ela me avisasse imediatamente se Monstro voltasse para casa. Eu enfatizei que era um assunto de extrema importância para o Lorde das Trevas, mas não lhe dei nenhuma explicação, e não daria nem se ela fosse uma Comensal marcada e jurada.

Passaram-se alguns dias até que Milorde me mandasse uma coruja dizendo que acabara de voltar da caverna, e que eu o avisasse imediatamente se Monstro voltasse para a Mansão Black. Eu preferi não ir para lá pessoalmente, para não atrair suspeitas de Regulus. Se o garoto tivesse mantido sua lealdade, tinha a chance de ficar ofendido se soubesse que estávamos testando sua lealdade. Não era direito dele ficar ofendido, o Lorde estava certo em suspeitar de todos e em testar a lealdade de quem bem entendesse, e Regulus concordara com isso quando recebera sua Marca. Ainda assim, eu conhecia meu primo, e não queria colocar suas crenças em risco. Era melhor esperar a carta de tia Walburga.

A carta não veio, e eu me permiti relaxar sobre o assunto. Regulus não havia traído Milorde, afinal! Minha família não estava totalmente desgraçada. Ah, ledo engano! Quase duas semanas depois, eu estava com Rodolphus na sala da Mansão Lestrange, pesquisando sobre alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix em busca de um possível traidor, quando as chamas da lareira à nossa frente ficaram verde esmeralda e uma cabeça surgiu em meio a elas.

- Tia Walburga, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei, me ajoelhando em frente à cabeça de minha tia na lareira. Ela parecia preocupada, seus lábios finos estavam crispados como eu sabia que só se crispavam quando algo sério acontecia.

- Foi isso que vim lhe perguntar, minha querida! Te enviei uma carta semana passada, avisando que Monstro voltou, como me pediu, mas você não respondeu, então...

- Espera, o que? Você me mandou uma carta? Eu não recebi nada! - falei, o desespero dela começando a me atingir. Monstro voltara? Monstro voltara já há mais de uma semana, e nada tinha sido feito!

- Não recebeu? Maldita ave velha e imprestável, deve ter se perdido ou até morrido no meio do caminho... Se ela um dia voltar para casa, está acabada! - Ah, eu tive vontade de torcer o pescoço de minha tia naquele instante. Ela mandara uma coruja velha com a minha carta? E pior, a coruja não tinha voltado para casa, e ela achou que estava tudo normal? Walburga podia ser uma boa bruxa e uma mulher forte, mas certamente tinha um ou dois parafusos faltando! Engoli minha raiva, contudo, e deixei que ela continuasse. - Enfim, depois que Monstro voltou, Regulus tem agido muito estranho, e ontem meu garoto sumiu e o elfo imprestável não quer dizer para onde ele foi!

Me levantei lentamente, e fiquei paralisada por um segundo, totalmente sem reação.

- Bellatrix, o que diabos está acontecendo? - a voz de Rodolphus me despertou do meu estado de choque.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Monstro voltara para casa, significando que Regulus contrariara as ordens do Lorde das Trevas, e o elfo havia contado tudo o que vira para o meu primo traidor. Agora Regulus simplesmente desaparecera, e eu apostava toda a minha fortuna que ele tinha ido para a caverna tentar pegar a horcrux de Milorde. Merda, mil vezes merda! Eu devia ter ido esperar o elfo na Mansão Black aquele dia, dane-se o que o idiota do Regulus pensaria!

Mas eu não tinha tempo para me odiar naquele momento, e não tinha tempo ou permissão para contar nada a Rodolphus, então simplesmente aparatei no meio da sala de estar de Milorde. Por sorte ele estava bem ali sentado em sua poltrona, lendo um livro. Ele se levantou imediatamente ao ver minha cara de desespero.

- O elfo voltou, Milorde, e Regulus desapareceu! - eu falei, e nada mais precisava ser dito.

Ele pegou minha mão imediatamente e aparatou comigo num rochedo à beira do mar. Sem dizer nada, mergulhou imediatamente na água gelada, me levando junto pela mão. Entramos na caverna e Milorde me conduziu por ela com passos largos. Estávamos ambos encharcados e gelados, mas nem nos preocupamos em nos secar com um feitiço, não havia tempo a perder.

- Acabei de ficar sabendo disso, Mestre. Walburga mandou uma coruja velha para me avisar que o elfo voltara, e a mensagem se extraviou. - comecei a dizer, tentando não soar tão desesperada quanto eu me sentia.

- Cale-se, Bellatrix! - o tom de sua voz foi duro e ameaçador como ele não usava comigo há muito tempo e, pela primeira vez, eu realmente o temi. Antes, eu sustentava por ele um pequeno temor misturando à adoração, como um crente teme a seu deus. Agora, sua voz me fez lembrar por que ele era chamado de Lorde das Trevas, me fez lembrar da força de sua fúria e me causou um tremor que não foi de excitação.

Paramos em frente a uma parede de pedra, onde havia uma inscrição que não me dei o trabalho de ler, e uma mancha de sangue que não podia ser mais antiga que um dia. Em um piscar de olhos, o Lorde conjurou um punhal e estava prestes a ferir sua própria mão, quando eu o parei e lhe tomei a arma. Ele ficou tão espantado por aquele gesto que ficou sem reação por um segundo, tempo o suficiente para que eu abrisse um corte em minha mão e a esfregasse na parede, abrindo o portal. Eu sabia que era aquilo que devia ser feito, e não conseguiria vê-lo sangrar na minha frente. Um Lorde nunca deve dar seu próprio sangue quando tem um servo ao seu lado para sangrar por ele, e eu sangraria por ele até o resto da minha vida.

Os olhos dele queimaram nos meus por um segundo, sua expressão indecifrável, antes que ele se virasse e entrasse pela passagem que eu abrira, sendo seguido imediatamente por mim. Fiz o punhal desaparecer da minha mão enquanto Milorde conjurava uma barca, mas não me incomodei em fechar o corte. Eu mal prestava atenção no dor em face à tensão de toda aquela situação, e a parte de mim que se sentia culpada pela traição de Regulus dizia que eu merecia quela dor. Entramos juntos na barca e ele remou o mais depressa possível pelo lago esverdeado em direção à pequena ilha de pedra à frente, que mal era visível de onde eu estava. Aquele era o tipo de lugar que apreciaria muito, se não fosse meu desespero naquele momento.

Quando descemos na ilha, o Lorde apontou sua varinha para o lago e a água começou a se movimentar e borbulhar. Em poucos segundos, um cadáver subia à superfície. Reconheci prontamente o corpo franzino de Regulus, apesar de estar um pouco inchado e sua pele ter adquirido um tom cinzento. O mundo pareceu despencar em meus ombros naquele momento, todo o peso daquela situação me arrebatando completamente. O corpo do meu primo afundou novamente, para se juntar aos inferi do lago e ajudar a proteger o tesouro que ele tentara roubar. Vi Milorde se aproximar da bacia no centro da ilha e olhar seu conteúdo. Me chame de fraca, mas não tive coragem de olhar também.

- A horcrux continua lá, assim como a poção que a protege. Regulus não foi bem sucedido. - disse o Lorde, sua voz fria e grave retumbando no ambiente silencioso. - Ele podia ter me traído, Bellatrix, ele quase conseguiu. A que ponto isso chegou!

Eu conseguia sentir a irritação em sua voz, mas não conseguia distinguir se essa irritação estava direcionada a mim ou a Regulus. Naquele momento, porém, eu me sentia a pessoa mais imunda que ousou pisar na terra. O Lorde quase fora traído e era tudo culpa minha, era o que eu pensava. Ouvir a voz dele tão furiosa, depois de ter visto a prova da traição do meu primo, sangue do meu sangue, foi a gota d'água para mim. Me joguei de joelhos aos pés do meu mestre, sucumbindo às lágrimas e a todas as minhas fraquesas.

- É tudo minha culpa, Milorde! Fui eu que dei a ideia de testá-lo com isso, eu fui negligente em verificar se o elfo havia voltado. Ele era da minha família, era de minha responsabilidade, Mestre, e eu arruinei tudo! - falei, enterrando o rosto nas mãos para esconder as lágrimas e a vergonha. Não vi que expressão estava em seu rosto, e ele permaneceu calado. - Castigue-me, Mestre! Me dê a punição que mereço, purifique-me dos meus erros, para que eu possa ser perdoada!

- _Crucio_. - Minhas súplicas eram as mais sinceras e desesperadas, assim como meus soluços, e meu Lorde concedeu meu pedido.

A maldição me levantou do chão, tamanha sua força, e meu corpo se contorceu no ar por agonizantes momentos antes de cair no chão de pedra, a dor da queda se somando à da maldição. Eu gritei e cravei as unhas nas palmas das mãos, arrancando sangue do corte recentemente aberto, as lágrimas descendo em profusão pelo meu rosto. Aquela grande e escruciante dor, contudo, era bem vinda. Não por eu ser uma vadia masoquista (o que eu era, de fato), pois aquela dor não me causava nenhum prazer, mas sim porque ela era merecida. Aquela dor, para mim, era a punição pelas minhas fraquezas, era a remissão dos meus erros, para que minhas falhas pudessem ser perdoadas. Perdoadas por ele, é claro, pois eu nunca me perdoaria por falhar com meu amo, com meu amor.

Tão subitamente como começou, a dor parou, e eu me levantei em seguida. Estava fraca pela maldição e pela perda se sangue, mas não ficaria nem um segundo deitada naquele chão como um estorvo inútil atrapalhando-o. Sequei minhas lágrimas, mas não consegui olhar diretamente para seus olhos.

- Vamos embora. - ele disse apenas, sua voz indecifrável, e entramos novamente na barca.

O percurso de volta foi ainda mais silencioso que o da ida, e em pouco tempo estávamos de volta à casa do Lorde. Fiz uma reverência profunda, como não fazia a um bom tempo, e me virei para deixá-lo, ainda sem conseguir encarar seus olhos.

- Fique, Bella. - ele disse, segurando levemente meu braço para me impedir de partir. Fiquei onde estava, ainda de costas para ele, mas eu não ousaria ir embora, não ousaria ir contra uma ordem sua.

- Por que, Milorde? Já passei por desespero e vergonha suficientes para um dia, deixe-me ficar sozinha com minhas falhas esta noite, mestre, por favor. Talvez... talvez eu nem mesmo seja digna mais de sua companhia. - a cada palavra que eu dizia, sentia uma facada em meu próprio coração. _Você não passa de uma fraca que ama;_ essas palavras, saídas de algum livro lido há muito tempo, soaram em minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda pior.

- Olhe para mim, Bellatrix. - ele disse, seu tom imperativo mas calmo. Eu me virei e olhei em seus olhos. Era visível que um ódio profundo queimava nele, mas aquele ódio não estava direcionado a mim. O que, contudo, estava direcionado para mim, eu não consegui decifrar. - Você está perdoada, Bella, e eu não precisava daquela _Cruciatus _para te perdoar. Aquilo, você sabe, foi para que você se perdoasse. Suas intenções foram as melhores, e eu sei reconhecer isso.

Não consegui formular uma resposta, e fiquei apenas ali, olhando-o atônita. Eu percebi, mais tarde, que a tortura que eu recebera servira também para ele extravasar um pouco da raiva, mas não me importei que ele descontasse seu ódio em mim. Naquele momento, porém, tudo que eu consegui assimilar era que ele não me odiava, que ele havia me perdoado. Ainda assim, aquela mancha da culpa em meu peito falava mais alto.

- Minhas intenções são sempre as melhores, Mestre, mas eu cometi erros terríveis, erros que podiam ter custado um pedaço da sua alma! Eu não sou... não devo ser mais boa o suficiente para estar em sua cama. - solucei aquelas últimas palavras, palavras que doíam tanto para sair e que, ainda assim, precisavam ser ditas.

Ele andou um passo em minha direção e segurou firmemente meu outro braço, me fazendo encará-lo de frente. - Por Merlin, mulher, essa é sua primeira falha de verdade em oito anos, e ainda assim é muito menor que qualquer falha de qualquer outro Comensal! Você já foi punida o suficiente por ela, pare de se torturar.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre nós, meus olhos marejados fitavam aqueles olhos vermelhos que queimavam como Fogomaldito, meus soluços sumindo aos poucos. Ele ficava tão lindo e terrível em sua fúria, que era impossível não olhar para ele. Milorde estava furioso, sim, mas não comigo, e a consciência daquilo fazia meu estômago se revirar com um sentimento desconhecido. Sua mão deixou meu braço e foi pousar em meus cabelos, acariciando-os de leve.

- Nunca mais diga que não é digna estar em minha cama, não quero ouvir tal mentira sair de sua boca novamente. Você sabe que eu não lhe tomaria como minha se não fosse boa o suficiente.

Me derreti em seus braços depois disso, seus lábios devorando os meus como se eu fosse o mais delicioso néctar. A _Cruciatus_ podia ter punido e redimido meus erros, mas eu só me senti completamente perdoada com aquele beijo, aquele beijo que me dizia que eu era, de fato, boa o suficiente para ele. A traição de Regulus havia ferido tanto a mim quanto a ele, de formas diferentes, e nós usaríamos um ao outro para curar essas feridas. Não era isso que amantes faziam, afinal? Nenhum de nós se preocupou em silenciar o lugar antes de nos jogarmos no sofá e nos entregarmos um ao outro.


	6. Nox

**Capítulo 6 - Nox**

No mês de Junho, foi feita uma grande festa na Mansão Malfoy, para comemorar a chegada de um novo membro na família. Sim, minha irmã tinha um filho agora. O garoto se chamava Draco e, apesar de estar feliz por Narcissa, eu não entendia qual era o propósito de fazer uma festa para um bebê que dormiria durante toda a comemoração. A festa, contudo, foi muito boa, e Merlin sabe que eu estava precisando de algo assim para me distrair do trabalho. Graham Greengrass, o aspirante a Comensal que eu havia treinado para ser nosso espião na Ordem da Fênix, havia falhado, e eu estava ficando infinitamente estressada com aquilo, procurando desesperadamente por um membro da Ordem que fosse suscetível à traição. A festa de Cissy caiu como uma luva pra me divertir um pouco antes que eu explodisse.

Rodolphus, por outro lado, estava particularmente feliz aquela noite, pois havia sido muito bem sucedido na última tarefa que o Lorde lhe dera, e estava determinado a comemorar aquela noite. Acabei ficando contagiada pela alegria dele, e nós dois ficamos um bom tempo na pista de dança. Havia um bom tempo que nós dois não nos divertíamos assim. Depois de várias doses de uísque de fogo, no meio de uma dança, Rodolphus ergueu minha mão para me fazer girar. Rodopiei três vezes antes de tropeçar na barra do vestido e cair nos braços dele, rindo.

A próxima coisa que eu soube foi que estávamos nos beijando. Fazia um certo tempo, também, que não nos beijávamos daquela forma tão passional. Não culpo só o álcool, contudo. Havia algumas semanas que eu não dormia com o Lorde das Trevas, ele estivera viajando durante esse tempo, e voltara exatamente naquele dia. Estava um pouco carente, por falta de uma palavra melhor, e Rodolphus e eu estivemos nos provocando a noite inteira, dançando muito próximos, trocando pequenos toques, pequenos olhares. Eu não pude deixar de notar os olhos de Milorde em mim durante toda a festa, mas não fui até ele nenhuma vez. Aquele beijo, porém, fez minha mente voltar no tempo, para a época em que eu e Rodolphus nos casamos, e me fez lembrar quem eram os Lestrange: os guerreiros perfeitos do Lorde das Trevas, devoradores da Morte, implacáveis. E eu gostava daquilo.

Soltei Rodolphus, dando-lhe uma piscadela, me afastei da pista de dança para pegar mais bebida, e acabei sendo chamada por um grupo de Comensais ali perto para me juntar a eles na conversa. O Lorde das Trevas estava no meio do grupo. Nossos olhos se travaram um no outro, e minha única esperança era de que eu não estivesse tão corada quanto achava que estava. Os olhos vermelhos do Lorde mergulhavam até o fundo dos meus, e seu rosto estava totalmente em branco, aquela expressão que não denunciava nada.

Um milhão de perguntas sem resposta invadiam minha mente. O que ele estaria pensando do meu beijo com Rodolphus? Estaria ele bravo comigo pela falha do meu aprendiz? Será que ele ainda iria me querer em sua cama depois dessa minha segunda falha, e depois de eu ter me jogado literalmente nos braços de Rodolphus em sua frente? Essa minha agonia pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas durou apenas uma dose de uísque de fogo, pois, assim que me afastei dos Comensais para encher novamente meu copo, Milorde me seguiu.

- Não acha que está exagerando na bebida, minha cara? - ele perguntou, sua voz grave próxima ao meu ouvido causando arrepios por toda parte. Como eu havia sentido sua falta!

- Não acha que está exagerando na preocupação, meu Lorde? É preciso muito mais que isso para me deixar fora de mim, pode ter certeza. - eu retruquei, quase num sussurro. Essa minha insubordinação era um joguinho muito divertido nosso, mas se algum Comensal ouvisse como eu falava com ele, Milorde perdia todo o respeito.

- Devo discordar, você nunca tropeçaria na barra do vestido se estivesse sóbria. - falou ele, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, se referindo ao que acontecera na minha dança com Rodolphus. Então ele estava prestando tanta atenção assim? Bom saber.

- Ah, aquilo? Foi de propósito, só para deixar as coisas mais interessantes, você sabe... - provoquei. Ah, eu não fazia nem ideia do vespeiro em que estava mexendo.

- Te desafio a provar, então. - ele disse, me estendendo a mão em um convite para dançar.

Peguei sua mão e fomos juntos para a pista de dança, atraindo todos os olhares da festa. Os boatos sobre o nosso caso ainda corriam pelos Comensais, e aquele tipo de coisa não ajudava em nada a esfriá-los. Sua mão firme apertou minha cintura, colando nossos corpos, e um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Por Merlin, foram só algumas semanas sem ele, como meu corpo podia reagir como se fosse a primeira vez que ele me tocava? Começamos a dançar, girando graciosamente pelo salão.

- Bella, Bella... fico quase um mês fora, e você nem mesmo vem me cumprimentar? Pelo jeito que estava se atirando em Rodolphus, porém, vejo que não sentiu minha falta. - apesar do tom de provocação, eu podia ouvir algo mais profundo em sua voz, um tipo de ressentimento talvez.

Dizer que eu não havia sentido falta dele seria a maior mentira do século. Eu o havia sentido em cada minuto de cada dia, que se arrastaram longamente. Não tinha ido o cumprimentar quando chegara na festa, porém, porque nem todos os Comensais ali sabiam que ele estava viajando, e eu não queria parecer saudosa de mais. Certo, também fora porque havia uma parte de mim que temia sua fúria pela falha de Greengrass. De qualquer modo, o tom como ele falara me dava uma chance de provocá-lo que eu não perderia por nada.

- Com ciúmes, Milorde? - falei, com meu melhor sorriso de vadia.

- Não sinto esse tipo de coisa. - ele disse, com a expressão rígida, mas alguma coisa que não consegui identificar brilhou eu seus olhos vermelhos, alguma coisa que me impulsionou a continuar provocando.

- Tem certeza? Sabe, senti muito sua falta durante essas semanas, minha sorte é que tinha meu marido para aliviar minha solidão. - percebi que ele cerrava os dentes disfarçadamente, a aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido para sussurrar - Deixei que ele me prendesse, como só você faz. Deixei que ele beijasse minha Marca, você sentiu?

Senti sua respiração falhar contra meu ouvido, e aquilo foi resposta o suficiente. Sim, ele sentira quando Rodolphus beijara meu braço esquerdo, e estava sentindo agora, se não ciúmes, algum tipo de noção de posse.

- Não provoque, Bellatrix – ele disse com os lábios em minha orelha, sua mão apertando minha cintura com força. Ah, ele sabia que dizer aquilo era praticamente a mesma coisa de implorar para que eu provocasse mais. Mordi o lábio e voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Que foi, Milorde? Tenho direito de ir para a cama com Rodolphus, sou a esposa _dele. - _murmurei, enfatizando a ideia de posse da última palavra. Se havia uma expressão para descrever essa minha frase, seria _gota d'água._ Ainda assim, acho que a única palavra que ele realmente escutou foi a última.

- Você é _minha_, Bellatrix. - sibilou, parecendo quase irritado. A mão dele que estava em minha cintura deslizou sem aviso até a coxa, apertando-a avidamente. Arregalei meus olhos e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, puxando-a de volta para a cintura. Minha visão periférica me mostrava todos os olhos do salão vidrados em nós dois.

- Estamos em público, Mestre! Não podemos...

- Eu sou o Lorde das Trevas, posso fazer o que quiser, Bella. - ele me interrompeu e, simples assim, me beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, mas profundo e possessivo, que me deixou completamente sem fôlego. Era o primeiro beijo que trocávamos na frente dos Comensais, a primeira prova inquestionável que dávamos a eles de que os boatos eram verdadeiros. Eu quase podia sentir os queixos caindo a nossa volta.

- Isso porque você não está com ciúmes, certo? - sussurrei contra seus lábios quando o beijo se partiu.

- Sim, estou apenas confirmando minha posse. - ele disse, muito solene, e eu dei um sorriso.

- Acha que por algum momento duvidei de que era sua? - ainda nos movimentávamos com a dança, mas agora um pouco fora do ritmo, parando aos poucos. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso indulgente que de quando se escuta exatamente o que esperava, aquele sorriso de "eu conheço cada detalhe seu".

- Senti sua falta, Bella. - e, com aquela frase que tirou o chão de baixo dos meus pés, ele se afastou e foi se servir de alguma bebida, como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu devo ter ficado quase um segundo parada ali, com cara de idiota, antes que perceber que estava no meio da pista de dança e sair para pegar uma bebida. Fui para uma mesa no lado oposto do que ele estava. Era melhor que eu o evitasse pelo resto da festa, ou acabaria perdendo o controle e aparatando com ele dali. Depois de toda aquela possessividade, beirando o ciúme, de me beijar daquele jeito da frente de todo mundo basicamente anunciando nosso caso para os Comensais, ele ainda dizia que sentira minha falta. Aquele homem queria me matar, só pode. Merlin, uísque de fogo não ia servir, eu precisava de algo mais forte.

Estava me servindo de absinto quando Narcissa se aproximou de mim. Aquela cena me lembrou um pouco do dia do meu casamento, quando ela viera toda animada falar comigo depois que o Lorde havia me chamado para dançar. Cerca de oito anos haviam se passado desde aquela noite e por mais que as coisas parecessem andar em círculos, elas nunca eram as mesmas. Eu não era a mesma Bellatrix daquele tempo, recém-casada, recém-marcada como Comensal, um futuro incerto pela frente. Eu era Madame Lestrange agora, amante do Lorde das Trevas, conhecida por todos pela crueldade, firme em meu lugar.

Nercissa certamente não era a mesma, e a mudança em minha irmã era tão clara que chegava assustar. Ela não era mais uma adolescente boba e iludida; era uma mãe de família, dedicada e consciente. Ela nunca teria a malícia e a atitude forte que eu tinha, e teria sempre a aparência frágil e delicada. Quando a vi segurando seu filho nos braços pela primeira vez, porem, eu consegui ver o que meu pai me dissera sobre a força escondida dos Black como Narcissa. Aquele menino era a força da minha irmã, e qualquer um podia ver que ela seria capaz de ir até os confins do inferno para protegê-lo. Aquilo era uma coisa que só as mães conseguem entender, então eu estava mais que contente em não compreender Narcissa, mas gostava de ver o quanto ela estava madura e forte agora.

- Mamãe costumava dizer que não é apropriado beijar dois homens diferentes numa mesma festa. - ela disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- De fato, e veja como ela acabou: uma velha amargurada e totalmente submissa ao marido. - eu falei antes de tomar um gole do líquido verde em meu copo, esperando que a queimação do absinto em minha garganta lavasse a queimação que restara do beijo do Lorde. Para minha surpresa, Narcissa riu.

- Você não devia falar sobre submissão, Bella. - eu levantei uma sobrancelha, surpresa ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito comigo. - O jeito como você olha para ele, como amolece quando ele chega perto de você, como se dobra a cada ordem dele... é a definição de submissa, minha irmã, sinto te informar.

- É tão óbvio assim? - perguntei, meio atordoada por Narcissa, logo ela, perceber aquilo.

- Que você é extremamente leal e tem uma adoração acima do normal por ele? Sim, é bem óbvio. Praticamente um cachorrinho, é o que Lucius costuma dizer.

- Lucius é um idiota. E não me olhe com essa cara, falo dele o quanto eu quiser. Olhe só sua reação, Cissy, acho que você também não devia falar sobre submissão, não é mesmo? - ela havia fechado a cara quando eu falei de seu marido, fazendo uma expressão indignada.

- Não era eu quem vivia dizendo que homem nenhum podia me dominar, era? - disse ela, e saiu de perto. Fiquei um pouco ali, escorada na mesa de bebidas, olhando para o nada.

Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, Cissy estava certa. Mas o que eu podia fazer? O fato é que ele já me dominara, há muito tempo, e não havia como voltar atrás. Eu havia me perdido completamente de mim mesma, e não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Ele era minha droga, e eu nunca conseguiria viver sem ele, mesmo que eu quisesse. E eu definitivamente não queria.

Pouco mais de uma semana depois daquilo, meu problema com o espião na Ordem da Fênix estava resolvido. Eu encontrara um membro da Ordem perfeito para ocupar o lugar. Quero dizer, quase perfeito. Eu esperava alguém que tivesse alguma inclinação para as Artes das Trevas ou para os nossos ideais, alguém que pudesse ser convertido, por assim dizer. Em vez disso, o mais suscetível a nos ajudar era Peter Pettigrew.

O homem era um rato, literal e figuradamente. Ficou tão apavorado só em ver minha figura que não precisei de muita coisa para fazê-lo concordar em nos passar informações. Foi até meio sem graça, na verdade, só algumas ameaças e ele já havia se rendido, não tive que usar nem uma _Imperius. _Fiquei com medo de que, com toda essa resistência, ele poderia acabar cedendo e revelando para a Ordem que era um espião, então joguei uma _Cruciatus_ nele, curta mas dolorosa o suficiente para que ele provasse o gostinho do que sofreria caso nos traísse.

Depois que ele nos passou algumas informações muito úteis, Milorde deu a ele a Marca Negra, para garantir sua lealdade. Rabicho (um nome muito mais adequado a ele, inclusive) acabou virando um capacho dos Comensais, e eu gostava muito de torturá-lo quando estava entediada. Às vezes ele ficava na casa do Lorde, servindo de criado para ele. Resumindo, era praticamente um elfo doméstico, com o bônus de passar informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

A inconveniência de Rabicho, contudo, chegou ao seu ponto máximo numa certa noite, em meados de agosto, quando ele interrompeu uma reunião da mais extrema importância que eu estava tendo com Milorde. Estávamos trancados em seu quarto, todas as roupas já há muito arrancadas e esquecidas, nossos corpos entrelaçados. E então, três batidas na porta fazem os lábios dele deixarem os meus.

- Ignore. - sussurrei, enlaçando-o com minhas pernas e puxando-o mais para perto. Milorde enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, mas tornaram a bater na porta e dessa vez uma voz esganiçada saiu do outro lado.

- Perdão, Milorde, sei que o senhor pediu para não ser incomodado. Mas é que Snape está aqui, dizendo que tem um assunto urgente para tratar com o senhor. - guinchou o verme.

Milorde pegou sua varinha da mesa de cabeceira e retirou o feitiço silenciador do quarto. Eu me ergui um pouco, me apoiando nos cotovelos, para tentar ler no rosto dele o que faria.

- Já estou descendo, Rabicho, mande Snape esperar. - ele disse, sua voz perfeitamente fria, como se não houvesse nada acontecendo. Eu revirei os olhos, frustrada.

- Mande Snape se foder! - eu falei, alto o suficiente para que Pettigrew ouvisse.

Milorde deu uma pequena risada e me derrubou novamente na cama, me prendendo num beijo curto, mas cheio de desejo.

- Estarei de volta o mais rápido possível, minha cara. Não se divirta sem mim. - ele disse, ainda com um meio sorriso nos lábios, e levantou-se. Com um floreio da varinha, o Lorde já estava novamente vestido e recomposto, e ele saiu do quarto antes que eu pudesse reclamar mais.

Suspirei pesadamente, tentando me controlar. Maldita hora em que eu havia trazido aquele rato para o nosso lado. Maldita hora em que Snape viera para o nosso lado também. Me sentei na cama, cobrindo-me da barriga para baixo com o lençol e escorando na cabeceira da cama. Tentando distrair minha mente até que Milorde voltasse, peguei minha varinha na mesinha ao lado e fiquei brincando de acender e apagar sua ponta, uma velha mania que eu tinha quando precisava me acalmar. Cerca de dez minutos depois, a porta do quarto se abriu, mas em vez da figura alta e esguia que eu esperava, um gordinho atarracado passou por ela.

- Bellatrix, o Lorde está te cha...man...do... - ele falou, mas sua voz foi morrendo quando seus olhos pousaram em mim.

A boca dele ficou aberta e ele parecia ter sido petrificado no lugar. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que o motivo daquilo eram meus seios expostos, e eu não duvidava que aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele visse isso, considerando o olhar em seu rosto. Eu já estava com a varinha em mãos, sua ponta acesa, então simplesmente mirei um feitiço a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça, que explodiu na parede atrás dele. Pettigrew guinchou e saiu correndo, como o rato que era.

- Verme maldito... _Nox! _- resmunguei, apagando a varinha, enquanto descia da cama e começava a me vestir.

Não vesti minha própria roupa, porém, apenas uma calcinha e uma camisa de Milorde que mal cobria a roupa íntima. Me chame de louca, de caprichosa ou do que for, mas a ideia de deixar Snape constrangido e desconfortável, depois de ter sido tão brutalmente interrompida por ele, parecia muito divertida. Desci as escadas e encontrei Milorde e Sanpe sentados em sofás na sala, e Rabicho encolhido em um canto. Os três pares de olhos me seguiram, o Lorde levantando uma sobrancelha inquisitiva. Me sentei ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas, e perguntei o que havia.

- Snape diz que foi feita uma profecia sobre mim, Bella, que prevê minha derrota por um garoto nascido agora no final de julho, filho de um casal que já me enfrentou três vezes. - ele disse isso na maior tranquilidade do mundo, mas o meu autocontrole tinha limites. A diversão em provocar o Lorde e constranger Snape desapareceu na hora em que ele dissera "derrota", sendo substituída pelo mais profundo pânico.

- O que? Isso é impossível! É a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi! - gritei, me levantando de súbito, e teria continuado gritando se o Lorde não tivesse intervindo.

- Acalme-se e sente-se, Bellatrix. Sua histeria não vai ajudar em nada. - ele disse, sua voz grave e imperativa retumbando na sala. Era aquela voz capaz de mover exércitos, e eu me sentei, abatida pela força de sua ordem. - Agora me diga, você que tem estudado sobre os membros da Ordem da Fênix e os Aurores, quais famílias se encaixam nessa descrição.

Tentei empurrar a revolta e a descrença para fora da minha mente, e tentar encontrar o que o Lorde pedia. Meu trabalho era aprender tudo o possível sobre o inimigo, e eu estava sempre atualizada em relação com o que acontecia nas vidas deles. Depois de alguma reflexão, cheguei à certeza de que haviam duas possíveis famílias.

- Há os Potter e os Longbotton, Mestre. Ambos tiveram um filho no final do mês passado, e ambos te enfrentaram algumas vezes, se não me engano. - eu disse, relutando em acreditar que qualquer coisa daquilo pudesse realmente acontecer.

A sala ficou alguns minutos mergulhada no mais horrível silêncio, enquanto o Lorde pensava. Finalmente, ele falou. - É mais provável que sejam os Potter. Os dois casais realmente me enfrentaram três vezes, mas todas as vezes que lutei com os Potter, eles estavam juntos. Os Longbotton, já lutei com eles separadamente, e pelo tom da profecia...

- Contudo, Milorde, os Longbotton são Aurores, diferente dos Potter. - comecei, mas o Lorde não deixou que eu terminasse.

- Cuidarei de ambas as famílias, começando pelos Potter, e farei isso o mais rápido possível. Ache a localização deles para mim, Bella. - ele disse, e eu assenti brevemente. O mestre virou-se então para Snape. - Você me trouxe uma informação muito valiosa, Severus, e merece uma recompensa por isso.

- Ah não, Milorde, não é necessário. Fiz isso pela minha lealdade, não por alguma recompensa. - ele disse, e eu quase vomitei. Alguma coisa nessa atitude dele me deixava enojada.

- Ainda assim, deve haver algo que queira. - falou Milorde, seus olhos fixos nos de Snape, procurando algo em sua mente. Finalmente, as sobrancelhas do Lorde se ergueram em espanto e, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Snape caiu de joelhos.

- Mantenha-a viva, Milorde, por favor! - ele disse, seus olhos quase marejados.

O rosto do Lorde permanecia frio, mas um certo desprezo retorceu o canto dos seus lábios. Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas logo as peças se juntaram em minha cabeça. A sangue-ruim, aquela por quem Regulus dissera que Snape foi apaixonado, era Lily Potter. Só podia ser, já que Alice Longbotton tinha o sangue quase tão puro quanto o meu, e não havia ninguém mais cuja morte estivéssemos discutindo. Inacreditável, depois de todo esse tempo, e minhas suspeitas iniciais se provavam verdadeiras.

- Sabe que isso não é do meu feitio, Snape, mas tentarei fazê-lo em consideração à sua grande valia a respeito dessa profecia. Não faço nenhuma promessa, contudo, e se ela entrar em meu caminho, não hesitarei em matá-la.

Snape abaixou a cabeça, resignado, e foi-se embora pouco depois. É, amar a pessoa errada era realmente a maior fraqueza que alguém poderia ter.

Algumas semanas depois, aquele beijo com o Lorde na festa de Narcissa voltou para me assombrar. Eu estava saindo de casa, quando Rodolphus me parou, se colocando em minha frente.

- Aonde você vai, Bellatrix? Ver o Lorde das Trevas? - ele perguntou, um tom de amargura em sua voz. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa com aquele comportamento.

- Na verdade, sim. Algum problema? - falei, ainda sem entender o motivo da hostilidade.

- Claro que vai, pra onde mais iria, não é mesmo? Você podia se mudar para lá de um vez, se livrar do inconveniente de ter que ficar indo e voltando. - ele falou, agora com certa raiva misturada à amargura.

- Que merda é essa agora, Rodolphus? Depois de oito anos, só agora você vem ter uma crise de ciúmes? - eu realmente não estava com humor para aquilo, ainda estava nervosa por causa daquela profecia.

- Mas antes era tudo escondido, as histórias sobre vocês dois não passavam de boatos! Agora, depois daquele beijo na festa dos Malfoy, vocês dois parecem estar se esforçando para que todo mundo fique sabendo. As situações em que Rabicho diz já ter encontrado vocês, e até Snape está espalhando histórias... Eu virei motivo de piada entre os Comensais, Bella!

- Ah, então é isso? Seu orgulho ferido, ou qualquer besteira que o valha? Você se contenta em ser corno, mas só se ninguém ficar sabendo, é isso? Surpresa para você, querido: todo mundo já sabia que você o era há muito tempo, a única diferença é que agora param de dizer pelas costas. Vai ver que perceberam que você nunca faz nada mesmo... - eu disse, sem dó, destilando meu veneno. Ninguém mandou ele cutucar a serpente com uma vara tão curta.

Ele levantou a mão num impulso, e por um segundo acreditei que iria me bater. Mas sua mão parou no ar, e ele a recolheu tão rápido quanto a levantou. A raiva brilhava em seus olhos, mas eu não me intimidei. Em vez disso, soltei uma risada, aquela minha risada psicopata, como diziam.

- O que foi, por que se conteve? Medo de uma vingança? A questão é _quem _você teme, a mim ou a ele? - Provoquei, e Rodolphus cerrou os punhos.

- Do que... - ele começou, mal um sussurro, mas eu o interrompi.

- Acha que não? Acha que o Lorde não te castigaria por ter batido na mulher dele? - talvez isso tenha sido de mais, porque ele avançou para mim e me agarrou pelos cabelos, trazendo meu corpo para junto do seu.

- Você é _minha_ esposa, Bellatrix! - ele disse, a raiva palpável em sua voz. Por Merlin, que _dejá vù_ horrível!

- No papel, talvez. Mas na prática, querido, as coisas são muito diferentes. É melhor você não encostar um dedo em mim sem meu consentimento, ou vai ter retaliações vindas de nós dois. Agora trate de engolir esse seu orgulho idiota e voltar a ser o corno manso que sempre foi, certo?

Ele puxou meu cabelo com mais força, e eu conseguia ver o esforço que estava fazendo para se controlar. Apenas dei um sorriso, aquele meu sorriso descarado de vadia, lembrando-o o risco que ele corria se fizesse o que sem dúvida estava em sua mente. Rodolphus respirou fundo, engolindo a raiva, e soltou-me. Ele suspirou, derrotado.

- Que bom que a razão te acudiu. - eu falei apenas, e saí dali.

Eventualmente, eu e Rodolphus acabamos nos entendendo novamente, e nossa relação voltou a ser aquela amizade com benefícios que sempre fora. Muito mais amizade que benefícios, não nego, pois eu preferia deixar os benefícios a cargo de Milorde. Quanto à profecia, eu tentara descobrir onde viviam os Potter e os Longbotton através de Rabicho, mas o maldito rato não podia nos contar pois ambas as casas estavam sob o feitiço _Fidelis. _Ele era, contudo, próximo ao casal Potter, e a ordem que Milorde lhe deu foi de tentar convencê-los a passar o segredo para ele. Enquanto isso, eu tinha que descobrir o paradeiro do casal Longbotton.

A informação sobre a profecia e até mesmo o fato de que Milorde estava procurando os Potter e os Longbotton era extremamente sigilosa, de modo que tive que descobrir sozinha onde os Longbotton viviam, enquanto Snape tentava descobrir o paradeiro dos Potter, já que ninguém confiava na competência de Rabicho. Já era setembro do ano seguinte quando finalmente consegui quebrar o _Fidelis_ dos Longbotton, e em outubro Sirius Black passou o segredo para Rabicho. Não foi fácil levar meu nada querido primo a fazer isso, mas Snape já havia realizado vários ataques a Sirius, nenhum completamente bem sucedido, já que o objetivo era matá-lo para que todos que conheciam o segredo se tornassem fiéis dele, incluindo Rabicho, mas pelo menos serviram para amedrontá-lo. Unindo isso às conversas que Rabicho tinha com ele, dizendo que o mais seguro seria passar o segredo para alguém que não fosse um alvo tão constante de Comensais, e o trabalho estava feito.

O Lorde resolveu esperar até a noite de Halloween para matar as crianças. Essa é sempre uma noite de sorte para os bruxos, uma data importante, a data perfeita para acabar com problemas como aquele. Os Comensais deram uma grande festa de Dia das Bruxas na mansão Malfoy. Narcissa era a melhor anfitriã que aquele grupo jamais teria, e nunca perdia a oportunidade de dar festas em sua casa. Naquela noite, não fui acompanhada de Rodolphus, como de costume. Entrei na mansão Malfoy de braços dados com o Lorde das Trevas, e toda a festa parou para nos ver entrando. Eu estava magnífica, como sempre, em um vestido carmim, enquanto Milorde esbanjava sua glória em vestes profundamente negras. Éramos o contraste perfeito, o par perfeito. A festa em si foi um borrão, e eu e Milorde não ficamos muito tempo ali de qualquer jeito. Voltamos logo para a casa dele, pois ele queria se preparar para o grande momento.

- Você não precisa me acompanhar, Bella. Fique aqui e divirta-se. - ele me disse, quando anunciou que iria embora da festa.

- De modo algum, Mestre, não há diversão sem você. - eu respondi.

Não queria dizer que eu temia por ele, que eu não queria me afastar dele até que fosse extremamente necessário. Aquela profecia havia agitado tudo que havia dentro de mim, havia me feito sentir um medo que eu nunca achei que fosse capaz de sentir. Me castiguei várias vezes em pensamento, eu não podia duvidar dele. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia me livrar daquela sensação de que não devia desperdiçar um segundo sequer de sua companhia.

Aparatamos juntos para sua casa e parecia que ele estava sendo tomado por uma sensação semelhante à minha, porque assim que nos vimos à sós, não conseguimos nos desgrudar. Chegamos ao quarto com certa dificuldade, as roupas no chão traçando o caminho que havíamos percorrido. Cada beijo que trocávamos era toda uma eternidade resumida em poucos minutos. Cada toque era uma nova onda de arrepios, e nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro se atentando a cada detalhe.

Eu poderia descrever com palavras exatas cada vez que tínhamos feito sexo durante esses nove anos, mas não consigo descrever essa última vez. As memórias daquela noite estão gravadas em minha mente de uma forma muito mais intensa que as de qualquer outra noite, cada detalhe permanece vívido no meu pensamento, mas não consigo traduzir todas aquelas sensações em palavras. O modo como nossos corpos se entrelaçavam, como se o menor dos espaços fosse grande de mais. O modo como nos movíamos na mais perfeita sincronia, como se todas as forças do universo nos impulsionassem a dançar aquela música mortal.

Tudo com nós dois sempre girava em torno da tortura e do poder, era o que mais nos excitava, e outra coisa não faria sentido, sendo quem nós éramos. E quem éramos? Simplesmente o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo e sua mulher, a Dama da Tortura, como meus colegas haviam me batizado. Mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite, não houve nenhum joguinho de dominação, apenas uma troca entre nossos corpos e nossas almas (ou o que restava delas), apenas o desejo e aquela compreensão que sempre tivemos um do outro. Naquela noite, não éramos o Lorde das Trevas e Madame Lestrange em seu caso sórdido e sacana, éramos apenas dois amantes, procurando-se e se encontrando um no outro.

E depois ele foi embora, matar os dois garotos que estavam destinados a matá-lo. Ele foi, voltando a ser o Lorde das Trevas, e eu fiquei, voltando a ser Madame Lestrange. Ele acabaria com aquilo tão rápido, que eu me sentiria uma tola por ter temido tanto. Pelo menos, foi isso que ele me disse antes de sair. Enquanto esperava, eu estava no escuro.


	7. Sectumsempra

** Capítulo 7 - Sectumsempra**

Quando tudo na sua vida parece estar dando certo, quando você tem o homem que ama em sua cama e luta por aquilo que você acredita, quando você faz tudo aquilo que mais gost melhor no que faz, você tem a impressão de que as coisas vão ser assim para sempre, que essa falicidade é sua por direito e que nada pode tomá-la de você. É exatamente aí que o destino dá seu golpe faltal, vira todo o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e te deixa completamente sozinha e sem esperança. Foi o que aconteceu comigo naquele Halloween, quando minha Marca Negra ficou de repente fria e sem vida; e no dia seguinte, quando todos anunciavam o desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas e a sobrevivência do bebê Potter. Foi como o beijo de um Dementador, toda a minha alma pareceu ser sugada de dentro de mim, deixando para atrás apenas os estilhaços e a dor.

Me tranquei durante todo o dia em meu quarto na mansão Lestrange, jogada na cama, abafando o choro com o travesseiro. Eu me recusava a acreditar que ele havia partido, aquilo simplesmente não podia ter acontecido. Ele era o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, por Merlin, ele era o Lorde das Trevas! Ele era o _meu_ Lorde das Trevas, meu mestre, meu amante, o amor da minha vida, a _razão_ da minha vida! E se ele não existisse mais, tudo perderia o sentido.

Aquilo não era justo, ele prometera que voltaria! Ele prometera que seria fácil, que ele mataria os garotos e estaria de volta antes mesmo que eu percebesse, e comemoraríamos juntos mais essa vitória como comemorávamos todas as outras. E ele prometera numa cama como aquela em que ela estava, na cama _dele,_ comigo ainda envolta em seus braços, ambos ainda molhados de suor e, para mim, aquele era o único tipo de promessa que nunca que pode quebrar. Principalmente no caso dele, já que todos sabiam que o Lorde era um homem de palavra.

Toquei minha Marca Negra, como se o chamasse, mas ela estava fria como pedra. Comecei então a passar o dedo pelos contornos do desenho como fazia com os contornos do rosto dele quando ele dormia e eu perdia o sono. Eu costumava ficar horas observando suas feições, que nem mergulhadas no mais puro sono – não que alguma coisa a respeito dele pudesse ser pura – não inspiravam serenidade, e sim poder, força e superioridade, tudo o que sempre me fascinou nele.

Então eu entendi. Ele não podia ter sido derrotado, não por nenhum bruxo que conhecêssemos, muito menos por um bebê mestiço. Não, aquilo era um engano, talvez um mero desvio no caminho. Ele iria voltar, ele tinha que voltar. Suas horcruxes estavam seguras, ele não podia estar morto. Além do mais, eu _sabia_ que ele não estava morto, independentemente das horcruxes, eu sentia que ele estava vivo. Ele não quebraria sua promessa. Minha fé e minha lealdade por ele permaneceriam inabaladas, então ele voltaria e me tomaria novamente em seus braços, e tomaria novamente o mundo bruxo. A qualquer momento, quando menos esperássemos, e ele estaria ainda mais poderoso que antes.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida hesitante na porta.

- Vá embora, Rodolphus! Ou você não sabe o significado da palavra _sozinha_? - gritei, irritada. Eu sabia que meu marido também devia estar sofrendo pelo sumiço do Lorde, mas ele não sofria tanto quanto eu. E afinal, uma das minhas especialidades era ser uma vadia egoísta, então não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que quer que Rodolphus quisesse.

- Desculpe Bellatrix, mas os Comensais estão aqui. Todos eles. - isso chamou minha atenção. Ainda assim, eu não estava com um pingo paciência para lidar com meus colegas incompetentes.

- Você não pode resolver isso por mim? É tão difícil fazer de conta que você é o homem da casa, só por hoje? - ah, o sarcasmo, meu refúgio nas horas difíceis. E nas fáceis também. Quase pude ver Rodolphus rolando os olhos do outro lado da porta.

- Não, eles querem ver você. Acham que o Lorde te deixou alguma instrução ou coisa do tipo. - ele disse, exasperado.

- E por que diabos acham isso?

- Você sabe muito bem porque, Bellatrix! - mesmo com a porta separando-nos, eu senti uma pontada de raiva em sua voz. Então quer dizer que aquele ciúme ainda não estava resulvido, afinal de contas.

- Não, querido, eu não sei. - falei, derramando um pouco mais do meu veneno. Se eu estava sofrendo, pelo menos ia fazer todo mundo à minha volta sofrer também.

- Eles dizem que você é a... pessoa mais próxima do Lorde. - ele respondeu, claramente se controlando.

- Tem certeza de que foram essas as palavras? - isso mesmo, vadia egoísta em ação.

- Que merda, Bellatrix! O que diabos você quer ouvir? Que você era a vadia dele? Então pronto, falei! Agora saia logo desse quarto ou eu explodo essa droga de porta! - ele explodiu. Agora sim, a reação que eu queria. Machucá-lo quase aliviou minha dor. Quase.

- Diga aos Comensais que estou descendo.

Ouvi seus passos alterados se afastando pelo corredor, e me levantei da cama. Ajeitei o vestido, apertei o corpete, limpei a maquiagem borrada em volta dos meus olhos, retoquei o batom escarlate, reforcei o lápis preto em volta dos olhos, arrumei os cachos e saí do quarto, novamente recomposta como se não estivesse chorando durante as últimas horas. A voz da minha mãe ecoou em minha cabeça, a _aparência é o mais importante, nunca deixe suas emoções transparecerem_, mas a sacudi para fora do pensamento. Desci as escadas para o salão, meus saltos fazendo barulho nos degraus de mármore e anunciando minha chegada. Estavam realmente todos os Comensais do círculo íntimo ali, falando baixo, esperando-me.

- Espero que tenham um ótimo motivo para me incomodarem, mas vendo todos os idiotas aqui, acho que realmente algo importante os trouxe. - eu disse, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Como você sabe, cunhada, o Lorde das Trevas desapareceu. - disse Lucius Malfoy, sem se abalar. - Muitos dizem até que ele morreu.

- Já estou a par desses boatos, Malfoy, e eles não passam disso: boatos, apesar do fato de não sabermos o paradeiro do Lorde ainda. - falei, com minha perfeita máscara de frieza, embora a fúria me consumisse por dentro. Não podia nem sequer pensar na ousadia que alguém teria para insinuar que ele estava morto.

- Então ele te disse alguma coisa, alguma ordem? Algo que não disse para nós? - perguntou McNair, vários outros atrás dele murmurando em concordância.

- Sim. Ele disse que voltará.

- Mas ele não voltou, não é mesmo? - disse Avery.

- Não seja estúpido, não faz nem um dia que ele desapareceu! - defendeu Crouch, e fiquei feliz em ver que sua lealdade não estava abalada como a dos outros. Talvez fosse meu efeito nele. Talvez eu devesse ter dormido com todos eles. Não, me corrigi depois, nada me faria chegar perto de Crabbe ou de Goyle.

- Finalmente, um pouco de sanidade aqui. - comentei, mas fui interrompida.

- Se ele estivesse vivo, o menino estaria morto e ele estaria aqui, conosco! - falou Yaxley, e então toda a massa de Comensais estúpidos começou a contestar a imortalidade do Lorde das Trevas.

O que me matava por dentro é que parte do que ele dizia estava certo. Se ele estivesse bem, teria terminado o que começou, e já teria voltado para mim. Mas morto não, morto nunca! Eu tinha que defendê-lo.

- Seus imundos infiéis! Se esqueceram quem é o homem a quem devem lealdade? O Lorde das Trevas é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, ele não pode morrer. Muito menos pelas mãos de uma criança qualquer!

- Mas ele morreu, Bellatrix, aceite isso. Nós não temos mais um Lorde. - Malfoy cuspiu essas palavras em mim, e eu as engoli com amargura. Nunca gostara de Lucius, mas agora eu o detestava profundamente.

Novamente, a massa de Comensais estúpidos começou a balbuciar algo sobre como eles foram terrivelmente enganados pelo Lorde, que acabou se provando ser mais fraco que um garoto de apenas um ano. Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver, e qualquer autocontrole que eu estava tentando manter se foi naquele instante.

- NÃO OUSEM PROFERIR ESSAS BLASFÊMIAS EM MINHA CASA! - berrei enraivecida, erguendo minha varinha ameaçadoramente.

Todos se calaram na hora. Os Comensais sabiam, embora não gostassem de admitir, que nenhum deles seria páreo para mim se eu resolvesse matá-los, talvez nem estando todos juntos. Sabiam também que eu era levemente desequilibrada, para usar uma expressão sutil, e que não era bom provocar uma louca altamente perigosa como eu. Lucius, apesar de ser o mais covarde, foi o único que teve coragem de falar.

- Não precisamos mais, Belinha – ironizou. - A situação já está bastante clara, não há mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos ir.

- Ótimo, pois eu já ia expulsá-los. - essas palavras não saíram da minha boca, mas da de Rodolphus, que até aquele momento estivera calado ao meu lado.

- E você Rodolphus, meu caro, vai continuar ao lado dela, ao lado _dele_, depois de tudo que fizeram com você. - Malfoy, como sempre, com sua mania desagradável de se meter onde não devia.

- Minha relação com minha esposa não é da sua conta, Lucius, assim como não interfere na minha lealdade ao Lorde. Você não tem vergonha de ser um traidor tão nojento? O Lorde não terá piedade de você quando voltar e souber do que aconteceu aqui. - Me enchi de orgulho pelo meu marido naquela hora. Quase me senti mal por ter sido tão cruel com ele mais cedo, quase.

- O seu Lorde, Lestrange, está _morto_!

Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Lucius foi jogado metros para trás por um feitiço que partiu de mim. Ele se levantou, a raiva borbulhando em seus olhos, e pude ver um filete de sangue escorrer do canto dos seus lábios.

- Como ousa... - ele murmurou, ajeitando a longa cabeleira loira e realinhando as vestes.

- Eu disse que não toleraria essas blasfêmias na minha casa. Considere-se sortudo, esse foi fraco, o feitiço que eu queria lançar ia prejudicar uma parte da sua anatomia que minha irmã sentiria muita falta. Ou não, já que você não sabe usá-la direito. - vários Comensais riram da minha provocação, mas pareciam aina estar ao lado de Lucius.

- Só porque você é a puta particular do Lorde, não vou admitir que me trate assim, Bellatrix!

- É melhor sair da minha casa, Malfoy, pois o próximo feitiço que sair da minha vairinha vai ser uma Imperdoável! Duas, primeiro a vermelha, depois a verde. E você sabe que não estou brincando. - eu disse, dentes cerrados, o ódio queimando dentro de mim.

A menção ao meu relacionamento com Milorde só piorou a situação dele, e Lucius era esperto o suficiente para perceber isso. Minha varinha ainda estava apontada para ele, e todos sabiam que não era apenas uma ameaça. Lucius se encaminhou para a porta e a prole de Comensais o seguiu. Assim que abriram a porta, eu gritei:

- Fiquem avisados, quem estiver com Malfoy estará contra o Lorde! Podem perguntar ao meu primo Regulus o que eu faço com Comensais traidores.

Nenhum deles sabia de fato o que havia ocorrido com Regulus, mas todos desconfiavam que ele havia traído o Lorde e sido morto por causa disso. Eu não sabia se o que Rodolphus ouvira da minha conversa na lareira com tia Walburga tinha algo a ver com isso, mas o boato que corria era que eu fora a responsável pela punição do meu primo. Os rumores sobre isso ainda estavam frescos, e vários Comensais se amedrontaram, mas outros disseram que Madame Lestrange não tinha tanta moral sem o Lorde das Trevas, e eles partiram. Apenas permaneceram ali, além de mim e de Rodolphus, Rabastan e Crouch.

- Ele disse mesmo quite voltaria? - perguntou Rabastan.

- Disse. - eu falei, e não era mentira.

- Então ele vai voltar. - disse Crouch, convicto, e todos nós concordamos, compartilhando da mesma fé.

Sim, Milorde também tinha dito que mataria o garoto, mas eu não falei isso para aqueles três. Era fato que meu mestre voltaria, e era tudo que eles precisavam saber. Talvez algo tivesse saído do planejado, mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava morto ou derrotado. Esperaríamos por ele.

E foi o que fizemos, por várias semanas esperamos por algum sinal, alguma coisa que nos levasse ao Lorde. Os outros Comensais, amedrontados e desorganizados, se dispersaram totalmente. quase todo dia tínhamos notícias de colegas nossos que eram mortos ou presos, ou simplesmente sumiam do mapa para não serem apanhados. Lucius e outros covardes alegaram estar sob a maldição Imperius e se livraram de Azkaban. Snape correu mais que depressa para debaixo das saias de Dumbledore (se literalmente ou não, eu não sei dizer). Rabicho desapareceu e armou uma cena para colocar Sirius Black na prisão em seu lugar. Alguns merdas como Karkaroff até entregavam o nome de outros Comensais para aliviar suas penas na prisão.

Todos esses horrores acontecendo, e nenhum sinal da volta do Lorde. A Marca Negra continuava fria e imóvel. Minhas lágrimas já haviam secado, se juntado novamente e tornado a secar incontáveis vezes, uma sensação de impotência e desamparo sempre tomando conta de mim. Até que um dia algo me atingiu como um balaço no estômago. Eu não podia ficar sentada esperando o retorno dele. Não, eu devia sair e procurá-lo! Mas como, e por onde começar? Se ele não havia voltado nem dado algum sinal, talvez... Talvez fosse possível que ele tivesse sido capturado.

No começo, descartei essa idéia. Ele era bom de mais para ser pêgo. Mas então comecei a analisar melhor as coisas. O estado em que a casa dos Potter tinha ficado era horrível, então talvez isso indicasse que houvera uma batalha ali! E se, quando Milorde chegou a Godric's Hollow, os membros da Ordem estivessem todos reunidos ali, esperando por ele? E se Rabicho nos tivesse traído e aquilo fosse uma emboscada? Talvez tenham conseguido o impedir de nos chamar pela Marca Negra, ou talvez tenham até conseguido lhe retirar o corpo. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu tinha certeza de que essa era a única explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Assim que a idéia se formulou em minha cabeça, corri ao encontro de Rodolphus. Ele pareceu espantado em me ver com a determinação e a confiança que eu sempre tinha antes do Lorde desaparecer.

- Chame os outros que permanecem leais, diga que venham para cá imediatamente. Nós vamos procurar pelo Lorde.

Quando Rabastan e Crouch chegaram, contei aos três minha teoria, e eles concordaram plenamente. Decidi que começaríamos pelos Longbotton, e nenhum dos três questionou. Parecia que eu havia automaticamente me tornado a líder na ausência do Lorde. Por que começar com os Longbotton? Primeiro, para terminar o que Milorde havia começado e, segundo, porque eu já sabóia onde eles se moravam.

Não foi difícil invadir a casa, mas uma vez lá dentro, o casal Longbotton nos enfrentou bravamente em um duelo. Ambos eram bruxos de valor, mas tínhamos o dobro do número e o dobro da habilidade. Não demorou para que eu acertasse Frank Longbotton com um _Sectumsempra_ e, com a distração, Rodolphus conseguiu desarmá-lo e derrubá-lo. Mal havia sido atingido pelos feitços de meu marido, eu o atingi com um outro, prendendo-o ao chão. Nós dois sempre duelávamos bem em dupla, um completando os movimentos do outro. Os Comensais costumavam dizer que separados éramos letais, mas juntos éramos implacáveis. A queda do marido fez Alice Longbotton olhar para ele por um segundo, preocupada, dando chance para que Rabastan e Crouch a rendessem.

O braço de Longbotton sangrava, por causa do feitiço que eu lhe acertara, e seu roso se contorcia em uma tentativa vã de esconder a dor. _Sectumsempra_... talvez a coisa mas útil que Snape já fizera, e com toda a certeza a mais brilhante, eu tinha que admitir. Uma ferida que nunca se fechava, sangrando para sempre. O sumiço do Lorde abrira uma ferida no meu peito também, e eu deveria encontrá-lo para que essa ferida se fechasse. Apontei minha varinha para Longbotton e me abaixei até ficar com o rosto a centímetros do dele. O ódio devia estar fervilhando em meus olhs, pois vi que ele engolia em seco.

- Onde ele está? - Perguntei, ameaçadora, e minha mão livre agarrou seu pescoço, as unhas longas enterrando na carne. O homem arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpreso ou confuso.

- Quem? - ele perguntou, num fiapo de voz.

- Quem? O Lorde das Trevas, quem mais? - falei, uma ponta de histeria em minha voz.

- Não sei do que está falando! Ele não se foi? - o auror estava claramente desesperado.

- Não minta pra mim, Longbotton! - eu falei, apertando ainda mais seu pescoço, até que ele engasgasse e minhas unhas arrancassem sangue de sua pele. Soltei-o bruscamente e pressionei a varinha em seu rosto. - Diga. - até eu me assustei com o silvo medonho que saiu dos meus lábios.

- Eu não sei, eu juro!

- _Crucio!_ - praticamente gritei a maldição, tamanha minha raiva, e os gritos dele começaram, agoniantes. Assim que aquela palavra saiu dos meus lábios, assim que aquele raio saiu da ponta de minha varinha e pude sentir a dor e o sofrimento daquele homem à minha frente, aquela dor quase palpável que sempre me dava uma sublime sensação de poder, foi como uma terapia. Senti meu corpo e minha mente entorpecerem e tentei esvaziar minha cabeça e afundar no deleite que a dor de outra pessoa me causava. Mas hoje minha própria dor se sobrepunha à daquele bruxo que se contorcia sob minha maldição.

Ao lado, a mulher, também amarrada, chorava e pedia por piedade, pelo marido. Num canto da sala, o bebê no berço acordou e começou também a chorar, seus berros enchendo a sala. O sofrimento deles aliviava o meu, mas não tanto quanto eu desejava. Isso continuou por muito tempo. Nos revesamos para torturá-los, nunca lançando a maldição nos dois ao mesmo tempo, para que pudessem ver o sofrimento um do outro. Enquanto Frank se contorcia sob a maldição, interrogávamos Alice, e vice-versa. Por vezes juntávamos dois ou três jogando a _Cruciatus_ ao mesmo tempo em um deles, enquanto o quarto interrogava o outro.

Às vezes cessávamos a maldição em ambos e os cobríamos de ameaças. A eles próprios, a suas famílias, aos outros membros da Ordem e, principalmente, ao bebê que chorava no berço. Era quando eles mais choravam e suplicavam. Em um desses momentos, eu até peguei o pequeno Neville no colo, apontando minha varinha para ele. Me perguntei, nesse momento, se eu devia matá-lo. Afinal, quando Milorde voltasse, esse garoto continuaria sendo um dos predestinados a derrotá-lo. Eu mataria a criança, decidi, mas apenas depois que conseguíssemos a informação, apenas quando eu já o tivesse ameaçado o suficiente.

A tortura continuou por mais um tempo, até que Frank Longbotton desmaiou no meio de uma _Cruciatus_ que eu aplicava, uma em que eu estava aplicando a máxima intensidade de dor.

- Acordem-no. - eu ordenei, minha voz fria sobressaindo-se às súplicas da mulher e ao choro do bebê. Rabastan lançou um feitiço e o homem despertou, mas ele já não era mais o mesmo. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, e ele parecia ter perdido a consciência do que estava acontecendo ali.

- Ele perdeu a sanidade, Bellatrix. - falou meu conhado, observando o auror atentamente.

Comecei a rir. Não sabia por que, mas essa risada quebrou em minha garganta, doce e dura. Fiz um homem enlouquecer por causa da dor, por causa do sofrimento físico e mental. O Lorde das Trevas ficaria tão orgulhoso quando ele voltasse! Eu era, de fato, a Dama da Tortura, afinal. Uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça me dizia que a minha sanidade também estava por um fio. Eu não me importava. Se minha loucura trouxesse o Lorde de volta, entregaria minha lucidez de bom grado. Se ele não voltasse, eu ficaria louca de qualquer jeito. Nunca fui muito equilibrada, no final das contas, Rodolphus sempre dissera isso, embora ele fosse quase tão louco quanto eu.

Tomei consciência das pessoas em volta de mim quando aquela risada maníaca morreu em meus lábios. Alice gritava impropérios para mim, pensando que poderia me ofender, cheia de raiva. Rodolphus me olhava com um misto de admiração e preocupação, como se também pensasse que eu estava a ponto de ficar maluca, mas amasse isso. Crouch e Rabastan pareciam inquietos, como se quisessem dizer algo mas tivessem medo da minha reação.

- O que querem? - perguntei, e eles se entreolharam inseguros. - Falem logo, não vou torturar vocês, por Merlin.

- É que, como agora só resta uma, talvez nós dois poderíamos... talvez... nos divertir um pouco lá fora. - disse Crouch, meio encolhido, e eu revirei os olhos. Sabia bem que por diversão ele queria dizer matar alguns trouxas e incendiar algumas casas.

- Vão em frente. - falei, sacudindo os ombros, e eles sorriram. - Não demorem, e não façam nenhuma idiotice, se puderem evitar. - me senti quase como uma mãe. Nada que eu pudesse fazer, se aqueles dois eram como crianças.

- Idiotas, não percebem a importância do que estamos fazendo aqui. - disse Rodolphus, e eu assenti. Voltamo-nos para a mulher que chorava silenciosa ao lado do marido de olhar vazio. Afastei-os com um feitiço, e voltamos a interrogá-la.

- Diga onde ele esta. - perguntou Rodolphus, apontando-lhe também a varinha.

- Já disse que não sei! E mesmo se soubesse, nunca diria nada a vocês, nunca!

- Então prefere ir para o St. Mungus, junto com seu marido? Bastante egoísta, não acha? Deixar o pobre bebê sozinho... - eu ameacei.

- Sua vadia sem coração! - foram suas últimas palavras antes que eu lançasse novamente a _Cruciatus_, depois houve apenas um grito de dor e desespero.

Nunca me importei em ser chamada de vadia, eu era uma mesmo, mas eu tinha um coração. Talvez partido demais para ser um coração, mas ainda coração o suficiente para fazer uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo meu rosto. Limpei-a rapidamente, antes que outras a seguissem, e Rodolphus me abraçou por trás, escorando o queixo no meu ombro para assistir ao sofrimento da mulher.

Deixei-me invadir novamente pela sensação de poder que a maldição me causava, a mesma sensação que tinha quando estava com ele, que emanava da aura de poder que ele possuía. Deixei que essa sensação tentasse, em vão, preencher o vazio que a ausência dele causasse. Deixei-me perder nas memórias e na luz vermelha que saía da minha varinha. Vermelha como os olhos dele.

Deixei que apenas as lembranças dele me invadissem, e elas passaram como flashes em minha cabeça. Eu e Milorde encostados numa parede da Mansão Lestrange quando Rodolphus não estava, beijando-nos e nos despindo com fúria. Uma reunião em que ele falava sobre todos os ideais que me encantavam e me faziam segui-lo, e eu absorvendo cada palavra que ele dizia. Ele me ensinando Artes das Trevas quando eu não passava de uma garota. O dia em que recebi minha Marca Negra. Nós dois sobre as moedas esparramadas do meu cofre no Gringottes. Ele beijando minha marca e me fazendo sentir aquele prazer sublime e indescritível... Meus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos por um estampido na porta.

- Se divertiram o bastante, crianças? - ironizei, cessando a maldição e prendendo Alice longe do marido semi-consciente. Virei-me para a porta, mas apenas Rabastan estava ali. - Onde está Crouch? Ele é insensato, deveria estar vigiando-o.

Rabastan riu. - Ele está acabando de torturar uma família trouxa, vem para cá logo em seguida.

Ele se aproximou e agachou-se ao lado da mulher em prantos, pegando-a pelo queixo e obrigando-a a encará-lo nos olhos. A raiva e o desespero eram claros nos olhos azuis daquela auror de rosto redondo, e ela cuspiu na cara de Rabastan, dizendo mais alguns impropérios. Meu cunhado se levantou e limpou o rosto com a manga, dando uma risada áspera.

- Deixe-me acabar com ela, Bellatrix. - ele pediu, com a varinha já apontada para a mulher.

Dei de ombros, autorizando. Dava para ver, pelos olhos dela, que a auror não demoraria muito para chegar ao mesmo estado do marido, por mais que ela tentasse resistir. Rabastan deu uma gargalhada sádica antes de soltá-la das cordas e iniciar a _Cruciatus_. Deixei que Rodolphus me abraçasse novamente pela cintura e escorei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto e inundassem a camisa do meu marido. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu havia chorado no ombro de alguém. Era estranho ter uma pessoa para me confortar, fazendo-me sentir ao mesmo tempo fraca e forte.

Talvez o amor fosse mesmo uma fraqueza. Eu havia me permitido amá-lo e agora minha alma estava destruída por causa desse amor. Mas não. Se eu não o amasse como amo, não teria vindo procurá-lo. Eu estaria presa ou morta ou me escondendo covardemente como os outros Comensais. Era o meu amor que me dava forças para procurá-lo, e era esse amor que me permitiria encontrá-lo. Amar o homem mais forte do mundo nunca poderia ser uma fraqueza.

- Ele vai voltar, Bella. - disse Rodolphus, acariciando de leve meus cabelos.

- Eu sei. - Passaram-se alguns momentos de silêncio, apenas os gritos da mulher que já parecia louca e o choro do bebê retumbando pelo lugar. - Diga meu nome de novo. Meu apelido.

- Bella. Bella. Bella... - ele repetiu, como um mantra, sem nem mesmo me questionar.

Fechando os olhos, eu podia fingir que era meu mestre me chamando, como só ele fazia. A voz de Rodolphus não era tão grave e poderosa como a de Milorde, não me dava os mesmos calafrios. Ele dizia meu nome, porém, de um modo semelhante a como o Lorde fazia, cheio de desejo, orgulho e outra coisa que eu não sabia nomear, algo que fazia meu nome soar como o mais poderoso dos feitiços.

Então tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido. Antes que pudéssemos reagir aos barulhos de aparatação muito próximos a nós, os aurores já haviam nos desarmado, ao mesmo tempo que outros entravam pela porta segurando Crouch, que gritava desaforos. Aurores. Estávamos presos, estávamos acabados. Como eu procuraria pelo meu Lorde agora? Mas ouvi uma gargalhada histérica e estridente, e percebi que era eu quem a emitia.

- Levem-me então, traidores do sangue! Meu mestre voltará mara mim, e triunfaremos sobre vocês! - ouvi minha própria voz dizer com uma entonação maníaca, e eu sabia que estava certa.

Ele voltaria, independente de eu procurá-lo ou não. Ele voltaria, e não havia nada que aqueles traidores pudessem fazer para impedir. E quando ele voltasse, não importava se eu estivesse morta ou definhando em Azkaban, não importava se eu estivesse ou não ao seu lado. Eu era insignificante, percebi. O que importava era que, quando ele voltasse, mais poderoso que nunca, o mundo seria dele. E era por isso, por _ele_, que eu me sacrificava. Ele tivera meu corpo, e sempre teria meu coração, minha alma, e minha mente. Se tudo isso tivesse que perecer por ele, eu pereceria de bom grado, afinal, eu só existia enquanto ele estivesse ali. Agora eu não importava mais, apenas ele e o momento em que ele voltaria, e a ferida em minha alma não se fecharia enquanto esse momento não chegasse.


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Bella. Minha Bella. Minha leal, cruel e deliciosa Bella, como eu havia sentido sua falta. E como ela havia sofrido por minha causa, mais que qualquer outro. É claro, tudo nela sempre foi mais que em qualquer outro: sua lealdade, sua competência, sua adoração, sua maldade. Mas quando eu caí, ela ficou destroçada. Ela não havia me negado, como os outros, e por isso ficou todo esse tempo definhando em Azkaban, sem que sua fé em mim balançasse por sequer um momento.

Eu apreciava sua fieldade, mas todos esses anos de mal tratos, tendo toda a sua pouca alegria sendo brutalmente arrancada dela, vivendo enclausurada numa cela suja e escura, haviam tirado muito dela. Principalmente de sua mente. Minha Bella sempre fora um pouco desequilibrada, sua loucura tornando-a ainda mais perigosa, mas agora estava pior, muito pior. E os anos na prisão haviam tirado também parte da sua beleza. Era possível ainda ver através dela a Bellatrix que costumava ser eu seus anos de glória, mas era certo que havia mudado. Emagrecera muito, suas mãos se tornando ossudas, as curvas do seu corpo haviam se tornado esquinas e seu rosto tinha algo de mais seco e duro, embora eu não soubesse definir o que.

Apesar disso, ela parecia agora ainda mais bonita para mim. Todas aquelas mudanças mostravam os sacrifícios que ela fizera por mim, marcavam todo o tempo que ela sofrera por mim. Eu sabia que ela pensava algo similar sobre os meus traços ofídicos, que apesar de me tornarem mais feio, me tornavam mais belo pois mostravam a imensidão do meu poder. É, talvez eu e Bella fôssemos mais parecidos do que eu pensava, no final das contas.

Quando eu voltara ao meu corpo e reunira novamente meus servos, a primeira coisa que fiz foi arquitetar a retirada dela de Azkaban. Foi demorado, gastamos muito tempo planejando e mais tempo ainda para conseguir invadir a prisão. Sei o que os Comensais pensaram: ele só está fazendo isso por causa _dela_, foi o que pensaram. Deixei que pensassem, pois era mesmo verdade. É certo que, além dela, consegui libertar mais nove Comensais, mas isso foi só uma questão de unir o útil ao agradável. No dia da invasão, eu fui pessoalmente a buscar em sua cela. Foi estranho vê-la como a encontrei, tão frágil, tão diferente.

Ela se jogou aos meus pés, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, completamente fora de si, e quando a toquei, ela desmaiou. A carreguei nos braços e aparatei em minha casa, cuidando dela até que a mulher se recuperasse. Ela nunca se recuperou completamente, mas em menos de uma semana já estava melhor, e depois voltou a ser quase a mesma que costumava ser antes. Agora ela dormia em meus braços, coberta apenas por um fino lençol. Ah Bella... Por todo esse tempo, a pior coisa em não ter um corpo era não poder tocá-la, não poder me entrelaçar nela como estávamos agora, por mais que eu tentasse esconder isso de mim mesmo.

Eu possuía apenas dois vícios: o poder e ela. Ambos eram drogas que eu não podia nem queria largar, e isso me enfurecia. Nada deveria ter para mim igual importância ao poder e, no entanto, ela parecia estar quase lá. Como foi que deixei que aquela mulher tomasse conta dos meus pensamentos daquele modo? Me lembro de como eu brincava com seus sentimentos no início, rindo-me deles. Quando eu a provocava e depois fingia que nada havia acontecido, e ela ficava queimando de excitação e confusão.

Mas ela também me provocava, ah como provocava! Eu não pude resistir aos seus encantos, e não queria resistir. Eu a desejava, e eu era o Lorde das Trevas, afinal, eu podia ter tudo que desejasse. E podia descartá-la depois, quando perdesse o interesse, como eu pretendia fazer. Mas eu nunca perdi o interesse, eu apenas a queria mais e mais, até que chegasse um ponto em que ela era quem estava brincando com os meus sentimentos, por assim dizer, fazendo-me desejá-la tanto a ponto de odiar o homem ousasse tocá-la, fazendo-me deixar de me importar com o que diabos os outros pensassem de mim. Eu sabia que alguns Comensais achavam que eu a amava, eu que sempre clamei estar livre desse sentimento. Não me importava que eles pensassem assim, não me importava que não me vissem mais exatamente como viam antes. Eles ainda me temiam, e eu ainda a tinha nos braços, era o que bastava.

Se eu realmente a amava? Não, é claro que não. Eu cultivava apenas os piores sentimentos, e por ela não era diferente: Luxúria, era o que me dominava quando eu estava com ela, não amor. Mas eu sentia outras coisas também. Orgulho, eu não podia negar, por sua lealdade e seu poder, mas isso não era exatamente um sentimento bom, orgulho é um dos pecados capitais, afinal. Possessividade, e a consciência de que eu, apenas eu, tinha um poder absoluto sobre ela. Muitas vezes, também, eu sentia ódio dela, ódio por me fazer escravo das minhas paixões, ódio por me fazer sair tão completamente de mim mesmo. Eu odiava adorá-la.

Nagini costumava zombar de mim dizendo que tudo isso era minha desculpa para não ter que dizer o que eu realmente sentia por Bella: afeição. Cobra idiota, ela não sabia de nada. Eu não sentia essas coisas. E eu tampouco acreditava que Bella me amasse também. Bom, ela pesava que sim, mas se o amor era aquela coisa piegas e melosa que Dumbledore e seus homens pregavam, então não, Bella também não me amava. O que ela sentia era algo muito mais forte, muito mais poderoso. O amor era apenas uma bobagem que nos enfraquecia. Bella havia passado do amor, estava um estágio acima, algo que estava além da compreensão dela e até mesmo da minha. Era algo tão absoluto que ela se perdia de si própria. Eu não entendia, e não queria entender. Estava bem desejando-a a odiando-a.

Bella era necessária para mim agora, eu não tinha mais capacidade de negar. Prova disso era que eu a salvara depois do fiasco do Ministério, apenas a ela, os outros não importavam. Eu expusera meu retorno apenas para não deixar que ela fosse novamente presa e tomada me mim. Maldita mulher, eu nunca teria feito isso por mais ninguém! É claro que eu a castigara depois, esse fora um daqueles momentos em que eu a odiava por me fazer desejá-la tanto, por me fazer desviar do meu caminho por ela. Mas não consegui castigá-la tanto quanto eu desejara, pois ao mesmo tempo em que ela dizia e se lembrava de que a culpa não era dela, Bellatrix chorava e me suplicava para que a torturasse mais, para redimi-la da culpa que ela sentia mesmo sem ter culpa alguma. E eu a odiei ainda mais por não conseguir odiá-la tanto quanto eu a desejava.

Mas agora isso era passado. Eu estava ganhando mais e mais poder, ela estava se recuperando mais e mais da prisão, física e mentalmente. Ela era minha, como sempre fora. Eu voltara, como ela sabia que eu faria, e a tomara novamente nos braços como eu tanto desejara fazer durante os últimos catorze anos. Agora eu acabaria com o garoto Potter e conquistaria o mundo bruxo, e nós dois governaríamos juntos, em nosso trono feito pelos corpos de trouxas e bruxos que matamos e ainda mataríamos para chegar onde devíamos. Eu e Bella, minha Bella, desfrutando do mais absoluto poder como apenas nós dois sabíamos desfrutar.

-x-

É o fim! Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles fazem meu dia! Eu gostei muito mesmo de escrever essa fic, e espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la =D Então, obrigada mais uma vez, e não deixem de comentar ;) bjooos!

PS: os dois últimos capítulos e o epílogo não estão betados, então perdoem qualquer errinho ;)


	9. Desnudus Totalus

N/A: Sim, a fic acabou. Não, eu não pretendo continuar. Talvez um dia, não por agora. Esse é um capítulo extra, totalmente não planejado, feito a pedido da Bárbaraaagh (aka BabiBlack, ou , não sei mais). Essa cena acontece no meio do cap. 5, depois da cena do cofre de Gringottes. Se vc não gosta de bdsm, melhor ler só os oito caps originais kkkkk E então, qualquer reclamação é só mandar pra Bárbara, responsabilizem ela que me fez escrever isso às três da manhã uhauahuah É isso, espero que vcs gostem. ^^

...

**9. Desnudus Totalus**

Senti minha Marca Negra arder. Milorde. Aparatei imediatamente em sua casa, ansiosa pelo que me esperava lá; eu sabia que seria castigada. Sim, eu havia me comportado muito mal ontem em meu cofre de Gringottes, tinha sido muito insolente e insobordinada, e é claro que ele adorara cada segundo daquilo, mas agora Milorde faria questão de me "punir" por isso.

Sua casa estava escura e silenciosa, como sempre, mas hoje tinha um ar misterioso ainda maior. Eu sabia que seria castigada, sim, mas não fazia ideia de _como_, e aquilo estava me deixando louca. Subi lentamente as escadas, e o corredor do andar de cima estava igualmente escuro.

- No meu quarto, Bella. - ouvi sua voz grave retumbar. Com o coração pulando desenfreado, abri a porta do quarto de meu mestre. Mais breu. Apenas a lua que entrava pela janela iluminava o cômodo, e eu não conseguia vê-lo em parte alguma.

De repente, senti um pedaço de pano cobrir meus olhos, e os dedos frios do lorde tocando meus ombros por trás. Uma venda, que Merlin me ajude. Minha respiração acelerou.

- Boa noite, Bella. Preparada para o seu castigo? - ouvi sua voz em meu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam lentamente pelos meus braços.

- Estou sempre pronta para o senhor, Milorde. - eu disse, derretendo com seu toque tão leve, desejando mais.

- Tem certeza? - ele disse, com seu tom mais sádico e sarcástico, e dessa vez um arrepio de medo percorreu minha espinha.

Suas mãos seguraram as minhas firmemente, forçando-as a se juntarem em minhas costas, e eu senti um material frio e rígido contornar meus pulsos. Uma maldita algema. É, eu estava mesmo ferrada, e algo me dizia que eu ia _amar_ aquilo.

- Você tem sido uma serva muito insolente, minha cara. - ele sussurrou novamente, e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas em meu pescoço, muito distantes da delicadeza em que seus dedos acariciaram meus braços. Suas mãos apertavam meus seios por cima do vestido, e eu mordi o lábio para conter um gemido. - Vou te ensinar qual é o seu lugar aqui, e você _nunca_ vai se esquecer dessa lição.

E, assim, seus beijos cessaram, assim como qualquer toque seu. Fiquei parada ali, ofegante, sem saber o que esperar. Senti então toda a minha roupa ser arrancada de uma só vez, e sabia que era aquele feitiço que Milorde sempre usava e que ele se recusava a me ensinar. Por incontáveis momentos fiquei ali, nua, algemada e vendada, completamente indefessa e à espera dele. A expectativa de não saber o que viria depois era indescritível.

Então, de repente, fui inundada por sensações. Os lábios dele se forçavam contra os meus num beijo faminto, uma de suas mãos apertava meu mamilo, enquanto a outra se espalmava em minha bunda com um tapa sonoro. O beijo abafou o gemido que eu soltei, e ele se afastou novamente de mim, mas agora eu podia sentir a proximidade de nossos corpos, nossas respirções se misturando.

- Ajoelhe-se, Bella. - ele disse, grave e impositivo, as mesmas palavras que dissera quando me deu a marca negra. Nem foram necessárias suas mãos forçando meus ombros para baixo, eu caí em seus pés.

Seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto nom gesto quase gentil, para depois agarrarem meu queixo e abrirem minha boca. Ele empurrou seu membro entre meus lábios, e eu gemi novamente antes de abocanhá-lo e chupá-lo com vontade. Suas mãos me seguraram pelos cabelos, ditando o rítimo, enquanto ele fodia minha boca com ferocidade. Ele era maior do que eu podia aguentar, mas nenhum de nós se importou, suas estocadas fortes indo até minha garganta e fazendo meus olhos lacrimajarem. Ele gozou dentro de mim, me obrigando a engolir tudo. Milorde saiu de dentro de mim, e tive mais um momento sem nenhum toque, sem saber o que esperar. Quando meus sentidos voltaram a encontrá-lo, foi sua voz que eu ouvi, na altura do meu rosto.

- Engoliu tudo? - aquele tom sacana dele acabava comigo. Assenti com a cabeça, um sorriso malicioso se formando nos meus lábios. - Muito bem, está aprendendo. Mas ainda tenho muito para corrigir da sua insolência.

Ah, se tinha! E eu me asseguraria de nunca ser corrigida. Senti seus lábios atacarem novamente meu pescoço, mordendo e chupando se piedade, enquanto sua mão desceu até meu ventre. Um, dois, três dedos penetraram minha intimidade já completamente molhada, enquanto seu polegar circulava meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer alto. Minha vontade era agarrar seus ombros e arranhar sua pele, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era cravar as unhas na palma da minha mão.

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu ombro, meu colo, o vão entre meus seios e então, repentinamente, senti seus dentes se fechando em meu mamilo. Meu gemido dessa vez foi quase um grito, a dor e o prazer misturados com a surpresa deixavam tudo melhor. Sua boca se afastou novamente, e então senti um tapa estalar em meu rosto.

- Agora não quero ouvir mais nem um pio, até você gozar. Se gemer, eu juro que paro. _(N/A: roubei mesmo do labirinto! Kkkkkk)_ - ele murmurou em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo depois. Tive que morder o lábio para me conter, porque ele simplesmente aumentou o rítimo entre minhas pernas, os dedos da outra mão apertando o mamilo que ele havia mordido. Eu não sabia como ainda estava me aguentando sobre os meus joelhos. - Vem pra mim, Bella. Quero te ver gozar. _Só. Ver. _

Como não conceder a um pedido – ou melhor, uma ordem – dessas? Meu corpo cedeu às ondas de prazer o invadido, explodindo todos os meus sentidos. Mesmo de olhos vendados, eu sabia que o lorde estava sorrindo, aquele sorriso que ele sempre dava quando via meus orgasmos. Era seu melhor sorriso, o mais verdadeiro, e era só para mim. Hoje eu estava privada daquele sorriso, mas a força do orgasmo que me tomava não deixava que eu me importasse. Milagrosamente, consegui não gamer, e ele só tirou seus dedos de mim quando meu corpo já começava a se acalmar.

Um de seus braços contornou minha cintura, ajudando a me sustentar, enquanto a mão que havia me masturbado tocou de leve minha boca. Parti meus lábios, sabendo o que ele queria, e lambi todo vestígio do meu gozo que havia em seus dedos. Sua mão se afastou, e senti seus lábios roçarem os meus levemente. Tentei me inclinar para aprofundar o beijo, eu precisava desesperadamente da boca dele na minha, mas ele se afastava, provocativo.

- Ainda não aprendeu, Bella? Sou eu que dito as regras aqui. - ele falou, seus dedos escorragando novamente sobre meus braços, dessa vez com força.

Ouvi o clique da algema sa desfazendo, e achei por um segundo que ele estava me libertando. Suas mãos, porém, seguraram meus pulsos comfirmeza e simplesmente os trouxeram para a frente do meu corpo, prendendo-os novamente com a algema. Ele me ajudou a levantar e conduziu-me por alguns passos às cegas pelo cômodo. Senti meu braço ser suspendido e percebi que a algema havia sido pendurada um pouco acima da minha cabeça. Meus antebraços ficaram escorados numa superfície lisa e fria, e calmamente, mas sem muita delicadeza, suas mãos forçaram meu tronco para frente, fazendo-me escorar a cabeça nos braços.

Sem nenhum aviso, ele me penetrou por trás, suas mãos firmando minha cintura no lugar, a força do movimento me prensando na parede. Soltei um gemido alto, enquanto ele quase me rasgava por dentro com a força de suas estocadas. Senti um tapa em minha coxa, que me fez apertar os olhos sob a venda.

- Pen...pensei que eu já podia gemer agora, Milorde. - falei, minha voz rouca e alterada. Eu estava tão sensível, e ele me penetrava tão forte e fundo... já começava a sentir outro orgasmo se formando. As algemas se enterravam em minha pele a cada vez que meu corpo era prensado contra a parede, e a dor em meus pulsos era só mais um dos detalhes que tornava aquilo perfeito.

- Pode. - ele disse, e eu conseguia ouvir a excitação em sua voz também. - Mas agora vai gemer só meu nome. - suas unhas, apesar de curtas, arranhavam a coxa em que ele tinha batido, e a força de suas estocadas só aumentavam. Tudo isso me deixou na beira do abismo, mais um empurrãozinho, e eu tinha outro orgasmo. Como se soubesse exatamente isso, o lorde agarrou meus cabelos, puxando-os com força. - De quem você é, vadia? Diz pra mim quem é seu dono, diz. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- _My Lord!_ - eu não disse, eu gritei. Aquele foi o empurrão que eu precisava, senti novamente o orgasmo explodindo em mim, levando cada partícula do meu corpo ao mais puro extase. E ele veio junto, me enchendo, me inundando e, a não ser que meus sentidos tenham me enganado, murmurando meu nome.

Quando ele saiu de mim, as algemas e a venda desapareceram, e eu escorei todo o meu peso na parede. Senti os braços do lorde contornarem minha cintura, colando seu corpo nas minhas costas e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. Nossas respirações alteradas estavam no mesmo compasso. Desabamos juntos nos chão, e eu me virei para ele, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. O cheiro do suor e do sexo e _dele_ inebriavam meus sentidos, e naquele momento o mundo pareceu parar, só havíamos nós dois.

- Eu te amo. - soou uma voz, e percebi que era a minha. Congelei. De onde diabos tinha surgido aquilo? Agora eu estava ferrada. Ele nunca mais ia me querer em sua cama, nunca mais ia querer sequer ver minha cara. Merda, mil vezes merda. Me preparei para sua raiva, para o seu desprezo. Em vez disso, seus braços apenas se estreiatram em volta de mim, e ele depositou um leve beijo no topo da minha cabeça antes de colocar o indicador sobre meus lábios.

- _Shhhh_... - foi só o que ele disse.


End file.
